El inicio de una nueva vida
by Uchiha Em
Summary: Es la historia de una chica que apareció en la Aldea de la Hoja, su destino es proteger a los Jinchuurikis, ¿lo logrará?
1. La Llegada

Antes de empezar con la historia agradezco a Masashi Kisimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.... gracias, dejen reviews se los agradeceré

1. La Llegada

Esta historia comienza con una pequeña niña de ojos negros, cabello oscuro y piel mulata durmiendo en un bosque lleno de criaturas extrañas a la mitad de la noche, esta niña estaba soñando que por fin habiendo escapado de su mundo había logrado hacer realidad el sueño por el que siempre vivió, aquel sueño que ella sabía jamás se cumpliría porque a pesar de que creció con la idea de que los sueños se hacen realidad éste en especial era imposible.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí se encontraban 3 sujetos vestidos de la misma manera y los 3 utilizaban máscaras extrañas con diferentes formas y estilos, sintieron de pronto un escalofrío terrible a pesar de que estaba haciendo calor, por sus mentes pasaron muchas cosas pero nunca imaginaron lo que se encontrarían, ni lo que esa persona iba a hacer para cambiar la vida de todos aquellos que la conocieran sea para bien o para mal. Caminaron sigilosamente y mientras más se acercaban sentían como sus cuerpos empezaban a sentirse diferentes como si el destino quisiera que se acercaran y cuando estuvieron más cerca percibieron un olor, un olor que jamás hubieran pensado siquiera que existía, era un olor diferente, raro, casi embriagante; los 3 sintieron la necesidad de encontrar la fuente de este olor que los estaba haciendo comportarse de forma extraña cuando de repente la vieron, tenía un rostro hermoso a pesar de ser una niña de aproximadamente 4 años, se veía tan tranquila como si estuviera teniendo un hermoso sueño, los 3 la miraron fijamente hasta que amaneció.

Cuando se despertó observó que estaba en un lugar que se parecía mucho a un hospital, por lo que al principio pensó que seguía durmiendo, vio que se encontraba acostada en una cama y había una cortina blanca separándola de otras camas, se levantó y miró hacia la ventana, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era hermoso, las calles, los edificios, las personas, todo. De pronto sintió las ganas de satisfacer sus necesidades biológicas por lo que buscó una puerta que condujera al baño y la encontró, cuando se metió pensó que todo se veía muy grande, el retrete, el lavamanos, absolutamente todo, la hacían sentir como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero como su necesidad era muy urgente hizo todo lo posible para terminar con eso lo más rápido que pudo, en su interior únicamente maldijo el sueño que estaba teniendo, cuando de pronto su mente se distrajo en sus pequeños pies, sus piernas, sus manos, su cabeza, todo se sentía mucho más pequeño, trató de buscar un espejo desesperadamente hasta que encontró uno pero se dio cuenta que no lo alcanzaba a ver porque estaba enanísima, dentro de ella ya había una desesperación enorme y quería despertar, sentía como si estuviera atrapada en ese estúpido sueño y no podía salirse de él, se acercó con una silla en donde se encontraba el espejo, se subió sobre ella y gritó.

En otra parte del hospital se encontraba el equipo ANBU que la encontró, junto con uno que otro Ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja y el Tercer Hokage platicando sobre la situación en la que habían encontrado a la niña, nunca antes nadie la había visto por lo que pensaron que estaba perdida, cuando estaban decidiendo lo que iban a hacer con ella escucharon un grito desconsolado, todos corrieron hacia la habitación de la cual había salido ese grito y cuando entraron encontraron a la niña dentro del baño arriba de una silla mirándose al espejo detenidamente y sus ojos mostraban incredulidad, ella no podía creer lo que estaba mirando. Escuchó un extraño sonido, un idioma desconocido que ella antes había escuchado, era aquel idioma que tanto se había empeñado en aprender pero que nunca lo hizo porque jamás pensó que lo necesitaría en un futuro, aquel futuro en el que ella sabía nunca iba a ser feliz.

Volteó rápidamente a ver quién le estaba hablando así, cuando vio aquella escena que jamás olvidaría, frente a ella se encontraba el Tercer Hokage y detrás de él estaba el equipo ANBU y los Ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja a los cuales reconoció en seguida por ese extraño chaleco que siempre llevan todos ellos, aquel chaleco de color verde que en la parte de atrás tiene un extraño símbolo; al terminar de mirar aquella escena extrañamente ridícula supo que realmente estaba soñando y que su mente le estaba jugando una broma muy pero muy pesada por lo que no tuvo más remedio que reír como una loca.

Mientras la niña seguía riendo, no podía dejar de pensar que aunque fuera extraño simplemente lo estaba disfrutando porque a pesar de las circunstancias ella siempre quiso ser parte de la Aldea de la Hoja y su mente le estaba ayudando a serlo aunque fuera por un momento. Lo que esta criatura no sabía era que nada de esto era un sueño y que realmente se encontraba en la Aldea de la Hoja, que su vida había dado un giro de 360º y que ella estaba por cumplir su destino.

Pasaron unos cuantos días, nadie sabía de dónde venía esta niña ni qué estaba haciendo en su aldea, la gran mayoría querían deshacerse de ella porque a pesar de que se veía tan inocente y pequeña nunca se sabe quién o qué puede estar implicado detrás de cualquier incidente. Pero el Tercer Hokage decidió que él mismo se encargaría de ella porque dentro de sí mismo sentía la necesidad de protegerla, ayudarla y enseñarle todo lo que sabía; se paró frente a ella y le dijo que él sería su Maestro y que de ese día en adelante todos debían conocerla por el nombre de Mayzet.

Seis meses después Mayzet ya estaba dentro de la academia más prestigiosa de Ninjas de todo el País de Fuego, aún cuando ella se veía de 4 años su mente no representaba la edad física de Mayzet, porque su mente seguía siendo la misma de antes de que ella apareciera de la nada en la Aldea de la Hoja, ella guardaba un secreto, un secreto que no podía seguir ocultando por lo que decidió que confiaría en la persona que la protegió. Cuando llegó ante el Hokage le contó todo lo que recordaba y lo que pensaba, él puso su semblante serio y después de unos cuantos minutos comenzó a hablar y le dijo que él ya había notado algo muy raro en ella, le dijo que creía en cada una de las palabras que había dicho y que por nada del mundo le comentara esto a alguien en quién Mayzet no confiara; y fue en ese mismo momento cuando Mayzet se dio cuenta que jamás regresaría a su mundo y que tenía que rehacer su vida aquí en el lugar que siempre soñó.


	2. Una Difícil Decisión

Gracias Masashi Kisimoto por prestarme a tus personajes :)

2. Una difícil decisión

Mayzet estaba emocionada, ya estaba planeando todas las aventuras que iba a tener en la Aldea de la Hoja, ella sabía que conocería a Naruto, a Sasuke, a Sakura, a Kakashi, a todos aquellos que ella siempre había admirado a pesar de que sabía que ellos eran personajes de un manga inventado por Masashi Kishimoto, pero la persona a la que más quería y por la cual moriría por conocer era a Sabaku no Gaara, aquel personaje que hizo que su corazón se parara cuando lo miró por primera vez, en eso sintió que sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño y durmió tranquilamente con una sonrisa en la cara.

Mientras que esa misma noche el pequeño Sabaku no Gaara había olido aquel aroma que el equipo ANBU había percibido la noche que encontraron a Mayzet y él no fue el único en percibirlo porque dentro de Gaara Shukaku se estremeció también con ese aroma y los dos juraron que encontrarían la fuente de ese olor que encontraban satisfactoriamente relajante.

A la mañana siguiente Mayzet salio de su pequeña casa para ir a la Academia cuando iba de camino hacia allá de pronto le vino a la mente todo lo que sabía sobre aquella Aldea y lo que iba a pasar de ese día en adelante, la huída de Sasuke, la búsqueda incansable de Naruto por traer a su amigo de regreso, la búsqueda de los Jinchuurikis por parte de Akatsuki, toda la historia del manga que ella había leído hasta altas horas de la noche comenzó a llenarle la cabeza, hasta que unas lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por las mejillas porque no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, si ella se involucraba en la vida de aquellos aldeanos algunas cosas podrían cambiar y si no lo hacía la historia pasaría como estaba escrita. Mayzet se encontraba en una encrucijada por una parte ella podría ser feliz si decidía volverse parte de las vidas de aquellas personas y por la otra sería muy infeliz porque a pesar de que se encontraba en el lugar que siempre soñó no podría hacer nada, para no cambiar el futuro y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que tomar una difícil decisión.

Al llegar a la Academia Mayzet se encontraba un poco fuera de sí (más que de costumbre), la mayoría de los niños la veían como un bicho extraño porque no le gustaban los juegos infantiles, ni burlarse de cosas tan absurdas como suelen hacerlo los niños, por lo que siempre la veían raro pero la respetaban. Cuando la clase comenzó el Sensei empezó a hablar de la historia de la Aldea de la Hoja, de los grandes Shinobis y Kunoichis que la han defendido y muerto por el amor a su Aldea y por el amor a sus seres queridos, habló de los sacrificios que muchas veces comentemos los humanos porque pensamos primero en el bienestar de los demás que en el propio, y fue cuando dijo unas palabras que Mayzet recordaría en un futuro dándose cuenta de que su Sensei no tenía todas las respuestas y que un sacrificio es mucho más complicado, dijo que el sacrificio en sí debe hacernos sentir bien porque cuando nos sacrificamos lo hacemos por un bien mayor dejando de lado el egoísmo, pero cuando ese sacrificio nos hace infelices quiere decir que no estamos haciendo las cosas bien y que hay que recapacitar sobre si la decisión que se tomó es la mejor y en caso de no encontrar la respuesta que nos haga felices ese supuesto sacrificio pasa a convertirse en una mala decisión. Al terminar las clases de ese día, el Sensei les dijo a todos los niños que a partir de ese día empezarían a aprender lo que implicaba ser un Ninja real y que ya iban a empezar con las clases prácticas.

Toda la tarde Mayzet estuvo pensando en lo que su Sensei había dicho sobre el sacrificio y lo que implicaba cuando se hacía, que era por un bienestar mayor dejando de lado el egoísmo, ahí fue cuando le vino a la mente que tenía que dejar a un lado su egoísmo y sacrificarse por el futuro de la Aldea, comprendió que no podía influir en la vida de esas personas y que tenía que dejar que las cosas tomaran el rumbo que debían tomar, ella no debía ni podía hacer nada, ella simplemente viviría bajo la sombra de los demás tratando de pasar desapercibida y de ser posible tratar de que nadie ni nada la hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero dentro de ella lo único en lo que podía pensar o más bien el único en el que podía pensar era en Gaara y en que ella por más que quisiera no podría conocerlo jamás, eso partió su corazón.


	3. La Prueba

Gracias Masashi Kisimoto por prestarme a tus personajes :)

3. La Prueba

Un mes después como era costumbre hubo un evento en el cual los nuevos integrantes de la Academia tenían que demostrar si eran aptos o no para ser grandes Ninjas en un futuro, este evento realmente no demostraba nada sobre talento, únicamente se hacía para que los niños se sintieran presionados y querían ver cómo trabajaban bajo presión y así observarían tanto puntos fuertes como puntos débiles dentro de cada niño, era como un pequeño examen que tenían que presentar frente al Tercer Hokage y sus Senseis. Los niños fueron pasando individualmente, algunos salían orgullosos de sí mismos, mientras que otros salían llorando, cuando llegó el turno de Mayzet nadie se esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir en ese momento ni las habilidades extrañas de esa extraña niña en particular, ni siquiera la misma Mayzet se lo esperaba porque como había decidido pasar totalmente desapercibida no se había esforzado en aprender las posiciones de mano ni en hacer los ejercicios básicos para controlar el Chakra, pero ella no podía permitir que el Tercer Hokage se avergonzara de ella porque a pesar de todo él es su protector y Maestro y no quería quedar mal ante él, quería, necesitaba que se sintiera orgulloso y que no se arrepintiera por haberla ayudado.

Al estar parada frente a aquellas personas que con su sola presencia hacían sentir a uno más pequeño de lo que era, Mayzet gracias a que seguía sintiendo su verdadera edad (la edad que tenía antes de aparecer en la Aldea de la Hoja) supo cómo manejar la situación, incluso se sentía demasiado segura de sí misma a pesar de que no se encontraba en la mejor posición debido a que no sabía como se iba a sacar un as de la manga, incluso pensó en engañarlos, pero no supo cómo hacerle, por lo que decidió que se iba a relajar y que iba a pensar en lo que ellos querían y tratar de recordar lo que su Sensei tantas veces le dijo, pero es que él era taaan aburrido. Cuando comenzó la prueba, su Sensei que no le tenía mucho afecto que digamos porque ella era la única de entre todos los niños que no le hacía caso y que muchas veces sentía que ella tenía una madurez superior a la de él pensó que ese día era el DÍA en el que podía demostrar que Mayzet no era nadie.

Todos se quedaron callados cuando el Sensei les explicó la situación en la que se encontraba aquella niña, nadie podía creerlo, pensaban que era una malcriada y que se sentía superior a todos los demás por el simple hecho de que era la protegida del Tercer Hokage, Mayzet tenía la cara mirando hacia el suelo, no se le veía el rostro porque se lo tapaba el cabello negro, ella pensaba que todos ellos tenían razón, que debía haber puesto más atención y que no se merecía estar en esa Aldea y mucho menos tener a un hombre como el Tercer Hokage cuidando de ella, pero en eso en su mente vio a Naruto peleando siempre hasta el final aún cuando las circunstancias no están a su favor sonrió para sí misma y decidió enfrentar la situación, cuando ella levantó la mirada nadie le estaba poniendo atención a excepción de su querido y adorado Maestro que cuando vio a esa niña y a esa mirada con esos ojos negros que brillaban más de lo normal habló y dijo:

_T__odos merecemos la oportunidad de demostrarnos a nosotros mismos y de demostrarle a los demás de lo que somos capaces, además esa niña merece todo el respeto que le podamos ofrecer._

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta él le guiñó el ojo a Mayzet y ella comprendió que todo saldría bien.

Cuando Mayzet salió de esa habitación nadie podía creer lo que acababa de suceder ni siquiera el mismísimo Hokage lo hubiera imaginado pero se sintió más que orgulloso de ese pequeño ser que cada vez que la veía o hablaba con ella lo sorprendía cada vez aún más, él estaba seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta al protegerla como lo hizo y que de ella dependía el bienestar del futuro, aunque no podía ignorar el hecho de que si su alma se corrompía podría llegar a hacer tanto mal como bien hubiera hecho, pero eso por el momento no le preocupaba porque él la tenía a su alrededor y estaba seguro de que le enseñaría lo que es amor y diferenciar entre el bien y el mal; pero el Tercer Hokage no sabía que Mayzet ya sabía diferenciar entre el bien y el mal y no solo eso sino que después de esa prueba sintió el poder en su interior y además dentro de ella escuchó una voz.

Cuando Mayzet cumplió cinco años ella se había convertido en una Chunnin y seis meses después de eso ella ya era un Jounin, nadie podía creer el avance y el poder que ella tenía, un poder que no tenía fin y hacía que todo pareciera tan sencillo porque Mayzet ni siquiera se movía para defenderse no le era necesario, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía tocarla.


	4. Los Exámenes Chunnin

Gracias Masashi Kisimoto por prestarme a tus personajes :)

4. Los Exámenes Chunnin

_Hoy es un lindo día, estoy emocionada porque hoy podré verlo, por fin después de tantos años hoy llega a esta Aldea para hacer los exámenes Chunnin, tengo que salir de prisa porque ya no ha de tardar en llegar, él estará parado en ese árbol y yo tengo que verlo, solo lo voy a ver, no haré nada más_.

Mayzet salió de prisa y se sentó esperanzada sobre aquel edificio esperando ver a esa persona con la que siempre soñó, ese día hacía mucho viento.

_Vaya__ estoy nerviosa jaja, quién lo hubiera imaginado, pero es que la verdad no puedo evitarlo._

De repente vio como comenzaba aquella escena cuando Konohamaru chocó contra el cuerpo de Kankuro, todo pasaba muy lento mientras Mayzet volteaba a todos lados para ver por donde iba a aparecer aquel personaje que la volvía una persona inestable.

_Ahí está Naruto, vaya, la verdad es que sí está un poco tonto jaja, pero aún así le tengo mucho cariño aunque ni siquiera sepa que existo. _

Cuando de repente lo ve, él estaba ahí parado justo en frente con esa mirada endemoniada que tanto le gustaba ver de él, aunque viéndolo en carne y hueso le pareció más amenazante y más guapo.

_Gaara…… ojala pudiera, yo… _

Cuando de repente un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar a espaldas de Mayzet.

_Argh este viento me está tapando los ojos con mi propio cabello. _

Gaara se estaba disculpando con Sasuke cuando el viento tocó su cara, pero no era solo viento, había un olor, era ese olor, Gaara permaneció inmóvil como si nada lo estuviera perturbando, pero no podía ignorar ese olor tenía que saber de donde provenía y Shukaku no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda él estaba todavía más inquieto que Gaara y eso le molestaba, en eso Gaara volteó su mirada y se encontró con una mirada que jamás había visto, una mirada que le molestaba porque sus ojos eran muy negros y brillaban, brillaban mucho, pero ahí comprendió que ese olor venía de esa extraña chica que lo miraba de forma extraña, nadie jamás lo había visto así, nadie había tenido el valor de durar tanto mirándolo, algo pasaba, algo extraño, no quiso seguir indagando por lo que decidió mejor irse y olvidar todo lo que había pasado además de que ese olor lo estaba embriagando.

¿_Gaara me está mirando? Yo no lo puedo creer, su mirada, ohh es tan hermoso, no puedo creer que exista alguien como él, yo… no puedo hacer nada, así que sólo lo seguiré mirando como si fuera la última vez, porque solo así te puedo demostrar lo que siento por ti Gaara a través de mi mirada, sólo así._

Pasaron los días y el examen Chunnin seguía su rumbo Mayzet siempre estuvo atenta a todo lo que pasaba y seguía con la idea de que no debía intervenir en nada, ella solo tenía a una persona en la cabeza y era Gaara no podía pensar en nadie más por lo que lo seguía de cerca, quería saber cómo iba, cómo estaba, aunque dentro de sí sabía que él se encontraba bien y que se podía cuidar solo. De lo que Mayzet no se acordaba era que en ese examen Orochimaru aparecía y mataba al Tercer Hokage.

_Hola Maestro, ¿en qué puedo servirle?._

El Tercer Hokage había citado a Mayzet para encomendarle una misión de última hora que solo ella podía cumplir, ella no se sintió muy segura de lo que decía su maestro pero no le quedó más opción que obedecerlo, el Tercer Hokage intuía que algo iba a pasar y no quería que Mayzet estuviera cerca a pesar de todo le tenía un gran cariño y la quería casi como si fuera su hija, además él sabía que Mayzet no debía intervenir, no aún, pero pronto lo iba a hacer, muy pronto.

_Maestro antes de irme podría ir a ver un poco los combates preliminares, quiero ver la fuerza y determinación de la generación que me corresponde, después de todo algunos de ellos fueron mis compañeros en la Academia antes de convertirme en Chunnin. Claro que puedes ir preciosa._

Así era como la llamaba cuando estaban solos, así le demostraba su amor y ella sabía eso. Mayzet sonrió complacida.

_Pero recuerda preciosa es una misión que me urge así que solo te permitiré ver una pelea o dos, corre, antes de que me arrepienta. _

Mayzet estaba feliz porque quería ver pelear a aquellos Ninjas que son de su edad, cuando llegó estaban anunciando quiénes serían los próximos contrincantes y para suerte de Mayzet era la pelea de Naruto contra Kiba, y esa pelea iba a cambiar el futuro de todos.

_Me parece que Kiba está muy confiado jaja, si supiera cómo le va a ir. _

La pelea comenzó, los ataques de Kiba parecían darle con todo a Naruto, si realmente Mayzet no supiera lo que iba a pasar se hubiera preocupado por Naruto, pero, aunque no quisiera admitirlo sí estaba preocupada por él. Como Mayzet estaba muy concentrada en la pelea no se percató de que un pelirrojo la estaba observando con curiosidad.

_Esa chica apareció de la nada y parece que nadie se inmutó por eso, bola de idiotas. _Pensó Gaara.

Gaara no podía comprender por qué él y Shukaku estaban sintiéndose extraño, ninguno de los dos podía saber que esa chica sería una parte importante en su futuro. La pelea seguía su rumbo, Naruto estaba esforzándose por concentrarse para realizar su nueva técnica cuando Kiba decidió que no le iba a dar tiempo para que la terminara, se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo, quién se iba a imaginar que en ese momento Naruto se echó un gas que dio justo en la cara de Kiba dejándolo completamente fuera de la pelea, en ese momento Mayzet se dio cuenta de algo, ella estaba dejando que la vida le pasara por los ojos, se le había otorgado otra oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla ella tenía que vivir, ella tenía que conocer a esas personas, ahí comprendió que ese era su destino tenía, no, debía hacerlos parte de su vida.

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. _

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa risa.

_Naruto GRACIAS, me has demostrado que tengo que luchar por lo que quiero y que no puedo desperdiciar esta vida escondiéndome en la oscuridad. _

Nadie supo que quiso decir esa chica rara con eso; Naruto no supo que bicho le había picado a esa, ni siquiera sabía que ella lo conociera, y mucho menos se imaginó que lo que hizo cambiar de parecer a Mayzet fue el gas que se echó, aunque en un futuro ella le explicaría la situación.

_¿Escondiéndome en la oscuridad?. _

Gaara no podía creer lo que había escuchado.


	5. La Misión de su Destino

Gracias Masashi Kisimoto por prestarme a tu personajes :)

5. La Misión de su Destino

Mayzet ya estaba preparada para partir, se había enterado de que los exámenes Chunnin iban a continuar hasta dentro de un mes, por lo que pensó que le daría tiempo suficiente para terminar con la Misión que su maestro le encomendó, ella jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que pasaría a partir de ese día y mucho menos que ella encontraría la razón por la cual se encontraba en la Aldea de la Hoja, ella iba a enfrentar su destino. Partió pensativa porque vio que su maestro estaba actuando extraño.

_Lo más seguro es que se deba a los exámenes Chunnin, porque no encuentro otra razón por la cual mi maestro se encuentre preocupado, sí debe ser eso._

Pero a pesar de que ella trataba de convencerse con sus pensamientos su alma sentía que algo iba a pasar y que ella no podría hacer nada para detenerlo.

No entendía muy bien la misión que le habían encomendado porque el Tercer Hokage no fue muy específico, lo único que le dijo fue que necesitaba encontrar un pergamino que poseían unos Ninjas, pero nunca le dijo adónde pertenecían esos Ninjas o adónde se dirigían, por lo que pensó que lo más probable era que esta misión la iba a fallar, pero no por eso dejó las esperanzas de lado, ella creía que encontraría el camino. Después de una semana Mayzet estaba muy cansada y no sabía que hacer, o hacia donde dirigirse, cuando decidió que tenía que parar a pensar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, se paró enfrente de un hermoso lago y decidió ponerse a meditar, cuando terminó de hacerlo se dio cuenta que tenía que regresar porque no tenía caso que siguiera buscando ya que no sabía absolutamente nada, cuando se paró sintió a su cuerpo moverse, se movía como si tuviera vida propia, ella no podía parar, estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas dirigiéndose a quién sabe dónde. Cuando su cuerpo paró habían pasado ya 3 días y era de noche, en esos días Mayzet no había consumido ningún tipo de alimento ni había descansado por lo cual cayó rendida debajo de un árbol y se quedó completamente dormida. Se despertó al escuchar un ruido muy extraño aunque pronto no tardó en darse cuenta que ese sonido era el de su estómago pidiéndole comida, decidió comer algunos insectos y raíces que se encontraban a su alrededor y cuando se sintió satisfecha observó el lugar al que había llegado y se quedó pasmada por la belleza de ese sitio en particular, enfrente de ella se encontraba una casa de piedra, cubierta completamente por una enredadera, por lo que pensó que esa casa debía ser muy vieja, no supo por qué pero sintió la necesidad de entrar e investigar lo que esa casa escondía.

Se acercó sigilosamente esperando que nadie viviera en ese lugar, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta notó que esta se encontraba abierta y sin siquiera pensarlo entró, lo primero que vio fue una sala enorme llena de luz y en medio de esa sala estaba parada una señora, con el cabello blanco, la piel arrugada y ojos de color miel, Mayzet pensó que ese debía ser el hogar de esa Señora.

_Lo siento mucho, pensé que nadie vivía aquí, ahora mismo me salgo, lamento haberla incomodado. _Mayzet se disculpó.

_No te preocupes niña, he estado esperándote desde hace mucho tiempo._

La muchacha no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

_¿Esperándome? Me parece que se está equivocando de persona, yo no la conozco. _

_Pero yo sí te conozco. _Soltó la Señora. _Tú eres la persona que ha venido a salvarnos, aquella que ha cruzado la barrera de los mundos para cumplir su destino. _

Mayzet se quedó callada porque en ese instante recordó su pasado y la Señora tenía razón, ella no pertenecía a este mundo, pero esa loca idea de que tenía que salvar a todos, eso sí no podía ser cierto.

_Te lo probaré, necesito que vengas conmigo, tengo algo que enseñarte. _

No dudó un segundo en seguirla, a pesar de que pensaba que la Señora tenía mal un tornillo le inspiraba mucha confianza, llegaron a una habitación parecida a una Biblioteca, estaba llena de libros y lo primero que le llamó a Mayzet su atención fue un extraño libro dentro de una caja de cristal y en la portada tenía un símbolo que ella conocía perfectamente.

_Esto no puede ser una coincidencia, ese símbolo, no lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo es posible?. _

En ese momento ella tocó su el lado izquierdo de su vientre, esa figura era exactamente igual a un tatuaje que ella se había hecho como símbolo de amistad entre sus amigas cuando habían cumplido 18 años, por lo que no dudó en agarrar el libro y comenzarlo a leer, no le costó mucho porque después de todo estaba escribo en un idioma que nadie conocía excepto ella, porque ese idioma resultó ser su lengua materna, el idioma con el que creció toda su vida.


	6. El LIbro

Gracias Masashi Kisimoto por prestarme a tus personajes :)

6. El Libro

Era un libro sumamente viejo, la pasta era de color beige y cuando le daba la luz parecía como si brillara, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era aquella imagen, Mayzet miró fijamente aquel símbolo y mientras más lo hacía comenzó a escuchar un pequeño sonido que se iba haciendo más y más fuerte.

_¿El latido de un corazón?. _Si, eso era lo que oía, se quedó escuchándolo durante unos minutos.

Cuando por fin decidió abrir el libro, comenzó a ojearlo, pasaba cada página como si fueran un tesoro invaluable que no podía ser destruido y fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, encontró una página que tenía algo muy parecido a una profecía comenzó a leerla y lo que ella más deseaba en ese momento era terminar aquellas palabras.

Cuando pueda ver a través de los ojos que la cuidan, utilizar la fuerza dentro de ella y encontrar la décima cola, en ese momento escuchará la razón de su vida. Y a partir de ese entonces ella no podrá escapar de su destino por que comprenderá que ella es la llave que abre los otros mundos.

Deberá utilizar la técnica ancestral conocida como el Sello sobre el Sello, beber la sangre del contenedor para lograr que se forme un vínculo y así poder comunicarse con la energía sellada además de controlar y proteger a los que lo necesiten.

Comenzará por el contenedor que posea menos extremidades, si no lo hace así su cuerpo no podrá resistir la entrada del poder y en ese momento morirá.

Para completar su destino tendrá que enseñar a utilizar la fuerza de aquellos que sean contenedores de las energías más poderosas que se han conocido a través de los siglos. Estos contenedores deberán luchar por completar la fusión de las dos energías contenidas en su interior.

El ritual de la Guerrera podrá llevarse a cabo cuando las 9 fusiones estén completadas y la llave sea una sola con su voz interior, será entonces cuando todos se vuelvan uno y surja el arma más poderosa de todo el Universo, que podrá ser utilizada para Bien o para Mal.

Cuando se utilice el arma deberá hacerse con mucho cuidado porque solo podrá haber dos resultados uno de ellos salvará al Mundo mientras que el otro iniciará el Apocalipsis que destruirá todo.

La llave no tendrá mucho tiempo, debe encontrar el camino que la lleve a la Inmortalidad, al no hacer esto ella morirá porque su cuerpo poco a poco se irá consumiendo gracias al poder dentro de ella.

_¿Qué significan estas palabras?. _

Mientras que una voz detrás de ella le contestó.

_Estas palabras son tu tarea, tu futuro y tu vida. _

_Pero… ¿Está segura que esto se refiere a mi?. Decía Mayzet._

_Claro que se refiere a ti, sino no podrías leerlo, mi familia ha estado custodiando este libro desde hace muchos años pasando de generación en generación, esperando que la persona de la que habla la Profecía viniera hacia nosotros, únicamente tú podrías encontrar este lugar y únicamente tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer de ahora en adelante. _

Mayzet se quedó pensativa, no sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, no les hallaba ningún sentido, se sentía impotente, frustrada pero más que nada asustada, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer ni lo que estaba escuchando, cuando de pronto la Vieja la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

_Yo fui educada para que cuando al fin llegara la llave le pudiera entregar este libro y le ayudara a prepararse para lo que va a venir en un futuro, entiende niña debes estar preparada para cualquier situación, no sabes a lo que te vas a enfrentar y no puedes confiarte demasiado, por lo que, te quedarás a mi lado hasta que estés lista, yo te ayudaré a encontrar el camino; y recuerda este libro le pertenece a tu corazón, no dudes en compartirlo con él. _

Mayzet se quedó pensativa, a qué se referirá la Vieja con eso de que el libro le pertenece a mi corazón y que no dude el compartírselo, con el paso del tiempo ella encontraría la respuesta a su propia pregunta.


	7. Preparándose para el Futuro

Gracias masashi Kisimoto por prestarme a tus personajes :)

7. Preparándose para el Futuro

Mayzet entrenaba todos los días, la Vieja le decía que no podía perder la condición física que tenía y que era muy importante que pudiera durar días peleando. Una semana después Mayzet llevaba un día completo meditando cuando escuchó una voz hermosa, una voz que se estaba dirigiendo a ella, sintió grandes deseos de ponerse a llorar de felicidad porque eso era lo que la voy le hacía sentir, se contuvo, pero hizo algo que no tenía pensado simplemente fue un impulso.

_¿Quién eres?. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Yo soy la voz dentro de ti, soy el Ser que te ayudará a cumplir tu destino, soy tu sabiduría, tu corazón, tu razón de ser y aquel que te cuida, si no existiera yo tú tampoco lo harías, nuestros destinos siempre han estado unidos y he esperado por ti siglos. _

_¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?. _Preguntó la niña.

_Primero debes ver a través de los ojos que te cuidan. _Contestó la voz.

_¿Y cómo hago eso?, ¿cómo puedo saber quién es la persona que me cuida?, ¿dónde lo puedo encontrar?. _Dijo Mayzet.

La voz rió, no era una risa escandalosa, al contrario, era una risa tranquila, cautivadora.

_No necesitas buscar en otro lugar que no sea tu interior. _Dijo la voz.

Ese día no volvió a escuchar aquella voz, la Vieja la llamó estaba preocupada porque no había comido nada por lo que le preparó una cena para que pudiera ir a acostarse satisfecha.

Estando acostada, empezó a reflexionar acerca de lo que había pasado desde que llegó a ese lugar, recordó un párrafo en especial de la Profecía:

Cuando pueda ver a través de los ojos que la cuidan, utilizar la fuerza dentro de ella y encontrar la décima cola, en ese momento escuchará la razón de su vida. Y a partir de ese entonces ella no podrá escapar de su destino por que comprenderá que ella es la llave que abre los otros mundos.

_Muy bien._

Se decía a sí misma.

_Tengo que descifrar lo que quiere decir ese párrafo, la voz me dijo que lo primero que tenía que hacer era ver a través de los ojos que me cuidan y que debo encontrarlo en mi interior, ¿pero cómo diablos voy a saber lo que quiere decir con eso?, bueno, realmente no muchas personas han cuidado de mi, solo mi Maestro el Tercer Hokage, pero no creo que se refiera a él, ¿buscar dentro de mi interior?, estoy buscando, pero no encuentro nada._

Ya no pudo más con el cansancio y se quedó dormida.

Mientras que en otra parte se encontraba un Viejo preocupado.

_Nunca debí haberla mandado a una misión que ni siquiera existía, únicamente quería que se alejara por unos cuantos días pero esto ya es el colmo, no he tenido noticia alguna de ella y me estoy preocupando, a pesar de que sé que ella tiene un gran poder y se puede cuidar sola, pero aún así sigue siendo una niña, de mente madura, pero a la vista de todos los demás es una simple niña, espero no haber cometido un error mandándola a lo desconocido._

Había pasado otra semana más y Mayzet no había vuelto a escuchar aquella voz, ese día era día de meditación, por lo que se acomodó en la punta de un árbol para poder mezclarse con el sonido de la naturaleza; no se podía concentrar y en su mente apareció aquel símbolo, y recordó el día en el que decidió ponérselo junto con sus amigas, cada una iba a tomar rumbos diferentes, la Universidad, ciudades distintas, se iban a separar, pero no por eso querían olvidar el tiempo que pasaron juntas por lo que decidieron que debían tatuarse el mismo símbolo para conmemorar 15 años de amistad, ese símbolo representaba la unidad, amistad, confianza y amor que había en sus corazones, y la razón por la cual decidieron que ese debía ser el símbolo fue porque esas letras significaban "Siempre en mi Corazón"; sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su mente Mayzet repitió.

_Siempre en mi Corazón._

Justo en ese momento recordó una frase que la voz le había dicho:

_Yo soy la voz dentro de ti, soy el Ser que te ayudará a cumplir tu destino, soy tu sabiduría, tu corazón, tu razón y aquel que te cuida, si no existiera yo tú tampoco lo harías, nuestros destinos siempre han estado unidos y he esperado por ti siglos._

Y entonces repitió:

_¿Tu corazón y aquel que te cuida?._

Empezó a unir ideas.

_Mi tatuaje significa siempre en mi corazón y es el mismo símbolo que se encuentra en la portada del libro, eso quiere decir que esa voz siempre ha estado conmigo pero no fue hasta ahora que realmente la escuché, y si esa voz es aquel que me cuida, entonces, debo encontrar la manera de ver a través de los ojos de aquel que me cuida, debo aprender a mirar a través de los ojos de la voz dentro de mi, entonces, no es simplemente una voz lo que hay dentro de mi, tal como lo dijo es un Ser._

Mayzet se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en la cara, porque había descifrado parte de la Profecía, por lo que no se preocupaba por lo que pudiera estar pasando a su alrededor, ya se cumplirían 28 días de su partida de la Aldea de la Hoja, estaba por pasar un mes completo, eso solo significaría que los exámenes Chunnin estaban por reiniciar y que la muerte de aquel que fue su Maestro era más que inevitable.


	8. La Leyenda de los Demonios con Cola

Gracias Masashi Kisimoto por prestarme a tus personajes :)

8. La Leyenda de los Demonios con Cola

A la mañana siguiente Mayzet supo que debía seguir descifrando la Profecía, ella sentía que estaba muy cerca de encontrar respuestas.

_Muy bien, debo ir paso por paso, ahora tengo que encontrar la manera de utilizar la fuerza dentro de mi y encontrar la décima cola, ¿pero queeee?, ¿que significa esto?. _

Cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar, estuvo así aproximadamente 2 horas, no sabía que debía hacer de ahora en adelante, hasta que recordó lo que la Vieja le había dicho:

_Yo te ayudaré a encontrar el camino. _

Por lo que decidió que era hora de volver a entablar conversación con aquella Señora.

_Disculpe, ¿podría preguntarle algunas cosas?. _

_Claro niña, después de todo para eso estoy aquí. _Contestó la Señora.

_Bueno, primero me gustaría comentarle acerca de una frase en especial que se encuentra en la Profecía, que dice algo sobre encontrar la décima cola, realmente no entiendo a que se refiere con eso, ¿usted tiene alguna idea sobre lo que eso podría significar?._

La vieja sonrío y lo que dijo fue lo siguiente.

_Muy bien niña, al parecer ya estás avanzando, por lo que me parece que deberías seguir leyendo el libro que te dí, debe mencionar una Leyenda, la Leyenda de los Demonios con Cola. _

Mayzet corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto no sin antes agradecerle a la Vieja por su respuesta y lo que encontró fue lo siguiente:

De acuerdo a la Leyenda existen 5 Dioses de los elementos: el Dios del Viento, el Dios del Fuego, el Dios del Agua, el Dios del Rayo y el Dios de la Tierra. Estos Dioses fueron sellados para ser utilizados en el futuro como "Las Herramientas del Poder" dentro de envases sagrados, 5 de los 9 Bijuus son los Dioses de los elementos, estos son: Shukaku (Dios del Viento), Kyubi (Dios del Fuego), Isonade (Dios del Agua), Raijuu (Dios del Rayo) y Kaku (Dios de la Tierra). Cada una de estas criaturas tiene un número distinto de colas, en función de su poder, y que sirve para darles nombre. Se dice que eran esencias puras que fueron corrompidas por los humanos a través del tiempo, cada cola representa 100 años de vida y en teoría más fuerza.

Shukaku o Ichibi: es un Bijuu en forma de perro mapache (Tanuki), Shukaku es el espíritu corrupto de un monje de la arena que se convirtió en demonio y originalmente estaba sellado dentro de una tetera. Este demonio es inteligente pero incoherente, dándole un aire de borracho al hablar. Tiene el control del viento y la arena y posee una innata sed de sangre lo cual hace que goce con la oportunidad de matar. Posee una cola.

Nekomata: Es un Bijuu en forma de gato y posee el poder de la muerte. Este Bijuu vive en el "Bosque de la Muerte". Su forma es de un monstruoso gato negro, el es la mascota del Dios de la Muerte. Nekomata se alimenta de los espíritus de los muertos y puede invocarlos para que peleen por él. Usa un tercer ojo en su frente para consumir los espíritus. Posee dos colas.

Sanbi o Isonade: Es un Bijuu en forma de tiburón con un afilado cuerno en su frente, vive en las oscuras aguas del Oeste de Japón, cada cierto tiempo Isonade nada hacia la superficie del mar para respirar aire fresco. Tiene una gran velocidad y controla las corrientes de agua. Posee tres colas.

Yonbi: Es un Bijuu que se parece a un reptil, era una criatura que vivía cerca del Monte Fuji, debido al gas tóxico del volcán y las cenizas se transformó en un monstruo mitad gallo mitad serpiente. Todo cerca del él muere por el veneno que tiene en su cuerpo. Controla los venenos y gases venenosos. Posee cuatro colas.

Gobi: Es un Bijuu parecido a un perro con cinco colas, cada cola de esta criatura representa un elemento de poder: viento, agua, tierra, rayo y fuego. Puede causar daños catastróficos cuando las usa. Es el Dios de la ilusión.

Rokubi o Raijuu: Es un Bijuu en forma de comadreja, tiene cuatro piernas y unas garras muy afiladas, su grito suena como un rayo, es el Dios del trueno y puede liberar una gran cantidad de electricidad en una batalla. Posee seis colas.

Shichibi o Kaku: Es un Bijuu con forma de tejón, es el más pequeño de todos y más astuto y cauteloso. Mata desmenuzando y destruyendo el terreno que se encuentra debajo de su objetivo, haciéndolos caer hacia su boca. En tierra se puede transformar en cualquier tipo de criatura, pero no puede hacerlo si no tiene arcilla. Es el Dios de la Tierra. Posee siete colas.

Hachibi: Es un Bijuu con forma de serpiente, tiene unos ojos rojos intensos, 8 cabezas y 8 colas y tiene el poder del mundo de los demonios. Cada cabeza representa un símbolo: Almas, Fantasmas, Maligno, Demoniaco, Asesinar, El Inframundo y Muerte.

Kyuubi: Tiene la forma de un zorro con nueve colas y es el más fuerte de todos. La razón de su poder es porque tiene una cantidad ilimitada de poder. Es muy astuto e inteligente. El Kyuubi es un demonio inteligente que es capaz de hablar y discutir, y con una personalidad sádica.


	9. La Transformación

Agradezco a Masashi Kisimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.

9. La Transformación

_¡La Leyenda de los Demonios con colas!, pero, sigo sin entender lo de encontrar la décima cola, momento, solo existen 9 demonios, por lo tanto el máximo de colas que puede haber son 9, pero la Profecía claramente habla acerca de encontrar la décima cola, entonces ¡hay un décimo demonio! del cual no se sabe nada, pero, si no sé en dónde está, ni cómo luce, ni dónde encontrarlo, ¿cómo le voy a hacer para buscarlo?._

Mayzet no podía seguir con su entrenamiento porque estaba muy ocupada reflexionando acerca de lo que había ocurrido en ese mes.

_El tiempo se pasa rapidísimo, aunque no debería estar perdiendo este tiempo, tengo que aprender, es lo único que puedo hacer ahora._

Empezó a correr y correr y correr, le gustaba mucho hacerlo porque sentía el viento sobre su cara y su cuerpo, sentía la sensación de libertad y sintió una felicidad que en años no había tenido, no se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo muy rápido, a pesar de que siempre había pensado que era más rápida que todos los que conocía, esta velocidad era diferente, empezó a notar como dejaba los árboles detrás de ella, rió orgullosa de lo que estaba logrando, y fue cuando notó que no estaba corriendo como lo hacía normalmente, ella lo estaba haciendo en cuatro patas como lo hacen los animales, al contrario de asustarse se sintió poderosa, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, dentro de ella los conductos de Chakra comenzaron a tornarse azules con un brillo singular hasta que ese color comenzó a notarse en su piel, era como si ese Chakra se estuviera apoderando de ella, sus ojos también comenzaron a cambiar, se hicieron más alargados pero aún así conservaron el color negro y el brillo característico que la niña poseía, hasta que su mirada cambió por completo.

La transformación seguía y Mayzet estaba encantada con lo que estaba pasando, era como si estuviera soñando, por lo que decidió pensar que estaba dormida, después siguieron las uñas de sus manos y pies, se alargaron y se afilaron, hasta que llegó la hora en que debía completar su cambio, su mandíbula se alargó, todo su cuerpo se llenó de pelo de color azul brilloso, sus orejas se alargaron y sus dentadura se convirtió en la de una fiera.

_Veo que por fin me has encontrado, mi nombre es Kibou y yo soy la guardiana de los Bijuus, en el momento en el que todos los Bijuus fueron sellados dentro de un cuerpo humano yo renací. _Dijo aquella voz.

Mayzet no había notado que cuando paró y dejó de correr lo hizo encima de un lago, y lo que ella veía debajo de sus pies era un hermoso y enorme zorro azul brillante con 10 colas y se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

_Tú y yo debemos fusionarnos y volvernos uno solo, yo te enseñaré a utilizar mi poder que de ahora en adelante es tuyo y juntas cumpliremos la tarea que nos tiene el destino. _Continuaba la voz.

_¿Y cuál es esa tarea?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Proteger con nuestra vida el secreto del arma más poderosa del Universo, así como también proteger a los contenedores de las energías más poderosas y en caso de ser necesario realizar el Ritual de la Guerrera. _Contestó Kibou.

_¿Entonces ese es el Destino que tengo que cumplir?, ¿es por eso que dejé mi mundo?. _Decía Mayzet con tono preocupado.

_No te preocupes yo estaré aquí, te enseñaré a que nos volvamos un Ser, y poco a poco iremos respondiendo todas las preguntas, ahora mismo dime que es lo que ves. _Preguntó Kibou.

_¿A qué te refieres con eso?. _Decía Mayzet

_Dime que es lo que estás viendo. _Dijo Kibou.

_Te estoy viendo a ti. _Continuaba Mayzet sin entender adónde quería llegar.

_Muy bien, ahora quiero que tú te observes, quiero que veas tus manos, tus pies, tu cuerpo. _Dijo Kibou.

Cuando Mayzet hizo eso jamás esperó ver que sus manos no estaban ahí y sus pies tampoco, en su lugar tenía 4 patas, garras y un pelaje de color azul brillante, ahí se dio cuenta que lo que no estaba viendo a través del lago sino que estaba viendo su propio reflejo, que ella se había transformado y que ella al igual que los Jinchuurikis también era un contenedor.

_Pronto cuando seamos uno solo, no tendrás la necesidad de transformarte en mí a menos que sea sumamente necesario, nuestro poder será el mismo al igual que nuestra mente, tus sentimientos serán míos, y nuestro corazón se unirá. _Dijo Kibou.

Mayzet cayó rendida en su cama porque como aún no sabía controlar el poder de Kibou le quitaba demasiada energía.


	10. La Despedida

Agradezco a Masashi Kisimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.

10. La Despedida

Hoy se cumplía un mes exactamente de su partida de la Aldea de la Hoja, pero Mayzet estaba tan concentrada en entrenar para lograr que Kibou y ella fueran un solo Ser, que no notó que ese día el aire olía raro, que los animales e insectos se estaban retrayendo y que el sol parecía triste y opaco. Estuvo entrenando su nuevo poder, lo primero que tenía que hacer era saber controlarlo y ver de lo que era capaz de lograr Kibou. Para las dos fue una mañana muy pesada por lo que Kibou decidió que deberían descansar por unos minutos, Mayzet se quedó dormida.

En el sueño, ella se encontraba en la Aldea de la Hoja, viendo la pelea entre Gaara y Sasuke, justo en ese momento Sasuke había traspasado la arena que protegía a Gaara y lo había golpeado con su Chidori, Mayzet no entendía nada, pero sabía que esa escena ya la había visto antes, después de eso todo pasó tan rápido, Naruto estaba encima de un enorme sapo peleando contra Shukaku, la pelea parecía que nunca iba a terminar, pero por muy extraño que pareciera Mayzet podía sentir la enorme cantidad de Chakra que estos dos muchachos poseían en su interior. La escena cambió de repente y Mayzet al principio no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero justo en frente de ella se encontraba su Maestro, él estaba enfrente de Orochimaru realizando una técnica de sellado, ahí se dio cuenta que no solamente era un sueño, eso estaba ocurriendo realmente y se acercó sobre su costado izquierdo y lo miró a los ojos, ella se percató que él también la estaba mirando, Mayzet pensó que eso no podía ser verdad el hecho que su Maestro la estuviera observando y casi por inercia ella comenzó a hablar con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_Yo se que nunca te dije lo importante que resultaste ser para mí, tú me enseñaste a vivir, me enseñaste a amar al prójimo y a aquellas personas que nos rodean, tú siempre serás aquel hombre que me forjó como niña, como amiga, como ser humano, como hija y como Kunoichi, yo nunca te dije que siempre te quise más que como un simple Maestro, tú siempre fuiste como un Padre para mí, ojala pudieras escuchar mis palabras y ver mis lágrimas, yo no pude entender muy bien un término que me comentaste cuando era más chica y no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber llegado a esta Aldea, quisiste enseñarme lo que era La Voluntad de Fuego ahora gracias a que puedo ver tu Sacrificio lo comprendo perfectamente, te quiero. _

Aunque Mayzet jamás se lo esperó hubo una respuesta por parte del Hokage.

_Yo también te quiero pequeña, no comprendo el que estés aquí presente, realmente me tenías muy preocupado porque no sabía en dónde te habías metido, quiero decirte que me siento muy orgulloso de haber sido tu Maestro y que tienes una fuerza enorme dentro de ti que puede causar felicidad o dolor, de ti depende todo preciosa, ojala estuviéramos en otra situación para poder abrazarte, pero al menos me dio gusto el haber podido despedirme de ti, ahora si me disculpas tengo que continuar con lo que estoy haciendo por el bien de los ciudadanos de esta Aldea, confía en tu corazón que sabe juzgar bien a la gente y antes de terminar con esta conversación quiero decirte que me duele que te encierres dentro de ti, quiero que encuentres el significado de amistad, sacrificio, amor, confianza, y eso únicamente lo vas a poder lograr relacionándote con las personas, no tengas miedo de cambiar el futuro. _

_Si Padre, eso haré, gracias. _Dijo Mayzet con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando Mayzet abrió los ojos vio que se encontraba todavía en aquel lugar perdido, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, la persona que consideraba su Padre había muerto y ella no pudo impedirlo.

_¿Cómo es posible que me haya quedado aquí tanto tiempo?, yo sabía que él iba a morir y ni siquiera lo pude recordar, no pude hacer nada para salvarlo. _

Golpeó el suelo en señal de impotencia y decepción, cuando escuchó algo que la tranquilizó, dentro de ella escuchaba un aullido, Kibou estaba llorando.

Al escuchar ese aullido que podría romper el corazón de cualquiera que lo escuchara Mayzet simplemente se dejó llevar, volvió a ocurrir la transformación, pero hubo algo diferente esta vez, comenzó a llover y sintió que su cuerpo se fundía con el Universo, ella se seguía sintiendo desgraciada y Kibou pudo sentirlo como si fuera propio el sentimiento, en ese momento ambas se dieron cuenta que se habían fusionado en un Ser y que a partir de entonces ya no podrían vivir sin estar en continuo contacto, habían formado un lazo y ellas no fueron las únicas en notarlo, todos aquellos que estaban a su alrededor también lo sintieron, los animales, los insectos, los árboles, todo ser viviente que estuviera cerca, y todos comenzaron a llorar sintiendo la desconsolación de ese Ser que acababa de nacer.


	11. El Regreso a la Aldea de la Hoja

Agradezco a Masashi Kisimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.

11. El Regreso a la Aldea de la Hoja

Mayzet se despidió de aquella vieja que le enseñó tantas cosas y que le ayudó a encontrar su destino, dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas cuando se alejó unos metros y volteó la vista para mirar ese lugar tan mágico, sabiendo que algún día regresaría.

Llegó a la Aldea de la Hoja un día después del funeral del Tercer Hokage y de todos los Ninjas que perdieron sus vidas defendiendo su hogar, se dirigió directamente al lugar donde sabría que estaría enterrado su Maestro, cuando lo encontró se hincó y susurró.

_Perdóname por llegar tan tarde Padre y por no estar aquí para defender nuestra Aldea. _

Mayzet esperaba una respuesta, pero sabía que no llegaría por más que la esperara, comenzó a llorar.

_Vaya, realmente pensé que te habías escapado o que habías tenido algo que ver con este atentado. _Escuchó esa voz detrás de ella y sabía perfectamente quién se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

_Veo que no has cambiado en nada Kakashi, ¿a que debo el honor de que me dirijas la palabra?. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Yo solo estaba paseando por la Aldea cuando llegaste y quería saber adónde te dirigías con tanta prisa, ¿no crees que lo mejor sea que abandones la aldea?, de todas maneras nadie te tiene mucho afecto y muchos no saben que existes. _Dijo Kakashi.

_Bueno, pues ese es mi problema, no puedo entender por qué después de tantos años que llevamos de conocernos y de tantas misiones que cumplimos juntos por qué aún no puedes confiar en mí. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Eso es simple, por que sé que escondes algo y ahora que elijan a un nuevo Hokage no vayas a creer que también serás su protegida, tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar y yo estaré ahí para escuchar cada palabra que tengas que decir. _

_Lo sé Kakashi y te comprendo perfectamente, pero si de mi depende, todavía me gustaría seguir siendo parte de esta Aldea por que es el único hogar que tengo, además tengo el presentimiento de que deberíamos preocuparnos por cosas que tienen mayor importancia, gracias por tu conversación pero tengo que irme, adiós. _

Mayzet nunca se molestó por la desconfianza que Kakashi siempre le tuvo, después de todo ella sabía que él era una buena persona y un excelente Shinobi.

Pasó primero a cenar con Ichiraku y cuando llegó a su casa encontró todo en su lugar, excepto que encima de su cama había una caja de pañuelos desechables no se preocupó por quién los había puesto ahí porque lo primero que hizo fue abrazar esa caja, acostarse en su cama y comenzar a llorar, sin notar que la persona que le había dejado ese regalo estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

_Justo como pensé, realmente le duele la muerte del Tercer Hokage. _Y su rostro cambió a una sonrisa que no se veía claramente debido una máscara que tapaba su cara.

Ya había pasado una semana después de aquel incidente y por lo que sabía Naruto se había ido con Jiraiya en busca de Lady Tsunade.

_Lo más seguro es que ya no han de tardar y cuando ella se entere de mi historia querrá platicar conmigo, no sé que le voy a decir, tengo miedo. _

_No te preocupes. _Dijo la voz en su interior. _Debemos confiar en ella, tenemos que hacerlo para poder cumplir con nuestra tarea. _

_Tienes razón Kibou. _

Salieron a dar un paseo al bosque.

_¿Puedes ver lo que yo veo__?. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Si pequeña, es hermoso._Le contestó Kibou.

Mayzet se recostó sobre su espalda para mirar el cielo y jugar con Kibou a encontrarle forma a las nubes, cuando de repente escuchó una voz.

_Hola. _

_Hola Neji-kun ¿cómo has estado?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Pues, ahora me siento mejor._ Contestó Neji.

_Me alegra saber eso, me enteré de tu pelea con Naruto-kun, ¿cómo te sientes respecto a eso?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Gracias a Naruto-kun pude darme cuenta de mi error, es un chico especial, auque sea un tarado. _Contestó Neji.

_Jaja, si Naruto-kun es especial. _Dijo Mayzet con un tono esperanzado.

_Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti, pensé que habías dejado la Aldea desde hace años. _Dijo Neji.

_No, nunca la dejé, solo había decidido que tenía que vivir recluida pasando desapercibida, pero es también gracias a Naruto-kun que me di cuenta de mi error, creo que tenemos más en común de lo que crees Neji-kun. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Si, Mayzet-chan ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?. _Dijo Neji.

_Por supuesto. _Le contestó Mayzet.

_¿Recuerdas aquel día que nos conocimos?, ¿recuerdas todo lo que me dijiste?. _Preguntó Neji.

_Neji-kun ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no recuerdo absolutamente nada?. _Contestó Mayzet.

Neji puso cara de decepción, por lo que Mayzet agregó.

_Pero cuando llegue a recordar algo prometo que te buscaré y te contaré todo. _

_Gracias, nos vemos. _Dijo Neji.

Desde que Mayzet era pequeña solo recordaba haber tenido dos conversaciones con Neji, una la que acababa de tener y la otra cuando le exigió que le diera lo que le había prometido, ella nunca supo de lo que estaba hablando, cuando Kibou la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_Yo si recuerdo perfectamente aquella conversación, tú no la recuerdas porque no fuiste tú la que hablo con él, fui yo. _

_¿Y por qué lo hiciste, que fue lo que le prometiste?. _Le preguntó Mayzet.

_Yo vi un gran poder dentro de él, una fuerza que muy pocos humanos tienen, y le prometí que cuando estuviera listo le iba a dar un regalo. _Contestó Kibou.

_¿Y qué clase de regalo?._ Preguntó Mayzet.

_Nosotras tenemos la capacidad de entregar parte de nuestro de poder a aquellas personas que se lo hayan ganado y que puedan controlarlo. _Contestó Kibou.

_¿Y por qué le prometiste eso a Neji-kun?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Bueno, como ya te dije sé que él podrá controlar nuestro poder, además, no sé, simplemente lo hice por impulso. _Contestó Kibou con una voz mostrando inseguridad.

_Pues él seguirá viniendo a nosotras por eso que le prometiste. _Contestó Mayzet con un tono molesto.

_Lo siento pequeña, no estaba pensado. _Dijo Kibou.

_No te preocupes, no descartaré la idea totalmente, creo que él tiene mucha capacidad, y después de la pelea con Naruto-kun, él empezará una transformación en su personalidad, solo tenemos que esperar. _


	12. Tsunadesama

Agradezco a Masashi Kisimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.

12. Tsunade-sama

Toda la Aldea estaba presente cuando se proclamó al Quinto Hokage, incluso Mayzet estaba ahí, Lady Tsunade sabía un poco acerca de la historia de esa particular niña que fue la protegida del Tercer Hokage y obviamente tenía mucho interés en conocerla y conocer su historia, pero por el momento, tenía asuntos pendientes que hacer, y dejó su curiosidad para otro día.

Mayzet estaba recostada en su cama, pensando en cómo el Tercer Hokage le había enseñado a hablar y leer el idioma japonés, a fin de cuentas le costó mucho trabajo aunque Mayzet era una excelente alumna y lo aprendió en poco menos de un mes, cuando de pronto cerró los ojos y comenzó a tener un dolor agudo en su corazón, era como si estuviera sufriendo por alguien.

_Kibou ¿esto que siento es por la pérdida del Tercer Hokage?. _

_No pequeña, mira bien dentro de tu corazón. _Dijo Kibou.

_Este dolor no es mío, puedo sentirlo. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Así es, este dolor no es el tuyo. _Dijo Kibou.

_¿Pero entonces de quién es? y ¿porqué lo estoy sintiendo?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Este dolor es de un Junchuuriki, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que entre más apegada estés a los Jinchuurikis podrás sentir todo lo que ellos sienten, escuchar su alma y su corazón. _Dijo Kibou.

_Naruto…. _Pensó Mayzet.

Mayzet se dirigió en busca de Naruto, ella podía sentir todo el sufrimiento de ese muchacho, corrió en su dirección, hasta que lo encontró, ella se sorprendió muchísimo porque a pesar de que ella se estaba rompiendo en pedazos por dentro a causa del sufrimiento de Naruto, él se veía tan tranquilo, como si no estuviera sintiendo nada. _Naruto-kun, ¿me puedo sentar a tu lado?. _

_Por supuesto, Kakashi-sensei me ha platicado mucho sobre ti, ¿podrías decirme que fue lo que quisiste decir aquel día de mi pelea con Kiba?. _Preguntó Naruto.

_Mmmm no estoy muy segura de que lo quieras saber, pero si ese es tu deseo no te lo negaré, hasta hace poco yo era una persona muy solitaria, la única persona que se preocupaba por mi y que me cuidaba nos acaba de dejar, sacrificando su vida por todos los aldeanos que nos rodean, el que yo viera tu pelea podría decirse que fue por pura casualidad, pero yo no creo en las coincidencias, así que pienso que fue por causa del destino que yo tenía que estar ahí, te vi peleando dando todo de ti, y fue cuando sucedió algo inesperado, o no Naruto-kun?. _Dijo Mayzet.

_No sé a qué te refieres Mayzet-chan. _Dijo Naruto.

_Jaja, perdón, a lo mejor solo fue inesperado para mi, fue cuando te echaste un gas._

Naruto se sonrojó y volteó la vista hacia otro lugar, Mayzet para no incomodarlo también volteó la vista.

_No te preocupes, no me voy a burlar de ti, solo quería que supieras que cuando eso sucedió algo en mi cambió, desde ese día supe que mi vida debía cambiar y que no debía encerrarme en mi mundo, tú Naruto-kun hiciste que yo quisiera vivir, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?. _

Naruto volvió a sonrojarse y rió apenadamente.

_Si, Mayzet-chan, me parece que entiendo lo que me quieres decir. _

Y los dos no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra estando ahí, pero cada uno sentía como su corazón comenzaba a calmarse con el simple hecho de que estuvieran uno al lado del otro.

A las dos semanas de que había empezado a trabajar la Quinta Hokage Naruto y Mayzet ya eran muy buenos amigos, y Naruto comenzó a hacer que ella empezara a hacer amistad con todos los aldeanos.

_Naruto, la Quinta Hokage está por llamarme, quiere platicar conmigo acerca de mi pasado, por lo que quiero que tú estés presente, quiero que sepas toda la historia porque hay una parte que también tiene que ver contigo. _

Naruto no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando Mayzet, pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar porque pasó un águila por encima de donde se encontraban ellos, ésa era la llamada que había estado esperando Mayzet.

Al entrar Mayzet vio a la Quinta Hokage, a Shisune a Jiraiya Sama y a Hatake Kakashi, tal como lo había dicho Kakashi aquel día él iba a estar presente el día que Mayzet le contara todo a Lady Tsunade, todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron entrar a Naruto con ella.

_Antes de que empiecen a decirle a Naruto que él no debe estar aquí, yo les diré algo, si Naruto no está presente mientras yo les cuento todo entonces no diré nada y me iré de la Aldea de la Hoja para siempre y ustedes nunca sabrán la razón por la cual el Tercer Hokage me protegía. _

Todos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir, por lo que lo único que les quedó hacer en ese momento fue asentir y ahí fue cuando Mayzet comenzó a relatar la historia desde el día de su nacimiento en una Ciudad llamada Morelia.


	13. La Vida Antes de la Aldea de la Hoja

Agradezco a Masashi Kisimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.

13. La Vida Antes de la Aldea de la Hoja

_Yo nací en una ciudad llamada Morelia un 29 de Octubre de 1984, mi idioma natal es el español, estuve en varias escuelas, pero lo importante aquí no es que les diga los nombres de esas escuelas, sino explicar qué se nos enseña. Una escuela es como la Academia, ahí los niños van a aprender a lo que se van a dedicar en un futuro, pero no se nos enseñan artes marciales ni jutsus o genjutsus, al principio se enfocan a enseñar a leer, a escribir, a hacer cálculos, enseñan sobre geografía, lagos, montañas, historia, y ese tipo de cosas, cuando uno crece tiene que elegir a lo que se va a dedicar en un futuro, este lugar al que se va se conoce como Universidad, ahí uno aprende a ser abogado, arquitecto, médico, bueno, son infinidad de carreras_.

Mayzet sabía que le iba a costar mucho trabajo lograr que ellos pudieran entenderla.

_Por favor, las preguntas hasta el final, no quiero que me interrumpan y yo sé que es difícil entender todo esto, pero necesito que me tengan paciencia ni siquiera yo le entiendo del todo; bueno, como les iba diciendo yo decidí estudiar una carrera relacionada con la medicina, pero enfocada a la Nutrición, de donde vengo si conocen las artes marciales, pero no son practicadas como aquí, y allá no existen los genjutsus, ninjutsus, etc., cuando yo llegué aquí llevaba aproximadamente 2 años de haber terminado mi carrera y en ese entonces no tenía trabajo, era un día que recuerdo como si fuera ayer, fue un 26 de Abril y era primavera, era un día normal, soleado, me quedé sola en mi casa, mis padres y mis hermanas habían salido a trabajar y se empezó a nublar de repente y al aire comenzó a soplar muy muy fuerte, me dio mucho sueño y me recosté sobre mi cama y de ahí recuerdo haber despertado en un cuarto en el Hospital de esta Aldea, me llevé una sorpresa muy grande cuando me dí cuenta que tenía 4 años, de hecho pensé que estaba loca, bueno, para serles sincera sigo pensando que en mi mundo estoy loca, encerrada en un manicomnio y viviendo dentro de mi mente, pero eso nunca lo sabré, y pues me imagino que todos saben mi historia después de que llegué a la Aldea de la Hoja. _

Kakashi comenzó a hablar.

_Bueno, esta es una historia rara, pero, ¿cómo quieres que te creamos?, ¿tienes alguna prueba?. _

Mayzet contestó.

_No, no tengo ninguna prueba, pero es mi palabra y les aseguro que no estoy mintiendo. _

Jiraiya Sama dijo.

_Supongamos que te creemos, dime, ¿cuál era tu edad antes de llegar a esta Aldea?. _

_Yo tenía 24 años cuando me quedé dormida aquel día._ Contestó Mayzet.

_Muy bien. _Volvió a hablar Kakashi. _¿Por qué te protegía el Tercer Hokage?. _

Mayzet le sonrió a Kakashi, ella sabía que él estaba muriendo por querer preguntarle eso. _Al principio no supe porqué lo hizo, creo que simplemente vio una niña indefensa que apareció en el bosque, fue ahí cuando me dio mi nombre, después de que me enseñara a hablar yo le conté lo que les dije a ustedes ahorita e hizo la misma cara que tienen. _Rió. _Y después le conté que yo ya conocía a todos ustedes, en mi mundo ustedes son una caricatura, ustedes fueron inventados por un japonés. _

Todos pensaron que Mayzet realmente estaba loca, incluyendo Naruto que seguía sin entender por qué él debía estar ahí presente.

Shizune dijo. _¿Qué es una caricatura?. _

_Una caricatura es... _Dijo Mayzet.

No sabía cómo explicarles lo que era una caricatura, así que hizo exactamente lo mismo que cuando se lo explicó al Tercer Hokage, Mayzet agarró unas hojas blancas y comenzó a dibujar un monito, hizo lo mismo con la hoja de abajo y la de abajo y así sucesivamente, pero iba cambiando un poco la posición del monito; cuando termino dijo.

_Ya está, esto es una caricatura._ Dijo Mayzet satisfecha consigo misma.

Agarró todas las hojas blancas con los monitos y comenzó a pasar hoja por hoja y todos vieron como el monito comenzaba a tomar vida poniéndose un sombrero en la cabeza.

_Esto es una caricatura, yo inventé ese mono e hice que se pusiera un sombrero en la cabeza, pero ésta es muy sencilla, se les pueden poner sombras, color, más personajes, darles vida, y eso es lo que ustedes son en mi mundo, unos monitos inventados por un japonés. _Seguía hablando Mayzet.

Nadie sabía que decir, por lo que Mayzet añadió.

_Si me dan la oportunidad, eso si se los puedo demostrar. _

_¿Cómo?. _Dijo Kakashi.

_Yo sé cosas que van a pasar o que ya pasaron, después de todo ustedes eran mi caricatura favorita. _

Mayzet se sonrojó, cuando al fin Tsunade Sama Habló.

_Estamos esperando. _

_Muy bien, pero necesito que me dejen a solas con cada uno de ustedes, puede que tenga que decir cosas que son personales y que probablemente no quieren que los otros sepan. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Déjenme a solas con ella. _Dijo Tsunade Sama. _Pero Shizune se va a quedar conmigo. _

A lo que Mayzet respondió. _No tengo inconveniente alguno. _

Y Mayzet comenzó a hablar.

_El collar que tiene Naruto en su poder, pertenecía su abuelo Lady Tsunade, usted pensaba que ese collar era de mala suerte y que causaba la muerte, porque el día que se lo regaló a su hermano menor murió pocos días después y cuando se lo regaló al hombre al que usted amaba también murió, después de sus muertes jamás volvió a creer en el amor o a confiar en la promesa de alguien hasta que conoció a Naruto, él la hizo cambiar de opinión; usted siente que Naruto se parece mucho a esas dos personas a las que usted quiso tanto porque ellos tenían el mismo sueño que Naruto tiene ahora, convertirse en Hokage; el día que Orochimaru la buscó para pedirle que le curara sus brazos, ese día usted ganó mucho dinero, por lo cual para usted el ganar dinero es un sacrilegio, porque siempre pasan cosas malas, Orochimaru le prometió a cambio de curar sus brazos regresarle a esas dos personas que significaron tanto para usted, al principio vaciló, y después pensó mejor las cosas; cuando se estaba acercando a Orochimaru simulando que lo iba a curar, Kabuto se dio cuenta de que su intención no era curarlo más bien era matarlo y ahí comenzó su pelea. A usted le gusta mucho tomar Sake, lo hace cada que puede sobretodo cuando Jiraiya-sama la está acompañando y aunque no lo acepte usted ama a ese hombre. _

Tsunade-sama se sonrojó, y Mayzet le sonrió, Shizune también estaba sorprendida.

_¿Quiere que continúe Lady Tsunade?. _Le preguntó Mayzet.

_Claro que no, eso es todo, pero no es necesario que les demuestres a los demás que sabes cosas que están por pasar, yo ya estoy convencida, pero, si tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Pasaran cosas malas?, ¿morirá mucha gente mientras yo sea Hokage?. _

A lo que Mayzet contestó. _El Tercer Hokage me hizo prometerle que no diría nada de lo que sé, porque nadie está preparado para saber cuándo morirá o cuando morirán sus seres amados, lo que tenga que pasar simplemente pasará ya sea para bien o para mal; y no pienso romper esa promesa aunque él ya se haya ido de nuestro lado, no quiero sentir que le he fallado._

_Muy bien, no te preocupes. Shizune puedes decirle a los demás que pasen por favor. _Dijo la Quinta Hokage. _Mayzet-chan me ha convencido, y como yo le creo a ustedes no les va a quedar más remedio que creerle, no va a ser necesario que siga probando su historia. Pero, aún me quedan muchas dudas. _Se recargó sobre su escritorio recargando su cara sobre su mano.

_Lady Tsunade, ¿puedo continuar con mi historia?. _Dijo Mayzet.

Lady Tsunade solo asintió.

_Como ya saben todos ustedes tengo habilidades muy peculiares que nunca antes habían sido vistas, y hay una razón para eso. _Todos voltearon a verla con curiosidad. _Nunca llegué a contarle esto al Tercer Hokage porque esto ocurrió cuando me mandó a una misión muy extraña, cuando yo estaba por regresar encontré un lugar que abrió mis ojos, había una Vieja en ese lugar y ella me dio un libro. Les platicaré sobre este libro, pero deben entender que algunas cosas de las que están escritas ahí son solo para mi corazón._

Y así fue como todos ellos se enteraron de su travesía en aquel lugar, supieron el destino que tenía que cumplir aquella niña y conocieron a Kibou.


	14. La Aldea Oculta entre la Arena

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.

14. La Aldea Oculta entre la Arena

Temari, Kankuro y Gaara estaban en el área de entrenamiento explicándoles a unos niños que ellos iban a ser sus Senseis y que les iban a enseñar a ser Ninjas, la mayoría de los niños estaban emocionados, así como también asustados porque ahí estaba Gaara y todos le temían, excepto por una pequeña niña que tenía curiosidad en lo que Gaara le había tratado de explicar.

_Ese olor otra vez, lo siento muy cerca. _Pensó Gaara.

_Tenemos una visita inesperada. _Dijo él.

_Bueno, veo que no puedo pasar desapercibida ante el mismísimo Sabaku no Gaara, me siento impresionada, no muchos pueden sentir mi presencia._

Kankuro y Temari estaban sorprendidos porque ellos no pudieron sentir la presencia de aquella niña que habían visto en los exámenes preliminares hasta que la tuvieron en frente y habló.

_¿Tú quién eres?. _Dijo Temari. _¿Y qué haces aquí?._

Mayzet le entregó un pergamino.

_Así que tú eres la Jounin que nos viene a ayudar a entrenar a estos niños, perdóname si te ofendo pero la verdad no me parece que tengas habilidades, solo eres una chiquilla, lo más seguro es que estorbes en lugar de ayudar. _Dijo Temari molesta.

_Solo hay una forma de saberlo no crees Temari-kun. _Dijo Mayzet con una sonrisa en su cara.

_Si. _Contestó Temari con cara de satisfacción pensando que derrotaría fácilmente a esa niña tan molesta.

_¿No crees que deberías pensarlo mejor, Hermana?, después de todo la manda la Quinta Hokage. Gaara ayúdame a convencerla de que no saldrá nada bueno de esto. _Dijo Kankuro.

Gaara no dijo nada, pero sí se apartó para darles espacio a esas dos Kunoichis, Gaara lo que más quería era ver cómo peleaba aquella niña que olía tan bien, por lo que no le quedó más remedio a Kankuro que quitar a los niños y dejarles espacio para que comenzara el combate.

_Puedes empezar tú porque si lo hago yo, la pelea terminará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _Dijo Temari.

_Jaja, hay un dicho de donde vengo que dice perro que ladra no muerde, así que dejaré que tu comiences porque no se me hace justo que un Jounin ataque a un Gennin. _Mayzet recalcó sus palabras cuando dijo Gennin esperando que Temari se prendiera, y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Temari sacó su abanico y comenzó a soplar, y a soplar y a soplar, cada vez lo hacía más fuerte. _Esa chiquilla, ahora sí que estoy enojada, le demostrare de lo que soy capaz, después de esto no podrá moverse durante un mes completo. _

Cuando Temari comenzó a soplar, la arena se levantó formando literalmente una tormenta de arena, la chica no se preocupó por el daño que pudiera estar causando, porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en derrotar a esa enfadosa, la arena también comenzó a taparla y a nublarle un poco la vista y decidió parar.

_¿Qué es esto?, ¿qué está ocurriendo?. _Dijo Temari.

La arena había comenzado a rodear a Temari formando una esfera alrededor de ella. _Gaara. _Pensó Temari. _¿Por qué estará haciendo esto?, ¿quiere que pare y que deje a esa niña en paz?, no entiendo, él nunca se entromete en nada. _

_Si crees que esto es obra de Gaara estás muy equivocada. _Dijo Mayzet.

_¿Cómo es posible?, yo vi perfectamente que no pudiste esquivar mi ataque, ¿cómo lo hiciste?. _Dijo Temari.

_Nunca nadie ha podido tocarme con un ataque y si creías que ese viento iba a embestirme estabas muy equivocada, me subestimas. _Dijo Mayzet y agregó. _No quiero lastimarte, por lo que tendrás que aceptar tu derrota y dejarás que les ayude con su Academia, después de todo soy la única Jounin de todos ustedes. _

_Está bien. _Contestó Temari. _Esto no se va quedar así. _Pensó la chica.

La esfera de arena junto con la tormenta desaparecieron y vieron a las dos chicas paradas frente a frente, nadie supo qué había sucedido. Mayzet se dio la vuelta caminando hacia donde se encontraba Kankuro cuando ocurrió lo inesperado.

Temari estaba haciendo posiciones con las manos, cuando Kankuro se dio cuenta de esto era demasiado tarde, la niña no podría salir de esta, Temari la tenía justo en donde quería. Salió una ráfaga de aire capaz de partir árboles en dos, Mayzet volteó justo cuando la ráfaga estaba por tocarla, ni siquiera movió un dedo para intentar cubrirse o saltar por que para ella no era necesario, la ráfaga paró a centímetros de la cara de Mayzet y dijo.

_Ya te dije que ningún ataque ha podido tocarme y esta no será la excepción, no eres rival para mí, nadie lo ha sido, me convertí en Jounin a los 5 años, mi experiencia va más allá de lo que puedas imaginar, debes entender que existen personas que tienen habilidades más allá de lo conocido, yo no necesito hacer posiciones con las manos, puedo manipular todo lo que esté a mi alcance y mi fuerza física superará a la tuya siempre, incluso si soy una vieja moribunda seré más fuerte que tú. _

Mayzet se dirigió hacia donde estaban los niños, les sonrió y les dijo.

_Mi nombre es Mayzet soy un Jounin de la Aldea de la Hoja y yo también seré su Sensei, así que porque no continuamos en donde se quedaron justo antes de que Temari-kun se hiciera la fuerte, todos escojan quién quieren que sea su Sensei. _

_¿La fuerte?, la mataré. _Pensó Temari.

_Vaya, se ve interesante. _Pensó Kankuro.

_Mayzet… _Pensó Gaara.


	15. La Puesta del Sol

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.

15. La Puesta del Sol

Era un domingo, por lo que ese día no tendría que lidiar con esos mocosos que querían aprender a no hacer posiciones de mano y a controlar las ráfagas de viento solo con la mirada, Mayzet realmente se divertía con esos tres niños, pero también necesitaba un descanso, desde su llegada se había hecho muy buena amiga de Kankuro, Temari todavía estaba un poco resentida, pero comenzaba a aceptar a aquella niña y Gaara igual que siempre, hablaba poco, no se sorprendía con nada, realmente se estaba enfocando en cambiar y ser una mejor persona. Mayzet platicaba con él y de vez en cuando lograba que el chico sonriera.

_Realmente no pensé que acercarme a Gaara fuera tan difícil, por un lado está el hecho de que él no es muy sociable y por el otro que me pongo muy nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de él y comienzo a decir estupideces, ha de pensar que soy una niña estúpida, tengo que hacer algo. _

_No te preocupes pequeña, yo te ayudaré a controlar tu nerviosismo como lo he estado haciendo, en serio niña no sé que harías sin mi. _Dijo Kibou en tono de burla.

_No te burles de mi zorrita azul, simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Tengo hambre vamos a comer._

Cuando terminaron de comer Mayzet vio que el sol se veía muy grande por lo que decidió que iría a ver la puesta de sol, pero necesitaba encontrar un buen lugar, después de todo se encontraba en medio del desierto y Mayzet no era muy buena ubicándose por lo que se perdía con facilidad. Comenzó a caminar y pensaba en Gaara, en lo que le diría la próxima vez que lo viera, pensaba en cómo se tenía que ganar su confianza cuando una serpiente le llamó la atención, parecía como si la serpiente estuviera platicando con ella.

_Kibou, creo que ya nos volvimos locas, esta serpiente me está hablando. _

_Pequeña, no estamos locas, yo me puedo comunicar con los animales y ellos conmigo, es una de mis habilidades, veo que ya la has desarrollado, te felicito._

Mayzet le preguntó sobre un lugar en el desierto al cual pudiera ir para ver la puesta del sol, y siguió a la serpiente, cuando llegaron Mayzet volteó a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente perdida por andar jugando con la serpiente y no se había percatado de que no estaba observando hacia donde iba, y Kibou tampoco, ella también era muy despistada.

_Bueno, mientras disfrutemos ya nos preocuparemos después. _Dijo Kibou.

Observaron bien el lugar en donde la serpiente las había dejado y vieron que era parecido a un acantilado, pero todo era arena, el desierto se veía tan tranquilo y hermoso, Mayzet se sentó con la mirada fija en el horizonte esperando a que el sol se ocultara, cuando de repente sintió la presencia de alguien.

_Vaya, has descubierto el lugar adonde me gusta venir. _Comentó Gaara.

_Perdón, si quieres me puedo ir para dejarte solo. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Me parece que la compañía no me vendría mal. Dijo Gaara._

_Si, pareciera que este paisaje es una grosería porque es verdaderamente hermoso, siento como si mis ojos se quisieran salir para dirigirse hacia allá y poder ver más de cerca. _Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Mayzet. Gaara no podía quitar la vista del rostro de ella.

_¿Por qué estás llorando, te sientes mal?. _Preguntó Gaara.

_No lloro por dolor, lloro de felicidad. _Contestó Mayzet.

_¿Llorar de felicidad?, ¿eso existe?. _Pensó Gaara.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse y Mayzet no pudo controlar lo que pasó después, sus ojos cambiaron como cuando se transformó y observó la puesta de sol sin percatarse de lo que había ocurrido.

_¿Esos ojos?, ¿cómo es posible?, ¿acaso ella…?.....¿quién es ella realmente?._ Pensó Gaara sin disimular la curiosidad que sentía hacia aquella persona.


	16. Las Confesiones

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.

16. Las Confesiones

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente en donde Gaara vio que los ojos de Mayzet eran diferentes y desde aquel día él se había mostrado muy interesado en ella, la buscaba, le hablaba más, la ayudaba en sus entrenamientos. Mayzet no sabía la razón del repentino cambio de Gaara, pero estaba encantadísima, no se lo podía creer, ella comenzó a tener más confianza con él.

_Gaara-kun ¿qué haces aquí?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

Gaara estaba sentado en el balcón de Mayzet, esperando que ella llegara de su entrenamiento.

_¿Por qué tardaste tanto?. Vine directamente del entrenamiento y llevo aquí 15 minutos esperándote. _Dijo Gaara algo molesto.

_¿Gaara está molesto?. _Pensó Mayzet. _Nooo, ya estoy alucinando, el no podría estar molesto. _

_Me encontré con Kankuro en el camino y me acompañó hasta acá. _Contestó Mayzet. _Pero aún no has contestado mi pregunta, qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí Gaara-kun? y ¿por qué me estabas esperando?._

Gaara se puso un poco nervioso, cuando estaba con esa chica no se comportaba como normalmente lo hacía y tampoco lo hacía Shukaku y no estaba seguro si eso le molestaba o no.

_Quiero preguntarte una cosa desde aquel día que vimos la puesta del sol, pero no sé exactamente cómo hacerlo. _Dijo Gaara y a pesar de que estaba nervioso no se le notaba.

_¿Confías en mi Gaara?. _Mayzet no supo porqué le había hablado así a Gaara.

_Sí. _Contestó él inmediatamente. _¿Qué, dije que si?, ¿por qué lo hice?, esta chica, ¿por qué me siento así cuando estoy con ella?._

Mayzet sonrió. _Bueno, pregúntame lo que sea, te prometo que te contestaré con la verdad._

_Dime quién eres. _Gaara no lo preguntó, le exigió que le explicara quién era ella.

Mayzet volvió a sonreír al escuchar la orden de Gaara, y no supo exactamente por qué, pero le contó la historia de dónde provenía.

_Ahora dime qué eres. _Exigió Gaara.

_¿No vas a hacerme preguntas sobre si es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo?, ¿simplemente me vas a creer y ya?. _Preguntó Mayzet extrañada.

_Te creo. _Contestó Garra secamente.

_¿Pero por qué?. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Simplemente te creo, no veo en tus ojos que me estés mintiendo, además he notado que el color de tu Chakra cambia dependiendo de cómo estés o con quién estés, y tu color cuando estás conmigo es azul y no ha cambiado, por eso me parece que estás siendo sincera conmigo. _Dijo Gaara.

_¿El color de mi Chakra?, no te entiendo. _Preguntó Mayzet preocupada.

_Si, jamás había visto eso en nadie, pero desde el principio me di cuenta de que eras una chica con habilidades especiales y es por eso que te creo, desde que te conocí me parece que nada es imposible._

Mayzet se sonrojó y Gaara notó que el color de su Chakra se hacía de un rojo más intenso.

_¿Entonces el color de mi Chakra cambia en función de mis emociones?. _Dijo Mayzet aún más preocupada.

_Si, pero aún no te sé leer del todo, pero algún día lo lograré. _Dijo Gaara en tono burlón.

Mayzet no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, entonces era en vano que tratara de esconder lo que sentía por él, o cuando estaba enojada, o triste, o cualquier sensación que tuviera cerca de él, esto no podía ser cierto, empezó a sentirse inferior, como si ese chico que está en frente de ella la superara por mucho y eso no le gustaba. Gaara notó el cambio de humor de Mayzet.

_No debes sentirte mal por eso, me intrigas y quiero conocerte, quiero aprender qué significan cada uno de los colores que desprendes. _Dijo Gaara.

Mayzet se quedó paralizada, Gaara le estaba diciendo que le intrigaba, aunque no estaba segura de si eso era bueno o no, por lo que decidió cambiar un poco de tema.

_La pregunta de hace rato, acerca de qué soy, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?, ¿por qué me dices eso?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Aquel día en el desierto, vi como tus ojos cambiaban al mirar la puesta del sol, por eso te hice esa pregunta. _Contestó Gaara mirando la luna.

A lo que Mayzet contestó. _Yo soy un contenedor al igual que tú, dentro de mí se encuentra Kibou que es la protectora de los Bijuus._

_Esa es la razón por la que nos intriga tanto. _Le dijo Shukaku a Gaara.

Y Mayzet le contó casi todo acerca de Kibou, no quería que Gaara pensara que ella estaba ahí solo para protegerlo, Mayzet siempre sintió algo por Gaara y ahora que lo tenía cerca no quería perderlo.

Mayzet se quedó dormida al poco rato que Gaara se despidió de ella, mientras dormía se escuchaba el sonido de la arena, ella nunca se percató de que Gaara había aparecido al lado de su cama y la observaba mientras dormía.

_Deberías intentar algo con ella, es una chica deliciosa. _Le dijo Shukaku a Gaara en tono burlón mientras observaba a Mayzet.

_Y tú no deberías meterte en mis asuntos. _Contestó Gaara molesto.

_No te molestes chiquillo solo estoy intentando ayudarte, luego luego se nota que tú le gustas. _Dijo Shukaku.

Gaara no contestó y se acercó a ella cautelosamente a olió su aroma, no se atrevió a tocarla, no quería despertarla, lo tranquilizaba el verla dormida, él podría quedarse así toda la noche.


	17. Gaara está en Peligro

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.

17. Gaara está en Peligro

Había pasado un mes después de aquella charla, Mayzet y Gaara ya se conocían mejor, aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer algo que pusiera en peligro lo que ellos tenían, así se sentían satisfechos; desde aquel día Gaara iba todas las noches a ver dormir a Mayzet, eso lo hacía sentir que estaba acercándose a ella, él no podía entender por qué esa chica en especial lo intrigaba tanto, pero no le importaba porque lo único que quería era verla, escucharla y por muy raro que parezca olerla, eso lo volvía loco.

Estaban en el campo de entrenamiento todos, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara y Mayzet con sus alumnos respectivamente, Temari y Kankuro habían organizado un picnic, a Mayzet eso se le hacía raro, pero no por eso, iba a dejar de ir, le encantaba estar cerca de Gaara.

_Tengo algo que decirte. _Le dijo Gaara a Mayzet pero se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

_Gaara Sensei, necesito ayuda. _Matsuri le había gritado para que la ayudara a entrenar.

_Cómo me molesta esa niñita malcriada que siempre que estoy con Gaara busca la manera de llamar su atención. _Mayzet pensaba en 100 formas de matar a la niña sin que nadie sospechara de ella, Temari observó todo lo que estaba pasando volteó a ver a Mayzet y vio que con su mirada quería matar a Matsuri, mientras los pensamientos de Mayzet seguían. _Esa niña siempre está atrás de él, ya me cansé un día de estos la voy a poner en su lugar. _

_Te gusta mi hermano ¿verdad?. _La pregunta dejó a Mayzet sin saber qué decir, no se le pudo ocurrir nada. _Tomaré eso como un si. _Continuaba Temari con una sonrisa en la boca. _¿Sabes?, al principio no te soportaba, no podía creer que alguien como tú fuera fuerte e inteligente, pero comenzaste a entablar amistad con Gaara y eso me calmó un poco, porque Kankuro y yo veíamos que le hacías bien a mi hermano, después de lo que pasó con Naruto él decidió que iba a cambiar y tú has logrado que esté conociendo experiencias que nunca antes ha tenido, tenle paciencia, él no está acostumbrado a que lo quieran._

La cara de Mayzet estaba del color de un tomate, jamás esperó que Temari le dijera esas cosas, por lo que solo se limitó a decir.

_Tu hermano es especial y sé que debo tener paciencia con él, y tienes razón sí lo quiero, pero yo se lo diré cuando sienta que él esté listo para escucharlo. _Contestó Mayzet. _Gracias Temari. _

_Temari cambió el humor de Mayzet, su aura estaba que ardía en fuego y ahora está azul como cuando está conmigo, ¿de qué habrán estado hablando?. _Se preguntaba Gaara.

Gaara se estaba alistando para una misión que tenía, e iba a ir solo. Mayzet estaba preocupadísima porque nadie se preocupaba por su bienestar.

_No te preocupes. _Le dijo Kankuro. _Gaara sabe cuidarse solo._

_Ya lo sé. _Le contestó Mayzet. _Pero esta misión me da mala espina._

A la semana Gaara no había regresado y Mayzet estaba que ardía en preocupación.

_No te preocupes pequeña, si estuviera en peligro ya lo habríamos sentido. _La tranquilizaba Kibou.

_Ya lo sé Kibou, pero aún así siento que algo no va bien._

Gaara estaba peleando con todo su poder, pero los enemigos eran muchos para él, nunca antes se había enfrentado a tantos Shinobis poderosos, eran 4 de ellos y todos vestían unas capas negras con nubes rojas, Gaara sabía que ellos se estaban conteniendo y no sabía por qué.

_Necesitamos que nos hagas un favor. _Decían los 4 Shinobis.

_Y que les hace pensar que yo haré algo por ustedes. _Contestó Gaara fríamente.

_Por que nos hemos enterado de que en tu aldea hay una chica misteriosa con un símbolo tatuado en su vientre y nos interesaría saber un poco de ella. _Contestaron los Shinobis.

_No la conozco. _Dijo Gaara pensando en Mayzet. _¿Qué querrán estos con Mayzet?._ Se dijo a sí mismo. _Tengo que protegerla cueste lo que cueste._

_Sabemos su secreto y estamos seguros de que la conoces, necesitamos que ella se vaya de tu aldea lo más pronto posible. _Dijeron los Shinobis.

Gaara no dijo nada, solo los veía con un odio que hace mucho no sentía.

_Debemos matarlos. _Decía Shukaku. _Tienes que dejarme salir, los mataremos juntos, lo haremos por Mayzet. _

_Si no lo haces. _Seguían los Shinobis. _Mataremos a toda tu aldea completa, la mataremos a ella y al final te mataremos a ti._

_No si antes yo los mato a ustedes. _Dijo Gaara molesto.

_Tú no puedes contra todos nosotros, pero te vamos a contar un secreto, la chica que tienes en tu aldea es un contenedor al igual que tú, pero ella tiene dentro de sí un arma muy poderosa, ella busca apoderarse de todos los Bijuus, llegará un momento en el que ella beba tu sangre ese será el comienzo de todo, cuando lo haga contigo seguirá con los 8 que le faltan y cuando termine ella destruirá todo, incluyéndolos a ustedes, no habrás creído que ella está aquí soportando estar a tu lado porque realmente le importes ¿o si?, después de todo eres el gran Sabaku no Gaara y tú no tienes sentimientos. _Y en ese momento comenzaron a atacar a Gaara gravemente, él no pudo hacer nada en contra de los ataques de aquellos Shinobis, cuando llegó un momento en el que creyó que ya iba a morir llegó Mayzet con una gran cantidad de ese Chakra azul brillante rodeándola, sus ojos estaban como los había visto aquella vez en la puesta del sol, Gaara de desmayó.

_Aléjense de él. _Dijo Mayzet molesta.

_Vaya. _Dijo uno de los Shinobis. _Así que tú eres el arma más poderosa, pues no lo pareces, tu amiguito está desmayado, realmente esperábamos más de él, después de todo es el portador de un Bijuu._

_¿Qué es lo que quieren?. _Dijo Mayzet al ver que no la atacaban. _Pronto lo sabrás, por lo mientras ya acabamos con nuestra misión. _Y los 4 Shinobis desaparecieron frente a Mayzet, ella no sabía que pensar.

_¿Creen que funcione el plan?. _Preguntó Deidara.

_Esperemos que sí. _Contestó Sasori.

_Ahora solo nos queda esperar a que esa niña busque a los Bijuus para que nos dé su posición exacta y podamos atraparlos, si supiera que gracias a ella los encontraremos a todos. _Dijo Kisame en tono burlón.

_Ella es diferente. _Pensaba Itachi.

Mayzet encontró a Gaara en muy mal estado, no sabía qué hacer, Gaara estaba a punto de morir.

_Tenemos que hacerlo ahora o si no morirá. _Dijo Kibou.

_No estoy segura de estar lista Kibou, pero no nos queda opción. _Contestó Mayzet.

Mayzet comenzó a hacer posiciones de mano, éstas las ocupaba únicamente cuando debía realizar algo que necesitaba hacer con mucho cuidado, además no podía darse el lujo de equivocarse, ella amaba a Gaara y no podía dejar que se muriera ahí sin hacer nada. Con una de sus garras comenzó a trazar el sello que tenía Gaara haciendo que la sangre brotara. Gaara sintió mucho dolor y despertó, cuando lo hizo se percató de que Mayzet era la que lo estaba lastimando, trató de decirle que parara pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Ella continuó con la técnica que venía en el libro que le había dado la Vieja, esa técnica conocida como el Sello sobre el Sello, cuando terminó de trazar el sello con sus garras comenzó a beber la sangre de Gaara.

¿_Ella está bebiendo de mi sangre?, entonces ellos tenían razón, la mataré. _Pensó Gaara.

Cuando terminó sintió como una energía comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo, sentía a Gaara y a Shukaku, pudo sentirlos y eso la hizo paralizarse, ellos estaban sintiendo odio hacia mi, hacia lo que estaba haciendo, Mayzet comenzó a llorar, pero en ese momento no podía parar, así que continuo bebiendo la sangre hasta que el sello volvió a cerrarse, se alejó de ellos y apareció en la Aldea de la Arena, buscó desesperadamente a Kankuro y a Temari, cuando la vieron ellos corrieron hacia ella asustados.


	18. Adiós a Todos

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.

18. Adiós a Todos

La vieron llorando desconsoladamente, ni siquiera podía articular una palabra, sabían que algo había sucedido, pero ella no decía nada, lloraba y gritaba del dolor, sentía dolor porque sabía que Gaara la odiaba y no podía con eso, era demasiado, ella tenía que irse inmediatamente antes de que Gaara volviera. Se calmó un poco pero no dejó de llorar, les contó a los hermanos todo lo que había pasado, les enseñó el libro, les platicó sobre la profecía y el ritual que le acababa de hacer a Gaara y sobre el odio de ese chico al que amaba, los dos estaban con la boca abierta no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Me tengo que ir. _Comentó Mayzet. _Es obvio que Gaara no me quiere aquí y menos después de esto, yo debí contarle todo esto cuando tuve oportunidad pero me dio miedo que llegara a pensar que solo estaba con él porque debía protegerlo, ahora piensa que soy un demonio que lo quiere aniquilar y debo irme antes de él me aniquile a mi. _

_Pero él debe saber todo esto. _Le dijo Temari._ Él entenderá_.

_Él no está listo. _Le contestó Mayzet. _Es obvio que en estos momentos no les creerá nada y lo que menos quieren hacer es que se enoje más de lo que está, deberán tener paciencia y decirle esto en un futuro, necesito que lo apoyen y que no lo dejen solo, no quiero que recaiga y comience a matar de nuevo por placer. Necesito que me hagan un favor._

_Claro. _Contestó Kankuro.

_Necesito que guarden este libro y lo protejan con su vida, no debe pasarle nada y no debe caer en manos equivocadas, yo confío en ustedes. _Les dijo Mayzet todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

_No te preocupes, eso haremos. _Contestaron los hermanos con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que ella.

_Los extrañaré, no tienen idea de cuánto, los quiero mucho y por favor no olviden que cuando necesiten ayuda siempre pueden contar conmigo, solo llámenme y yo llegaré sin importar en dónde me encuentre. _Les dijo Mayzet a los hermanos.

_¿Y cómo hacemos eso?. _Le preguntó Temari.

_Sólo díganselo al viento, él me hará llegar cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, pero tienen que hablar con su corazón o si no, no los podré escuchar. Los quiero._

Mayzet les dijo en dónde estaba Gaara para que fueran por él y lo llevaran al hospital para que curaran sus heridas.

_Bueno, este es el adiós. _Mayzet los abrazó y desapareció dejándolos abrazados.

_Adiós. _Dijeron estos dos chicos hablando con el viento.

_Entonces es verdad lo que dijeron esos Shinobis, Mayzet sólo quería mi sangre para hacerse más poderosa, es por eso que desapareció y me dejó aquí para que muriera. La odio y la mataré por hacerme pensar que yo... _Pensó Gaara antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

_No te precipites. _Dijo Shukaku. _Yo no te ayudaré a matarla no es eso lo que quiero._

Kankuro corrió hacia su casa mientras Temari iba en busca de su hermano pequeño, cuando el Shinobi llegó a su cuarto abrió una caja que tenía debajo de su cama y ahí guardó el libro, Gaara jamás entraba ahí.

Cuando Mayzet estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar, el cielo comenzó a tomar un color oscuro casi llegando al negro, se escuchaba un ruido ensordecedor proveniente de los relámpagos que comenzaron y cayó una lluvia casi de un color parecido a la sangre, Mayzet estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, sabía perfectamente que Gaara la odiaba, pero no sabía la razón, ella llegó a la conclusión de que Gaara siempre la odió y que nunca tuvo oportunidad con él, ese día cerró su corazón y sus sentimientos y se prometió no volver a entregarle su corazón a otro hombre para no tener que volver a sentir ese dolor que le estaba desgarrando todo su ser.

Mientras en la Aldea de la Hoja. _Mayzet-chan… _Decía Naruto agarrándose su pecho por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, él sabía que su amiga estaba sufriendo y se culpaba por no poder estar a su lado para ayudarla a pasar por ese mal momento. _Tranquila… _Le decía al viento. _Todo va a estar bien._


	19. Un Giro Inesperado

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.

19. Un Giro Inesperado

Ya había pasado un año desde el incidente con Gaara, Mayzet no sabía mucho de la Aldea de la Arena realmente, ya había encontrado a los demás Jinchuurikis y les había hecho la técnica del Sello sobre el Sello, solo que con ellos habló claro desde un principio, había hecho muy buena amistad con todos ellos, no había regresado a la Aldea de la Hoja porque sabía que Naruto se había ido con Jiraiya-sama a entrenar, pero había estado muy al pendiente de los pasos de Akatsuki, pero ella siempre estaba muy tranquila, ella los estaba subestimando, jamás pensó que ellos darían una buena pelea, después de todo, ella era la mejor. Lamentablemente Mayzet había dejado de entrenar, no le preocupaba mucho porque nunca antes nadie le había tocado un solo pelo, pero eso estaba por cambiar.

La Organización Akatsuki también estaba muy al pendiente de ella, después de todo querían conseguir todos los Bijuus, pero ella también entraba dentro de su lista, Deidara y Sasori tenían como misión seguir a esta chica, y evaluar la mejor manera de atraparla, ellos habían descubierto un punto débil en ella y ya estaban listos para actuar.

Mayzet estaba meditando, lo hacía cada día antes del amanecer y cuando terminó empezó a practicar una nueva técnica que había descubierto poco tiempo atrás, esa técnica consistía en que todo su ser salía de su cuerpo y podía visitar cualquier lugar que ella quisiera o visitar a alguna persona en especial, el único problema es que cuando trataba de volver tardaba mucho en reaccionar su cuerpo debido al cansancio que esa técnica le producía. Ese día en especial sintió que algo no iba bien, pero eso no le impidió continuar con su técnica, cuando ella y Kibou ya estaban fuera de su cuerpo se dieron cuenta del terrible error que habían cometido, notaron que a unos cuantos metros estaban dos Shinobis, ellos se acercaron al ver el cuerpo de Mayzet tendido sobre el pasto, Mayzet se incorporó a su cuerpo inmediatamente, pero éste no reaccionó. Los Shinobis se llevaron a Mayzet y ella ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de poder defenderse.

_Soy una estúpida. _Se decía a sí misma. _Nunca debía haber aprendido esta técnica, ahora ellos me tienen. _Salió una lágrima por el ojo de Mayzet sin que los Shinobis se dieran cuenta.

Cuando Mayzet se despertó estaba dentro de una celda y pensó para sí misma. _Si creen que una simple celda va a poder detenerme están muy equivocados. _En esta ocasión, la persona que estaba equivocada era Mayzet, golpeó uno de los barrotes para destrozarlo con su fuerza, pero cuando lo hizo su cuerpo salió volando hacia atrás.

_¿Qué diablos fue eso?, sentí como si me hubiera golpeado yo misma. _Escupió sangre, y se levantó para observar de cerca los barrotes en los que se encontraba encerrada, vio algo de lo que no se había percatado antes, los barrotes estaban cubiertos de Chakras de diferentes colores, uno sobre otro, como si fueran capas. Escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

El Shinobi se paró delante de ella sin decir palabra, esperando que Mayzet hablara primero, la chica se quedó pasmada cuando lo vio, no podía creer que era él.

_Él es realmente sexy. _Se dijo así misma. _No puedo estar pensando en estas cosas, además yo amo a Gaara. _

_Veo que ya te has despertado y que has descubierto nuestro nuevo juguete, esta celda fue diseñada para que nadie pueda escapar de ella, cualquier cosa que intentes para escapar es en vano. _Dijo el Shinobi que había notado la forma rara en la que lo miraba la chica.

_Itachi Uchiha. _Dijo ella para sí misma.

_Tarde o temprano encontraré la manera de salir de aquí, esta celda representa un reto, pero será no imposible irme, no podrán contenerme durante mucho tiempo. _Le comentó Mayzet con una sonrisa en su cara.

_Eso no será necesario. _Le dijo Itachi. _Yo te ayudaré a salir de aquí. _

Mayzet conocía la historia de Itachi y de Sasuke, ella sabía más cosas de las que él se podía imaginar. _Y cómo sé si puedo confiar en ti, cómo sé que no me traicionarás, después de todo dicen que esa es tu especialidad. _

_Tú ya confías en mí, lo veo en tu mirada. _Contestó Itachi fríamente y se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Mayzet sabía que él tenía toda la razón, ella sí confiaba en Itachi.


	20. El Amor de Itachi

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.

20. El Amor de Itachi

Itachi procuraba no visitar demasiado a Mayzet para no levantar sospechas, ella ya llevaba dos meses ahí encerrada y todavía no lograba encontrar la manera de salir de ahí, todo era en vano, otra de las funciones de la celda era bloquear el Chakra por lo que no podía utilizar ninguna técnica sin salir herida. Durante ese tiempo llegó a conocer a Itachi más de lo que ella esperaba, cuando estaban solos él le contaba historias sobre cuando vivía en la Aldea de la Hoja, sobre Sasuke cuando era pequeño, sobre su clan, en general, él siempre contaba historias en la época de su vida cuando todavía era feliz, Mayzet no se atrevía a preguntarle sobre el día en que eliminó a su clan, sentía que todavía no había la suficiente confianza entre los dos, ella también le contaba algunas historias sobre su vida en la Aldea, quería contarle todo sobre ella, pero no estaba segura, dudaba de él. Un día agarró valor y le dijo:

_Itachi, todas las personas que conocen sobre el Clan Uchiha saben que tú destruiste por completo a tu clan, y bueno, siempre he escuchado la misma versión, pero, me gustaría escuchar de tu boca qué fue lo que pasó. _Dijo Mayzet apenada esperando no ser inoportuna o sonar muy curiosa.

_He pensado constantemente en contarte mi historia Mayzet, pero no puedo ser honesto y abrirme contigo si tú no lo haces. _Contestó Itachi.

_No sé a qué te refieres Itachi. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Bueno, es obvio que tú tampoco me has contado todo sobre ti, tú no confías plenamente en mí por lo tanto yo tampoco puedo confiar plenamente en ti. _Dijo Itachi.

_Muy bien, me quedaré con la duda entonces. _Cuando Mayzet dijo eso no quería mirar a los ojos a Itachi por lo que continuó. _Estoy cansada deberías irte. _Y le dio la espalda.

No pudo ver que Itachi se iba también con la mirada hacia el piso y con cara de decepción, él realmente deseaba que esa chica confiara en él, sentía que cuando lo hiciera él podría sentir la felicidad que hace tiempo no sentía, él creía que ella era su salvación y no quería que se fuera de su lado nunca.

Al día siguiente llegó Itachi preocupado.

_¿Qué pasa?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Ellos te quieren poner a prueba. _Contestó Itachi más seco que de costumbre.

_¿Qué?. ¿cómo?. _Preguntó la chica.

_Van a dejar que salgas para que pelees con ellos, creen que no podrás contra nosotros cuatro. _Comentó Itachi.

_¿Nosotros cuatro?. _Preguntó Mayzet con tono preocupado.

_Deidara, Kisame, Sasori y yo. _Dijo Itachi.

_¿Tengo que pelear contra ti?. _Preguntó Mayzet triste.

Itachi se quedó callado.

_Sabes muy bien que esta celda bloquea mi Chakra, ¿cuando salga mi Chakra será normal?, sé sincero. _Preguntó Mayzet preocupada.

_No, has pasado mucho tiempo en esa celda, por lo que tu Chakra estará muy debilitado, no podrás dar el 100% de ti porque tu cuerpo no te lo va a permitir, para recuperar tu fuerza normal tendrías que pasar al menos una dos semanas fuera de la celda. _Contestó Itachi.

_¿Crees que pueda contra ustedes?. _Seguía preguntando Mayzet.

_No lo sé, no conozco tus habilidades, nunca te he visto pelear. _Contestó Itachi preocupado_. Sabes que no me voy a poder contener ¿verdad?, yo pelearé contra ti para lastimarte. _

_Pequeña. _Dijo Kibou. _Esta puede ser la oportunidad que estábamos esperando, si los derrotamos podremos escapar. _

Mayzet miró a Itachi con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

_Esto es preocupante, no deberías estar disfrutando de esto. _Gritó Itachi.

_Itachi, jamás me habías gritado. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Lo siento, me preocupas. _Contestó Itachi.

_Pues no tienes por qué preocuparte, los derrotaré y escaparé. _Dijo Mayzet con un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

_Pero… _Dijo Itachi.

_Pero nada, tú mismo lo has dicho no conoces mis habilidades, te demostraré que aún sin estar al 100% soy capaz de derrotarlos, lo único que te queda hacer es confiar en mí. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Ellos cuentan con que mi poder no esté al 100% pero no cuentan con que puedo pedir prestado poder. _Pensó Mayzet. _Esto será divertido._

Itachi vio la cara de Mayzet y sonrió al verla decidida, se estaba dando media vuelta para irse cuando la chica lo paró.

_Espera, tengo que contarte algo antes de que me vaya._

_¿Y se puede saber adónde vas a ir?. _Preguntó Itachi extrañado.

_Pues cuando termine con ustedes me iré. Contestó Mayzet._

_Ahh. _Dijo Itachi, él deseaba que Mayzet no se fuera porque no quería quedarse solo otra vez, pero sabía que lo mejor era que ella se fuera, porque ahí estaba en peligro.

Ella comenzó a narrar su historia, le contó todo, cómo era su vida antes de aparecer en la Aldea, sobre el Tercer Hokage, su vida en la Aldea, cuando le entregaron el libro, lo que sentía por Gaara y lo que había pasado con él, lo de los Jinchuurikis, etc., ella volvió a abrir su corazón por ese hombre que tenía enfrente, cuando ella terminó preguntó:

_¿Y bien, qué te parece?. _Regalándole una sonrisa.

Él no respondió su pregunta solo se limitó a contarle la historia de su clan y el por qué los eliminó a todos excepto a Sasuke y cuando terminó él tenía lágrimas en su rostro, miró a Mayzet apenado y vio que ella también estaba llorando, ella lloraba por él; en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella y que haría todo lo posible porque ella fuera feliz.


	21. La Pelea

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.

21. La Pelea

Una noche antes de la pelea Mayzet estaba demasiado ansiosa, realmente no sabía que esperar de todo esto, por lo que decidió relajarse un poco y ponerse a meditar, mientras lo hacía iba contactando uno por uno a sus Jinchuurikis, ella iba a necesitar toda la ayuda que ellos le podían dar.

_Necesito su ayuda. _Pensaba Mayzet. _Estoy en una situación muy difícil, mañana tendré una pelea contra la organización que se quiere apoderar de sus Bijuus, ellos me han encerrado en una celda que bloquea mi Chakra por lo que estoy en desventaja y no podré pelear con todas mis fuerzas, necesito que todos mañana a las 9 am se pongan a hacer la técnica que les enseñé, todos podrán ver mi pelea desde donde se encuentren y podrán ayudarme si es que así lo desean, espero puedan ayudarme, necesito ganar esta pelea y escapar de ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Adiós._

Mayzet sintió como los Jinchuurikis se preocuparon, algunos no sabían si ayudarle o no, pero otros no dudaron un segundo (Naruto principalmente), ella sabía que mañana la apoyarían quisieran o no.

La noche pasó volando, Mayzet se alistó desde la madrugada, no quería que la tomaran por sorpresa, llegó Itachi por ella, cuando salió vio un campo enorme en donde seguramente tendría lugar la pelea, todos ya estaban en posición, Kisame estaba justo en medio del campo, Deidara estaba por los aires, Sasori estaba unos metros detrás de Kisame e Itachi pasó a colocarse justo al lado de Sasori.

_Por lo visto tendré que pelar primero contra Kisame, aunque no estoy muy segura si esto se pone mal para él, los demás no dudarán en meterse a la pelea aunque yo quede en desventaja numérica, no me puedo confiar. _Pensó Mayzet.

_Vamos a hacerlo pequeña. _Le dijo Kibou.

_Si. _Mayzet cerró los ojos y empezó a invocar a sus Jinchuurikis, los llamaba mentalmente por sus nombres, notó como su cuerpo comenzó a cansarse, no podía detenerse ahora, si lo hacía estaría perdida, primero contestó Naruto y así fueron contestando los demás sucesivamente, todos estaban ahí y ninguno estaba dudando.

_Ahora amigos, esta será una pelea de otro mundo. _Mayzet escuchó una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos.

_Yo también quiero ayudar. _Mayzet tembló al escuchar su voz, por estar tan ocupada pensando en cómo derrotar a los de Akatsuki se descuidó en bloquear la mente de Gaara, ella lo había hecho desde que salió de la Aldea de la Arena para que Gaara no la pudiera encontrar.

_Muy bien ahora que estamos todos, que comience la pelea. _Les dijo Mayzet.

Cuando Mayzet abrió los ojos ninguno daba crédito a lo que estaban viendo, sus ojos habían cambiado totalmente tenían 10 colores distintos, cada color correspondía al color representativo de cada Bijuu, al igual que sus ojos el Chakra que desprendía tenía los mismos colores, Mayzet estaba segura que esta pelea sería muy divertida y comenzó a reír.

_Eres más extraña de lo que creí, esta pelea no será nada fácil para ti. _Le decía Kisame con una sonrisa en la cara. _Aunque déjame decirte que pensé que tu Chakra sería menos poderoso, honestamente no me gustaría enfrentarte si tu fuerza estuviera completa. _

Kisame observó que el Chakra que desprendía aquella chica era demasiado, se abalanzó sobre ella con la espada legendaria en la mano, Mayzet sonrió al ver cómo su oponente avanzaba velozmente, antes de que la alcanzara salieron dos espadas de las manos de Mayzet formadas con viento, Kisame gritó al atacar a la chica, Mayzet paró la espada de Kisame con las dos espadas de viento cruzadas cubriendo su cuerpo, lo aventó hacia atrás con una fuerza muy poderosa, el Shinobi salió volando varios metros hacia atrás chocando contra una pared de piedra dejando un enorme hoyo detrás de él, Mayzet se acercó a él con una velocidad inimaginable, ninguno de los que estaban observando sabían adónde se había ido la chica hasta que la vieron aparecer delante de Kisame y comenzó a golpearlo contra la pared de piedra.

_Creí que serías un oponente digno para mí. _Dijo Mayzet, pero su voz no era la misma, al igual que sus ojos y su Chakra la voz también había cambiado, era una sola voz compuesta por 10 tonos distintos. En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta que no solo estaban peleando contra Mayzet sino que estaban peleando contra todos los Bijuus.

Lejos de aquel alboroto había alguien observando todo lo que pasaba, esperando no dejar pasar nada por alto. _Interesante. _Dijo él. _Muy interesante._

Detrás de Mayzet apareció un ejército de marionetas, Sasori había decidido entrar en la pelea.

_Con eso no podrás detenerme. _Dijo Mayzet volteando hacia atrás, deberán esforzarse más.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, parecía como si algo se estuviera moviendo entre la tierra, antes de que las marionetas alcanzaran a Mayzet salió una gran cantidad de arena debajo del suelo rodeando todo el ejército de marionetas, la arena comenzó a estrujarlas hasta que las aplastó por completo convirtiéndolas en polvo.

Como Mayzet estaba viendo la cara de sorpresa que ponía Sasori al ver como sus marionetas quedaban hechas pedazos no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella venían pajaritos explosivos de arcilla, se posaron los 3 pajaritos en su espalda y explotaron, todos vieron como Mayzet volaba en dirección contraria chocando contra un gran árbol.

_Siiii. _Decía Deidara. _Lo logré cosa que ustedes no pudieron hacer, jajaja, yo pude detenerla. _

Deidara seguía jactándose de su victoria cuando Mayzet apareció detrás de él y lo pateó en la cara bajándolo de su pájaro enorme de arcilla. La chica sonrió.

Deidara, Sasori y Kisame comenzaron a atacar a Mayzet al mismo tiempo, como vieron que cada uno no podría contra ella, decidieron hacer equipo, Mayzet únicamente se dedicaba a esquivar cada ataque de ellos, ella no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, pero comenzó a notar que los Jinchuurikis ya se estaban cansando y que poco a poco cada uno la iba a ir dejando porque no aguantarían más, ella tendría que hacer acabar con ellos antes de que eso sucediera.

Formó clones de sombra y comenzó a atacar a cada uno de ellos, por un momento ella se olvidó por completo que Itachi estaba ahí y que él también participaría en la pelea hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Mayzet ya no estaba en el campo de batalla estaba en un lugar desconocido, de pronto el suelo desapareció y comenzó a caer, en el fondo estaba lleno lanzas volteando directamente hacia donde ella venía cayendo, no podía hacer nada, ella moriría. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se clavaba en aquellas lanzas. Volvió a aparecer en el mismo sitio, el suelo desapareció de nuevo y volvió a caer en las lanzas, eso no dejaba de ocurrir, hasta que se dio cuenta que esto era obra de Itachi, tenía que salir de esa ilusión, Naruto, sácame de aquí, ayúdame comenzó a decir.

Cuando salió de la ilusión todos la estaban mirando con cara de victoria, se dio cuenta de que solo Naruto y Gaara seguían con ella los demás ya habían dado todo de sí mismos, Kisame la atacó con su espada, Mayzet no pudo esquivar totalmente el golpe y le dio al costado de su brazo izquierdo, Sasori comenzó a lanzarle kunais en todas direcciones, ella logró esquivar la mayoría sin embargo 3 de ellos la alcanzaron, dos en la pierna izquierda y uno en el brazo derecho, ella se los quitó.

Mayzet sentía que ya no podía.

_No me digas que te vas a dar por vencida, recuerda que todavía estoy yo aquí contigo y nunca te dejaré sola, todavía tengo fuerzas para ayudarte a derrotar a esos desgraciados. _Le decía Naruto a Mayzet.

_Yo también estoy aquí y tampoco te dejaré sola. _Dijo Gaara.

Mayzet no podía creer que Gaara la estuviera ayudando y que le volviera a dirigir la palabra, salieron unas lágrimas de sus ojos y pensó. _Gracias Naruto, gracias Gaara, soy la persona más afortunada al tenerlos a mi lado, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer._

Un Chakra de tres colores comenzó a rodear a Mayzet, la fuerza volvió a recorrer todo su cuerpo, podía sentir perfectamente a Naruto y a Gaara, se sonrojó, del Chakra salieron brazos que agarraron a cada uno de los Shinobis impidiéndoles que se pudieran defender, ellos comenzaron a sentirse débiles, no lograban comprender por qué, Mayzet se estaba alimentando de su Chakra, hasta que los Shinobis se desmayaron, la chica los dejó caer al suelo al mismo tiempo que ella caía de rodillas, había usado demasiado Chakra, sabía que Naruto y Gaara también porque ya no estaban con ella, así que se limitó a salir corriendo y alejarse lo más rápido de ese lugar.


	22. En Dónde Estoy

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.

22. En Dónde Estoy

Mayzet estaba cansadísima de tanto correr, su cuerpo se sentía muy débil, sus piernas no querían responder, pero ella no quería parar, pensaba que si lo hacía irían por ella y la encerrarían de nuevo, pero su cuerpo no pudo más, cayó desmayada en medio de la nada.

A unos cuántos metros de ahí estaba el equipo de Gai Sensei, estaban cansados después de su misión pero querían llegar a la Aldea de la Hoja lo más pronto posible.

_Neji checa el perímetro para ver si no hay nadie a los alrededores. _Le ordenó Gai Sensei.

_Byakugan. _Dijo Neji. _¿Pero qué diablos?. _

_¿Qué pasa Neji?. _Dijo Lee.

_Hay alguien ahí. _Contestó Neji.

_Pues qué estamos esperando, vamos a pelar. _Dijo Lee emocionado.

_No será necesario, está muy débil. _Neji se dirigió velozmente hacia donde estaba esa persona.

Cuando llegaron los cuatro, se pusieron alrededor de aquella persona.

_Parece como si estuviera muerta. _Dijo Ten-ten.

_No lo está, hay que voltearla con cuidado, ha perdido mucha sangre por eso es que está tan pálida. _Dijo Neji.

Cuando la voltearon todos se quedaron paralizados.

_Mayzet-chan. _Pensó Neji.

_Pero, ¿qué le habrá pasado?. _Preguntó Lee.

_Necesitamos llevarla de inmediato a la Aldea para que la revisen. _Ordenó Gai Sensei.

_Sí. _Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Neji la cargó todo el trayecto, no podía creer lo que le había pasado a Mayzet, él la había visto pelear muchas veces y había entrenado con ella, él estaba seguro de que ella era sumamente fuerte, Neji se enfurecía con él mismo porque jamás pudo tocarla.

_¿Quién le habrá hecho esto?, debió de ser alguien muy fuerte, tan fuerte como para dejarla tan herida, esto no puede estar sucediendo. _Pensaba Neji.

Cuando llegaron a la Aldea, Gai Sensei, Ten-ten y Lee se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage para informarle sobre su misión y también sobre Mayzet; Neji decidió llevar a Mayzet al hospital para que la atendieran lo más pronto posible, él sabía perfectamente que ella estaba muy mal lo podía ver con su Byakugan, su Chakra se estaba apagando.

_Sakura-chan. _Dijo Neji al ver a la Kunoichi en la entrada.

_Ya lo sé, Tsunade-sama me dijo que ella estaba muy mal, ayúdame a llevarla a terapia intensiva. _Contestó Sakura.

_Sí. _Dijo Neji.

Al poco rato llegó Tsunade, Neji observó que el rostro de la Hokage demostraba preocupación, tanto él como ella no podían creer lo que le había pasado a la mejor Kunoichi de toda la Aldea, entró directamente a terapia intensiva para ayudar a Mayzet.

Pasaron horas y Neji seguía sentado esperando a que alguien saliera y le dijera cómo se encontraba Mayzet, hasta que salió la Hokage al lado de Sakura.

_¿Ella se encuentra bien?. _Preguntó Neji.

_Todavía no lo sabemos, hemos hecho todo lo que está en nuestras manos, ahora todo depende de ella. _Contestó Sakura.

Tsunade-sama estaba consternada. _Necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó. _Gritó la Hokage. _Esto no se puede quedar así._

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Mayzet había ingresado al hospital y no se veía mejora alguna, la alimentaban vía intravenosa; Neji la visitaba todos los días y observaba que su Chakra seguía igual de apagado.

Era de madrugada cuando toda la aldea comenzó a sentirse extraña, era como si algo malo estuviera por ocurrir.

_Tsunade-sama. _Dijo Shizune con cara de preocupación. _Tiene que ir al hospital de inmediato, Mayzet-chan… ella…_

La Hokage llegó lo más rápido posible al hospital, se quedó con la boca abierta, todos los que trabajaban en el hospital estaban afuera y el hospital estaba completamente cubierto con Chakra.

_¿Qué es esto?. _Dijo ella. _¿Qué ocurrió?._

_No lo sabemos. _Dijo Sakura corriendo al lado de la Hokage. _Simplemente ocurrió, hemos tratado de entrar pero no nos lo permite, su Chakra es demasiado poderoso._

Al poco rato, toda la Aldea ya estaba enterada de lo ocurrido.

Mientras en la oficina de la Hokage.

_¿Qué vamos a hacer?. _Preguntó Kakashi.

_No lo sé. _Dijo la Hokage. _Pero tengo el presentimiento de que necesitamos a un Jinchuuriki, ojalá Naruto estuviera aquí. Manden un mensaje a la Aldea de la Arena y digan que necesitamos a Gaara urgentemente. _

_¿Y si no sirviera de nada?. _Preguntó Neji.

_Es nuestra única esperanza. _Dijo la Hokage. _Neji necesito que estés fuera del hospital y observes el Chakra de Mayzet, tengo el presentimiento de que se está saliendo fuera de control y de que tarde o temprano ella… _La Hokage no pudo terminar la frase.

_Sí. _Contestó Neji.

_Quiero que me informes de cualquier cambio por muy mínimo que sea y que Hinata te sustituya cuando estés cansado. _Le ordenó la Hokage.

_Eso no será necesario. _Dijo Neji.

_Neji las órdenes ya están y no quiero que las cuestiones, Hinata hará el segundo turno._

Neji asintió y salió corriendo hacia el hospital, y cuando llegó ahí vio que casi toda la aldea estaba ahí.

_No hay nada que ver. _Dijo él. _Váyanse._

Cuando se quedó solo.

_Byakugan. _

Si alguien hubiera visto la cara que puso Neji se hubieran asustado, Mayzet estaba muriendo, su Chakra la estaba abandonando.

Mayzet despertó en su casa con un gran dolor de cabeza, todavía no abría los ojos, se estiró y recordó todo lo que había pasado.

_¿En dónde estoy?. _Pensó, abrió los ojos y su cara palideció.

_¿Qué diablos?, no puede ser, no me puede estar pasando esto a mí, no ahora._

Ella estaba de regreso en Morelia.


	23. ¿Qué, Todo fue un Sueño?

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.

23. ¿Qué, Todo fue un Sueño?

Mayzet se levantó abrió la puerta de su cuarto y no había nadie de su familia, corrió hacia la planta baja para investigar qué día era y qué año, se llevó una sorpresa enorme al saber que era 27 de Abril.

_Entonces todo fue un sueño, no lo puedo creer, no lo voy a creer, no fue un sueño, yo realmente estuve allá y ahora regresé. _Cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

Después de un buen rato se levantó y comenzó a limpiar su casa, cuando llegaron sus papás, los abrazó, después de todo llevaba muchísimos años sin verlos, hizo lo mismo con sus hermanas.

_Los amo, nunca lo olvidarán ¿verdad?. _Les dijo Mayzet a todos.

_Lo sabemos. _Contestó su mamá.

Al principio Mayzet se sentía muy bien, estaba con su familia, visitó a sus amigos, todos notaban que había un cambio muy grande en su personalidad, ella se había vuelto una persona más abierta, pero ya no era tan alegre.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y Mayzet había perdido toda esperanza de regresar a aquel mundo en donde ella era realmente feliz, toda su familia notaba que ella estaba distante y triste.

_¿Por qué no me platicas qué es lo que te pasa?. _Le preguntó su mamá.

_Amh yo… estoy bien. _Mayzet sonrió falsamente.

_No es cierto, soy tu madre, te conozco perfectamente. _La reprendió su mamá.

_No es nada mamá, ya se me pasará, dicen que el tiempo cura todo, ¿no?. _Mayzet estaba a punto de llorar pero se aguantó las ganas.

_¿Mamá?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_¿Si hija?. _Dijo su mamá.

_Si tuvieras la oportunidad de vivir en el lugar que siempre soñaste y de tener la vida que siempre quisiste, también conocer la verdadera felicidad, pero que con eso tengas que sacrificar estar a lado de tu familia, ¿dejarías de estar con tus seres queridos?. _Le preguntó Mayzet.

_Bueno, suponiendo todo eso, me tendría que hacer una pregunta, ¿soy feliz al lado de mi familia?. _Decía su mamá.

_Pues sí, pero habría una parte dentro de ti que no se siente completa, como si algo faltara. _Comentó Mayzet.

Antes de que su mamá le pudiera contestar, alguien había tocado a la puerta.

_Yo voy. _Dijo Mayzet. _¿A quién busca?_

_A ti. _Le contestó un señor.

_Lo siento, no lo conozco. _Añadió Mayzet.

_Lo sé, pero yo si te conozco a ti, eres la llave y si no aprendes a cerrar las puertas que te dejan pasar de mundo en mundo ocasionarás un gran caos. _Le contestó el señor.

_Fue sin querer, no sé cómo llegué aquí. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Tienes que regresar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, tu tiempo se está acabando. _Y cuando terminó de decir esto el señor desapareció.

_Pero no sé cómo regresar. _Pensó Mayzet con lágrimas en los ojos.

_¿Quién era?. _Preguntó su mamá.

_Nadie, se equivocaron de casa. _Contestó Mayzet. _Estoy cansada me iré a dormir._

Pasaron 3 días y Mayzet se sentía muy débil, estaba pálida, tenía ojeras porque no podía dormir bien, había perdido un par de kilos, ella sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de todo esto, tenía que encontrar la manera de regresar.

_Muy bien. _Dijo Mayzet parada en su recámara. _Sería bueno tener el libro que me dio la Vieja, pero en fin, ¿qué hago, ya sé, meditaré._

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Mayzet ni siquiera había podido concentrarse.

_Piensa, piensa. _Se decía a ella misma. _Siempre he creído que no existen las coincidencias así que todo pasa por una razón, entonces estoy aquí porque debo hacer algo, ¿pero qué será?, ya sé, debo encontrar algo._

Buscó por toda su casa y no encontró nada.

_Estoy muy cansada, no puedo pensar, necesito a Kibou. _Se dejó caer en su cama y volvió a llorar, se quedó dormida de tanto llorar y tuvo un sueño en el que estaba toda su familia pasando un lindo día en una playa a la que siempre iban, todos reían y platicaban unos con los otros, en eso Mayzet se paraba y les decía que se iba a dar un chapuzón cuando estaba por entrar al agua los volteaba a ver con una sonrisa en la cara y levantaba la mano derecha y los saludaba, ellos la saludaban de vuelta; cuando Mayzet se metió al agua se sintió tranquila y feliz.

_Ya es hora de que te levantes hija. _Le dijo su mamá moviéndola para que se despertara.

Mayzet ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer para volver.


	24. El Reencuentro

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.

24. El Reencuentro

_Gaara. _Gritaba Temari.

_Gaaaaaaaaaaara. _Volvió a gritar.

_¿Qué pasa?. _Preguntó Gaara malhumorado, pero cuando vio la cara de Temari volvió a preguntar pero con un tono más interesado. ¿_Qué pasó?. _

_Mayzet, ella está en peligro y necesitan que vayas urgentemente a la Aldea de la Hoja, Kakuro y yo iremos contigo. _Le dijo Temari.

_Ella sabe cuidarse sola, no me necesita. _Contestó Gaara.

_Sabes perfectamente que no sabemos nada de ella desde la pelea que tuvo. _Comentó Shukaku.

_No supimos nada de ella hasta ese día que te hace pensar que no se volvió a esconder de nosotros. _Le dijo Gaara.

_Has lo que quieras. _Le dijo Shukaku. _Pero esto me da mala espina, deberíamos ir._

_Gaara. _Volvió a decir Temari. _Yo sé que Mayzet te lastimó, ¿sabes?, hay algo muy importante que tengo que contarte acerca de ella. _Gaara volteó a verla muy interesado.

_Temari. _Dijo Kankuro. _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?._

_Yo…_ Contestó la chica.

_Gaara es una orden el que tengamos que ir a la Aldea de la Hoja, vámonos ya._

Cuando llegaron a la Aldea de la Hoja los recibió Neji.

_Neji-kun. _Dijo Kankuro extrañado, jamás hubiera esperado que él los recibiera.

_La Hokage me comentó que debía ponerlos al tanto de la situación, Mayzet está en grave peligro. _Decía Neji.

_¿Qué?, ¿cómo?. _Preguntó Temari.

_No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero lo que si sabemos es que encontramos a Mayzet hace poco más de 15 días muy herida en medio del bosque cerca de la Aldea de la Hoja, ella había perdido mucha sangre y la trajimos lo más rápido que pudimos para que la atendieran aquí. _Comentó Neji.

_¿Poco más de 15 días?. _Preguntó Gaara.

_Sí. _Contesto Neji. _¿Te suena familiar?, ¿sabes qué le pudo haber sucedido?._

_Sí. _Contestó Gaara. _Sé exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió._

Gaara contó desde el momento en que Mayzet los contactó para pedirles ayuda hasta que los derrotó y que de ahí en adelante no supo qué sucedió. Temari estaba llorando, no podía creer lo que le había sucedido a su amiga.

_Pero eso ya pasaron más de 15 días, ella ya debería estar recuperada. _Comentó Kankuro.

_Si. _Dijo Neji. _Cuando la trajimos ella estaba muy mal, pero después salió de peligro, todos creímos que pronto despertaría, pero eso nunca sucedió._

_¿Qué?. _Preguntó Gaara. _¿No ha despertado desde entonces?._

_No. _Contestó Neji. _Pero había algo extraño en ella desde que la vi tirada en el bosque._

_¿Qué fue?. _Preguntó Temari sollozando.

_Su Chakra, no era el mismo, se veía como apagado. _Dijo Neji.

_¿Cómo que apagado?. _Preguntó Kankuro.

_El Chakra normal de Mayzet es azul brillante, muy brillante, incluso a veces llegaba a lastimar mi vista si usaba mi Byakugan, pero desde ese día su Chakra dejó de brillar y se veía opaco y se continuó así hasta hace poco. _Decía Neji.

_¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir?. _Preguntó Gaara.

_Bueno, el Chakra de Mayzet volvió a brillar. _Contestó Neji.

_Eso es bueno, ¿no?. _Preguntó Temari un poco esperanzada.

_Sería bueno, si no fuera porque su Chakra rodea completamente el hospital y nadie ha podido pasar desde entonces. _Contestó Neji.

_¿Este gran poder que se siente kilómetros atrás es su Chakra?. _Preguntó Kankuro.

_Sí. _Contestó Neji.

_¿Y por qué estoy aquí?. _Preguntó Gaara.

_Creemos que tú lograrás penetrar su Chakra. _Contestó Neji mirando a Gaara fríamente.

_Porque soy un Jinchuuriki. _Interrumpió Gaara.

Neji asintió.

Los 4 se dirigieron al hospital, cuando llegaron vieron a casi todos los ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja, cuando miraron el hospital Temari comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Kankuro sudaba sin parar y Gaara siguió caminando hasta pararse en frente de la Hokage.

_No se preocupe, la traeré de vuelta. _Le comentó Gaara.

Tsunade-sama asintió.

Gaara no sabía qué esperar, en primera no estaba totalmente seguro de que pudiera entrar y en segunda no sabía cómo le iba a hacer para traerla de vuelta, cuando pisó la puerta de entrada del hospital supo que ellos tenían razón y que él si podía traspasar ese Chakra. Jamás imaginó lo que estaba a punto de ver, todo había desaparecido, los cuartos, la recepción, la sala de espera, no había nada, solo oscuridad.

_¿Qué es esto?, ella debe de estar por aquí. _

Siguió caminando vio una luz a unos metros delante de él, no sabía lo que era, pero se acercó precavidamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta que dentro de esa luz se encontraba Mayzet, ella estaba recostada en una cama, se acercó a ella y su rostro se veía hermoso, llevaba tiempo sin verla.

_Mayzet…_ Dijo Gaara tocándole el rostro, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Mayzet bajó las escaleras y vio a toda su familia riendo y platicando, ella sonrió.

_Necesito decirles algo. _Comentó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. _Es solo que no sé por dónde comenzar._

Su mamá la miró a los ojos y dijo. _Vienes a despedirte, ¿verdad?._

Sus hermanas y su papá la voltearon a ver y él comentó. _¿Cómo que a despedirse?, ¿adónde va?. _

Mayzet comenzó a hablar. _Estas dos últimas semanas han sido muy especiales para mi, comprendí que ustedes son una parte importante en mi vida y gracias a ustedes he logrado salir adelante en muchas situaciones, pero ha llegado el momento en el que yo continúe con mi vida en otra parte; no sé si puedan comprenderlo pero mi vida ya no es más a su lado._

_No entiendo. _Dijo una de sus hermanas con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Hay una parte de mi que me pide que me quede aquí con ustedes, pero la otra parte me dice que aquí no es dónde debo estar, he tomado una decisión y sé que es la mejor, yo siempre los voy a amar, ustedes siempre estarán en mi corazón, por favor no me odien, ustedes siempre serán mis padres y siempre serán mis hermanas. _Decía Mayzet.

_Por eso te has estado comportando tan raro últimamente. _Comentó otra de sus hermanas.

_Sí. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Este ya no es tu mundo. _Dijo su papá. _Si algún día quieres regresar te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos._

_Gracias. _Dijo Mayzet los abrazó a todos de uno en uno y se fue a dormir.

_Mayzet…_Escuchó entre sueños una voz lejana, en ese mismo instante supo que decía seguirla.

_Mayzet… _Cada vez se escuchaba más cerca.

_Mayzet… _Volvió a escuchar pero ahora supo quién la estaba llamando.

_Gaara…_ Dijo Mayzet. _Ayúdame no te puedo encontrar._

Gaara notó que Mayzet se estaba moviendo, sabía que ella estaba reaccionando al escuchar su nombre, así que se acercó un poco más a ella y siguió llamándola.

_Mayzet, vuelve a mí. _Decía Gaara.

La chica dejó de moverse, Gaara se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre.

_Gaara… _Dijo Mayzet y ella abrió los ojos. _Gracias, si no hubiera sido por ti jamás hubiera encontrado el camino de vuelta, yo… necesito decirte algo…_

Tsunade-sama entró corriendo a la habitación, detrás de ella venía Neji, Sakura, Kakashi, Temari y Kankuro, todos estaban contentos porque ella había vuelto y estaba bien.

Todos comenzaron a abrazarla y a hacerle un montón de preguntas sobre lo que le había sucedido, quién la había atacado, cómo había logrado escapar, pero Mayzet lo único que quería era estar con Gaara y él ya había salido de la habitación. Ella no lo volvió a ver, Temari y Kankuro se despidieron de ella porque tenían que volver a su Aldea, ella sabía que Gaara aún no la perdonaba.

Continuará….


	25. El Regreso a la Aldea de la Arena

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes 

25. El Regreso a la Aldea de la Arena

Pasó una semana y nadie paraba de preguntarle sobre su pelea contra los de Akatsuki, no podían creer que hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria para pelear y enfrentarse con 4 de ellos, Mayzet ya estaba cansada de tantas preguntas, así que fue a hablar con Tsunade-sama.

_Lady Tsunade ¿puedo pasar?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Adelante. _Contestó la Hokage.

_Necesito comentarle algo. _Dijo Mayzet.

_No es necesario, yo sé que te tienes que ir. _Dijo la Hokage interrumpiendo a la chica.

_Me iré en la semana, es mejor que nadie sepa cuándo, le agradecería que no se lo comentara a nadie. _Y Mayzet salió de la oficina.

La chica se dirigió a su área de entrenamiento, era un lugar en el que casi nadie se atrevía a entrar a menos que estuviera en marcha el examen Chunnin, no sabía por qué pero le encantaba pasar tiempo en el bosque prohibido. Se recostó mirando hacia el cielo y escuchó que alguien le hablaba.

_Así que aquí estás. _

_Kakashi que gusto me da verte. _Mayzet se paró y lo abrazó.

_Si, si, bueno. _Dijo Kakashi apenado. _¿Y cuándo te vas?. _

_Todavía no estoy muy segura pero lo más probable es que me vaya mañana. _Comentó Mayzet.

_¿Tan rápido?, ¿no pensabas despedirte?. _Preguntó Kakashi.

_Creo que lo mejor es que no lo haga, Akatsuki no tardará en ir a buscar a los Jinchuurikis, necesito entrenarme más, además tengo que ir a recoger algo que me pertenece. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Lamento no haber confiado en ti en un principio. _Decía Kakashi.

_No te preocupes. _Contestó Mayzet apenada. _Yo sabía que algún día lo harías._

_Muy bien, ya que he dicho lo que quería, te dejo. _Kakashi desapareció.

La Kunoichi no sabía lo que haría de ese día en adelante, tendría que formular un plan, necesitaba actuar con precaución, sabía perfectamente que Akatsuki iría tras los Jinchuurikis uno por uno y que cuando terminaran con ellos irían por ella, pero no podía permitir eso.

_Kibou ¿qué podemos hacer?. _Preguntó la chica.

_Nuestra misión es protegerlos cueste lo que cueste. _Contestó Kibou.

_Ya lo sé, estoy consciente de eso, el dilema es cómo lo vamos hacer, debes comprender que no podemos andar detrás de ellos cada que vayan por un Jinchuuriki, necesitamos que crean que tienen el control, debemos hacer que se confíen. _Comentó Mayzet.

_Hay una opción. _Dijo Kibou.

_¿Cuál?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Si decidimos hacer eso primero debes saber que tu cuerpo se consumirá más rápido porque implicaría que utilicemos gran parte de nuestro poder, honestamente no sé si resistirás completar la tarea. _Kibou le comentó a Mayzet lo que tenían que hacer, al final, decidieron que eso era lo que harían, que ese era el camino menos peligroso para los Jinchuurikis pero más peligroso para ella.

_Lo lograremos, no te preocupes, mi voluntad es fuerte. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Sí pequeña. _Contestó Kibou.

_Antes de irnos tenemos algo que hacer. _Dijo Mayzet con cara de ansia.

Kibou comenzó a reír. _¿Y qué estamos esperando?._

Mayzet llegó a la Mansión Hyuga y tocó la puerta, cuando abrieron preguntó por Neji, le dijeron que se encontraba entrenando pero que pasara y si quería podía observar, eso fue lo que la chica hizo. Era la primera vez que entraba a aquel lugar, se le hizo hermoso, llegó a un patio y vio a Neji entrenando con Hiashi el padre de Hinata.

Tanto Neji como Hiashi notaron la presencia de aquella chica.

_Es todo por hoy Neji, continuaremos mañana. _Comentó Hiashi, se metió a su casa sin siquiera mirar a Mayzet.

Mayzet se acercó a Neji sonriendo y le dijo:

_¿Quieres que demos un paseo Neji-kun?._

Neji no dijo nada, solo avanzó al lado de la chica.

_Estuve hablando con Ten-ten hace rato, me contó todo lo que hiciste por mí y te lo agradezco, no me gusta quedar en deuda con nadie así que compensaré tu preocupación por mí. _Comentó Mayzet.

_No es necesario, me nació hacerlo. _Dijo Neji.

_Jaja. _Río Mayzet. _No es momento de comportarse como un caballero, pero te lo pondré así, quiero darte un regalo, ¿me lo negarás?. _

Neji volteó a verla con cara de incredulidad, él estaba seguro de saber a lo que se refería la Kunoichi. _¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?, si mal no recuerdo me habías dicho que no recordabas esa conversación._

_Así es, no la recordaba porque no fui yo la que platiqué contigo. _Contestó Mayzet.

_¿Y entonces quién fue?. _Preguntó Neji.

Mayzet se transformó en Kibou dejando a Neji con cara de sorpresa.

_Fui yo. _Dijo Kibou.

_Te has ganado nuestro regalo a pulso, nos has demostrado que tu corazón es sincero y por lo que podemos ver el sentimiento de odio que tenías ha cambiado, ¿estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para obtener lo que tenemos que darte?. _Preguntaron Mayzet y Kibou. _No te preocupes Neji-kun, no vamos a lastimarte, deberás confiar en nosotras. _

_Está bien, confío en ustedes. _Dijo Neji algo temeroso pues no sabía lo que tendría que hacer.

_Estamos dispuestas a darte parte de nuestro poder, que solo podrás utilizar cuando estés en una situación muy delicada, con él podrás curarte y recuperar tus fuerzas, además con el tiempo si es que llegas a controlarlo lograrás fusionar nuestro Chakra con el tuyo y serás más poderoso, utilízalo sabiamente, confiamos en que harás buen uso del regalo que te estamos dando, ahora Neji-kun tendrás que beber una gota de nuestra sangre, acércate para que te la podamos dar._

Neji dudó, no podía creer lo que tenía que hacer, pero se acercó, vio como aquel Ser se hizo un corte en su pata izquierda con una de sus garras y dejó caer una gota de esa sangre azul brillante sobre su boca. Al instante en que la sangre entró en su boca se absorbió rápidamente, sus ojos se tornaron del mismo color que el de la sangre y sintió el poder fluyendo en todo su cuerpo, Neji sonrió, nunca antes se había sentido tan poderoso.

_Gracias. _Dijo él haciendo una inclinación delante de aquella criatura. _Jamás las defraudaré. _Y les regaló una sonrisa que le salió del corazón. Cuando se levantó vio que el Ser había desaparecido y que Mayzet estaba parada en frente de él.

_Ahora yo te regalaré algo más, con esto podrás utilizar este poder cuando quieras siempre y cuando lo desees de corazón. _Mayzet se acercó a Neji, se paró con la punta de sus pies y besó a Neji en la frente. Neji se sonrojó.

_Eres más especial de lo que creí Neji-kun, yo te confiaría mi vida. _Dijo Mayzet sonriendo._ Me tengo que ir, pero nos veremos pronto me intriga ver qué tanto puedes manejar el poder que te di, además me encantaría ver cuánto has avanzado y pelear contigo._

Mayzet desapareció.

Esa misma noche ella empacó sus cosas y dejó la Aldea de la Hoja.

_Ahora Kibou, vamos a ver a Kankuro y a Temari para que nos den el libro._


	26. La Verdad

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes 

26. La Verdad

Gaara estaba desesperado buscando un pergamino que le había prestado a Kankuro, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado y para acabarla de amolar Kankuro todavía no regresaba de una misión.

_A lo mejor se lo llevó con él, lo esperaré. _Pensó Gaara.

Cuando Kankuro llegó le urgía tomarse un largo baño.

_¿Dónde está el pergamino que te presté?. _Le preguntó Gaara asustando a su hermano.

_Ahh si, lo dejé en una caja que está debajo de mi cama. _Respondió Kankuro bostezando del cansancio.

Kankuro no recordaba que ahí había metido el libro que Mayzet le pidió que protegiera, después de todo ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Gaara entró en la recámara de Kankuro con cara de asco, no le gustaba entrar en ese lugar, encontró la caja y la sacó de su lugar, la abrió y ahí estaba el pergamino.

_Me alegro, no quería ponerme a buscar en sus cosas. _Pensó Gaara, le llegó un extraño olor que recordaba perfectamente, se acercó un poco más y se dio cuenta de que la caja olía a Mayzet.

_Mhp. _Gaara estaba enojado. _¿Por qué huele así?. _

Empezó a hurgar y encontró un libro muy extraño que en la portada tenía el símbolo que Mayzet tenía tatuado.

_¿Qué es esto?. _Dijo Gaara.

Agarró el libro y comenzó a hojearlo, pero no entendía nada, estaba en un idioma que Gaara no conocía, iba pasando hoja por hoja cuando encontró un sobre, ese sobre estaba dirigido hacia él, lo abrió y vio que era una carta de Mayzet que nunca le entregó.

Gaara se sentó en una mesa con el libro en frente de él, cuando Temari lo vio llamó a Kankuro.

_Kankuro, tenemos que hablar con Gaara y decirle lo que pasó aquel día. _Dijo Temari.

_Mmmm. _Contestó Kankuro. _No creo que esté listo aún._

_Pues listo o no Gaara encontró el libro. _Comentó Temari.

_Está bien. _Dijo Kankuro.

_¿Qué es esto?. _Preguntó Gaara. _¿En dónde lo encontraste?, ¿por qué no me lo mencionaste?._

_Yo no me encontré ese libro hermano, Mayzet no lo entregó el día que fuiste atacado. _Contestó Kankuro.

Gaara estaba sorprendido, no entendía nada.

_Después de que Mayzet te dejará en medio de la nada, ella recurrió a nosotros buscando nuestra ayuda. _Comentó Temari.

_¿Y por qué la ayudaron si ella también me atacó?. _Preguntó Gaara.

_Nos contó todo lo que había sucedido. _Dijo Kankuro. _Incluyendo la técnica que utilizó contigo en donde bebió tu sangre._

Gaara estaba anonadado, no creía que sus hermanos supieran sobre eso.

_Esa técnica es conocida como el Sello sobre el Sello y únicamente funciona con un Jinchuuriki, sirve para entablar un lazo entre ella y el Jinchuuriki, es por eso que algunas veces puedes sentirla y ten por seguro que ella también te puede sentir, por lo que nos contó, a través de esa técnica puede saber si un Jinchuuriki está fuera de control o en peligro. _Dijo Temari un poco temerosa por lo que Gaara pudiera estar pensando.

_Entonces los que me atacaron ese día, no me querían a mí, la querían a ella. _Afirmó Gaara.

_Los que te atacaron ese día son los mismos que la atacaron a ella. _Añadió Kankuro. _Ella es la protectora de los Jinchuurikis, ella está aquí para salvarlos a ustedes._

_¿Ella nunca quiso matarme?. _Preguntó Gaara.

_Nunca. _Contestó Temari con una sonrisa en la boca.

_¿Y qué es este libro?. _Preguntó Gaara.

_Según lo que Mayzet nos dijo ese libro contiene información sobre los Bijuus, algunas técnicas que solo ella puede ejecutar, una profecía y honestamente no recuerdo más. _Contestó Kankuro.

_¿Una profecía?. _Pensó Gaara.

_Este libro ahora estará bajo mi custodia, si Mayzet viene por él tendrá que venir a mí. _Dijo Gaara.

_Pero Gaara…_ Dijo Temari.

Y Gaara se fue.

Mayzet iba en camino a la Aldea de la Arena, esperaba poder pasar sin que Gaara se diera cuenta de su presencia.

_Iremos directamente buscando a Kankuro y a Temari, ojala no nos encontremos con Gaara, siento que no podré enfrentarlo. _Pensó Mayzet.

Cuando llegó todo salió a pedir de boca, como ya la conocían la dejaron pasar sin ningún problema, llegó a casa de Temari y tocó la puerta.

_Por favor que no esté Gaara, por favor que no esté Gaara. _Mayzet rogaba a sus adentros.

Temari abrió la puerta.

_Mayzet. _Gritó emocionada al ver a su amiga y corrió a abrazarla.

_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?, ¿no será que decidiste regresar y vivir otra vez aquí?. _Temari no paraba de hacerle preguntas a la chica.

_Bueno, todavía no tengo tiempo de ponerme a descansar, tengo asuntos pendientes y es por eso que estoy aquí, Temari, necesito el libro que les encargué hace tiempo. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Amh…_ _bueno, hay un problema. _Comentó Temari.

_Por favor no me vayas a decir que lo perdieron o que se lo robaron. _Decía Mayzet preocupada.

_¿Qué?, no, no, nada de eso. _Dijo Temari temerosa.

_¿Entonces qué es?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Bueno, verás, realmente es una historia muy graciosa, mira, el otro día, pues, Gaara… _Temari fue interrumpida.

_¿Gaara?... Temari dime qué pasó. _Dijo Mayzet alzando la voz.

_Jeje, por favor, promete que no te enojarás. _Comentó Temari.

_Lo prometo ahora ve al gramo y cuéntame lo que pasó. _Dijo Mayzet mostrando tranquilidad cuando por dentro estaba que se moría.

_Gaara encontró el libro e insistió en que él debía guardarlo hasta que llegaras. _Dijo Temari cubriéndose el rostro esperando algún golpe por parte de su amiga.

_No seas tonta, no pienso lastimarte jaja, Gaara ha sentido mi presencia, sé dónde está, te veo luego. _Y Mayzet desapareció.

Gaara estaba parado mirando al horizonte en el mismo lugar en donde él y Mayzet miraron la puesta del sol, sabía que la chica no tardaría en llegar, cada vez la sentía más cerca.

_Ese olor, no me canso de él. _Dijo Gaara.

_Yo tampoco. _Contestó Shukaku. _Ya la quiero ver._

_Yo también. _Gaara se había vuelto más abierto con Shukaku desde que aquella chica entró en su vida y Shukaku se había vuelto más amable.

_Gaara…_Escuchó una voz detrás de él. _Lo lamento sé que debí haber sido sincera contigo desde un principio, pero yo pensé que…_ La chica fue interrumpida.

_Si, ya pasó, olvídalo. _Dijo Gaara secamente.

_Amh si. _Dijo Mayzet. _Temari me comentó que tú tienes mi libro, me gustaría que me lo devolvieras realmente lo necesito, en cuanto me lo entregues me voy._

_Claro, aquí está. _Gaara le entregó el libro sin mirarla. _Pero antes necesito que me leas la profecía que viene ahí._

_¿Qué?. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Y esta vez no quiero que me ocultes nada. _Ordenó Gaara.

Así que Mayzet comenzó a leerla:

Cuando pueda ver a través de los ojos que la cuidan, utilizar la fuerza dentro de ella y encontrar la décima cola, en ese momento escuchará la razón de su vida. Y a partir de ese entonces ella no podrá escapar de su destino por que comprenderá que ella es la llave que abre los otros mundos.

Deberá utilizar la técnica ancestral conocida como el Sello sobre el Sello, beber la sangre del contenedor para lograr que se forme un vínculo y así poder comunicarse con la energía sellada además de controlar y proteger a los que lo necesiten.

Comenzará por el contenedor que posea menos extremidades, si no lo hace así su cuerpo no podrá resistir la entrada del poder y en ese momento morirá.

Para completar su destino tendrá que enseñar a utilizar la fuerza de aquellos que sean contenedores de las energías más poderosas que se han conocido a través de los siglos. Estos contenedores deberán luchar por completar la fusión de las dos energías contenidas en su interior.

El ritual de la Guerrera podrá llevarse a cabo cuando las 9 fusiones estén completadas y la llave sea una sola con su voz interior, será entonces cuando todos se vuelvan uno y surja el arma más poderosa de todo el Universo, que podrá ser utilizada para Bien o para Mal.

Cuando se utilice el arma deberá hacerse con mucho cuidado porque solo podrá haber dos resultados uno de ellos salvará al Mundo mientras que el otro iniciará el Apocalipsis que destruirá todo.

La llave no tendrá mucho tiempo, debe encontrar el camino que la lleve a la Inmortalidad, al no hacer esto ella morirá porque su cuerpo poco a poco se irá consumiendo gracias al poder dentro de ella.

_Mmmm. _Dijo Gaara cuando Mayzet terminó de leer. _¿Tú eres la llave?. _La miró a los ojos.

Mayzet agachó la cabeza. _Si. _Dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

_Entonces morirás. _Afirmó Gaara.

Mayzet no se esperaba ese comentario. _Así parece. _Dijo ella. _Pero todavía falta para que eso ocurra._

_¿El arma de la que habla es como aquel día en el que te ayudamos en tu pelea?. _Preguntó Gaara.

_Si, más o menos, solo que mucho más poderosa. _Contestó Mayzet.

_¿Adónde te diriges?. _Preguntó Gaara.

_Tengo asuntos pendientes y necesito prepararme para lo que viene. _Comentó la chica maldiciéndose por dentro por haber dicho eso.

_¿Y qué es lo que viene?. _Preguntó Gaara.

_Pronto lo sabrás. _Mayzet sabía que debía confiar en Gaara, pero después de tanto tiempo simplemente no podía decirle los eventos que estaban por ocurrir.

_Mhp. _Dijo Gaara.

Y Mayzet desapareció.

_¿Por qué no le preguntaste sobre la carta?. _Le preguntó Shukaku.

_Lo intenté, pero no pude. _Contestó Gaara. _Es demasiado difícil._


	27. Itachi

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes 

27. Itachi

Mayzet se fue de la Aldea con un nudo en el estómago, no podía creer que al fin Gaara supiera la verdad sobre quién era ella, pero tal y como había pensado, él volvía a ser igual de seco que antes, la chica estaba segura de que Gaara ya no quería su amistad.

_Ya no quiero llorar Kibou, pero me duele tanto. _

_Lo sé pequeña, a mí también me duele. _Contestó Kibou. _¿Y ahora qué haremos?._

_Necesitamos encontrar un lugar en dónde vivir. _Contestó Mayzet. _Un lugar tranquilo en el que podamos estar al pendiente de todo._

_¿Por qué no regresamos al lugar en donde empezó todo pequeña?. _Preguntó Kibou.

_Tienes razón, es perfecto. _Contestó Mayzet feliz.

Cuando llegaron la casa se veía exactamente igual a como la dejaron, cuando entraron a la casa Mayzet comenzó a gritar.

_¿Señora?, ¿dónde está?..._ No hubo respuesta.

_¿En dónde estará la Vieja?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_No lo sé, hay que buscarla. _Contestó Kibou.

Buscaron por toda la casa pero no la encontraron, se les hacía muy raro.

_No te preocupes, ella ya cumplió con su tarea. _Dijo la voz de un hombre.

_Es usted, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?. _Preguntó Mayzet, el hombre que estaba viendo era aquel señor que tocó a la puerta de su casa y le dijo que tenía que regresar a este mundo.

_Veo que has regresado. _Comentó el Señor.

_Si, pude lograrlo, ¿en dónde está la Vieja?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Ya te dije que ella ya no está aquí, como ella te habrá comentado su familia se encargó de proteger el libro y esperar tu llegada, ella ya estaba muy cansada, cuando tú te fuiste ella murió. _Dijo el Señor.

Mayzet entristeció.

_¿Y usted que hace aquí?, ¿también puede viajar de mundo en mundo?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

El Señor rió. _Yo siempre he existido, soy el encargado de cuidar las puertas que abren los mundos._

_Ahh. _Dijo Mayzet. _¿Y qué está haciendo aquí?._

_Tengo un recado para ti. _Comentó el Señor.

_Muy bien, ¿y cuál es?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Cree…_y el Señor desapareció.

Mayzet sorprendida gritó. _¿Qué clase de mensaje es ese?, no me dice nada con eso, ¿quién me lo mandó?, ¿cómo se le ocurre que pueda entender lo que me acaba de decir?, ¿eeeeeeeh?. _Ninguna respuesta llegó.

_Kibou ¿puedes creerlo?, ¿a qué se refiere con eso?, ¿se supone que debo hacer algo?. _Preguntaba Mayzet desconcertada.

_No te martirices pequeña, con el tiempo lo entenderemos. _La tranquilizó Kibou.

_Si, gracias, bueno, ahora que la Vieja no está me parece que hemos encontrado un hogar. _Dijo Mayzet contenta.

Mayzet fue al pueblo más cercano para surtirse de comida y algunas cosas que necesitaría para sobrevivir, cuando regreso a su casa comentó:

_Kibou tenemos poco menos de un año para planear todo, no podemos confiarnos, ellos actuarán pronto y nosotros debemos estar preparadas, espero lo comprendan y que no nos odien por lo que vamos a hacer, pero al final se darán cuenta de que tomamos la mejor decisión. _Comentaba Mayzet.

_Si, yo también estoy segura sobre eso, pero aún así no quiero que tú mueras, debemos encontrar la forma de que nos hagamos inmortales juntas. _Decía Kibou.

_Ahorita no debemos pensar en eso, tenemos prioridades y nuestro egoísmo no es una de ellas. _Dijo Mayzet reprimiendo a Kibou.

_Lo sé pequeña no te enojes, solo digo lo que siento. _Dijo Kibou.

_Si, agradezco que te preocupes por mi, encontraremos la forma. _Dijo Mayzet tratando de convencerse a ella misma. _Lo haremos. _

Había pasado un mes y Mayzet no dejaba de entrenar, su destreza había aumentado considerablemente, ella ahora era más poderosa. Necesitaba ir al pueblo de nuevo para volver a surtirse, cuando llegó muchas personas la miraban señalándola, ella no comprendía por qué, llegó al lugar en dónde siempre compraba sus alimentos y la dueña comenzó a platicar con ella.

_Ahh que bueno que has venido, ha llegado un joven que te ha estado buscando, lleva tres días en el pueblo esperando a que aparezcas, yo le dije que venías cada semana a surtirte, es muy guapo. _Comentó la señora.

_¿De verdad?, ¿y cómo es él?. _Preguntó Mayzet sin poder creer que alguien la había encontrado y que había estado preguntando por todo el pueblo por ella, no podía salir nada bueno de esto, tendría que irse inmediatamente.

_Bueno pues como ya te dije es un muchacho muy guapo y muy caballeroso, creo que ha venido para llevarte de nuevo al lugar de dónde vienes. _Decía la señora emocionada, pensando que el muchacho aquel era el novio de la chica.

_Muchas gracias, creo que iré a buscarlo. _Dijo Mayzet mostrando emoción pero ardiendo por dentro por largarse de ese lugar.

_Si, ve. _Fue lo que le escuchó decir a la señora antes de salir corriendo.

_Nos han descubierto Kibou, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, no lo puedo creer, esto no nos puede estar sucediendo. _Decía Mayzet dirigiéndose lo más rápido hacia su casa.

_Deberíamos irnos sin pasar por ahí. _Comentó Kibou.

_Tú no entiendes, el libro está ahí, no podemos dejar que caiga en manos equivocadas, si sucede eso no sé lo que pasaría. _Dijo Mayzet preocupada.

A varios kilómetros antes de llagar a la casa Mayzet sintió un Chakra muy poderoso y paró.

_Sal y muéstrate, ya sé que estás ahí. _Gritó Mayzet.

Y detrás de un árbol salió alguien que no se esperaba.

_Itachi… ¿qué haces aquí?. _Preguntó Mayzet.


	28. La Vida con Itachi

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes 

28. La Vida con Itachi

Itachi le había comentado a Mayzet que Pein los había mandado a todos por separado a observar a los Jinchuurikis para conocer sus poderes y estrategias.

_¿Entonces ya están por actuar?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Si, cada vez falta más poco. _Le contestó Itachi.

_Bueno, no me has dicho por qué estás aquí. _Le dijo Mayzet.

_Yo… quería verte. _Dijo Itachi.

Mayzet se sonrojó. _¿Y por qué?._

_Yo…_ Dijo Itachi mostrando nerviosismo_. Yo no quiero que estemos separados, quiero estar siempre a tu lado._

_Itachi… _Dijo Mayzet, ella estaba muy apenada como para seguir cuestionándolo.

Pasó un mes completo y Mayzet e Itachi vivían juntos, todos en el pueblo creían que ellos eran una pareja.

_Vaya, veo que han decido quedarse aquí con nosotros. _Preguntó la dueña del lugar en donde Mayzet compraba comida.

_Sí señora. _Contestó Itachi. _Yo siempre seguiré a Mayzet adonde vaya. _

Mayzet se sonrojó, no sabía que decir, la señora se dio cuenta de esto y comentó para que solo la chica escuchara.

_A veces hay que darle la oportunidad de entrar a alguien más en nuestro corazón, un corazón roto puede sanar pero hay que darle tiempo, no te preocupes, ya te darás cuenta de lo que quieres, tarde o temprano nos volvemos a enamorar. _

Itachi había escuchado perfectamente lo que la señora le había dicho a Mayzet, ninguno de los dos articuló una sola palabra en todo el trayecto de vuelta adónde vivían, la chica no se había preguntado nunca lo que Itachi representaba para ella, así que cuando llegaron le dijo:

_Necesito estar sola, iré a caminar. _

_Claro. _Contestó Itachi. _No vayas muy lejos._

Llegó a una cascada que había por ahí cerca.

_Kibou, no sé qué es lo que siento por él, es muy diferente a lo que siento por Gaara, yo no sé qué hacer. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Pues es amor. _Contestó Kibou.

_Ya lo sé. _Dijo la chica algo molesta. _No puedo permitir que suceda nada, necesito alejarme de él, le pediré que se vaya, es lo mejor._

_Mayzet, ¿podemos hablar?. _Preguntó Itachi.

La chica sabía perfectamente sobre lo que Itachi quería hablar, así que decidió cambiarle el tema antes incluso de que lo tocara.

_Si, yo también quería hablar contigo, me parece que ya llevas demasiado tiempo aquí, a lo mejor algunos se preguntarán en dónde estás. _Comentó Mayzet.

_Ahh. _Dijo Itachi. _Si, me iré pronto, ya nos han convocado. _

_Mhp. _Mayzet no pudo ocultar la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro, aunque quería alejar a Itachi antes de que cometiera una estupidez le dolía separarse de él, después de todo tenía sentimientos hacia él.

Itachi notó que había cambiado el semblante de la chica y se acercó a ella. _Escuché perfectamente lo que te dijo esa señora._

Mayzet se sonrojó. _No creo que sea necesario hablar de eso. _Dijo la chica tratando de escapar de aquella conversación.

_Mayzet yo… necesito decirte algo. _Decía Itachi nervioso.

_No Itachi, no es necesario. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Sí lo es, Mayzet yo estoy muy enfermo y no me queda mucho tiempo de vida. _Dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a la chica.

Era cierto, Mayzet había olvidado por completo que en el manga Itachi enfermaba, comenzó a llorar.

_No llores. _Dijo el Shinobi acercándose a Mayzet para secarle sus lágrimas. _No te digo esto para que llores por mí. _Le decía mientras levantaba su mirada tocando debajo de su barbilla con la mano. _Te lo digo porque no quiero ocultarte nada, tú para mi representas esperanza, eres mi luz en la oscuridad, yo creía que el amor jamás iba llegar a mí, pero después apareciste y no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, cuando estoy contigo soy feliz y puedo imaginarme teniendo una vida a tu lado al igual que una familia; cuando estás a mi lado puedo ver un futuro que sé no tendré jamás, así que en este tiempo que me queda de vida me gustaría pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo y de ser posible me gustaría hacerte feliz, Mayzet yo te amo y quiero que tú también me ames, lo he visto en tus ojos, tú sientes algo por mí, lo puedo ver ahora mismo._

Él se acercó más a ella, ella pudo sentir su calor, sentía su respiración, sabía que él estaba a punto de besarla y la besó. Fue un beso lleno de amor muy suave, ella pudo sentir el amor que Itachi profesaba por ella, se dejó llevar, ahí ella se dio cuenta que también estaba enamorada de ese chico, pero en sus pensamientos apareció la imagen de Gaara.

Mayzet se movió y se alejó de Itachi.

_Itachi yo… no puedo, debes entenderme. _Dijo ella.

_Entonces todavía sientes algo por Gaara. _Afirmó Itachi mostrando tristeza.

_Tú… ¿recuerdas eso?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Si. _Dijo Itachi volteando hacia otro lado para que Mayzet no viera que estaba a punto de llorar.

_Por favor, así nos llevamos bien, no quiero arruinar todo, somos amigos y siempre lo seremos; pero me encantaría estar a tu lado y pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo. _Comentó la chica temerosa.

_Si, está bien, si eso te hace feliz, entonces seremos amigos, pero déjame decirte que no perderé las esperanzas, yo sentí cómo me besabas y sé que tú también me amas, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando tú lo aceptes. _Dijo Itachi.

_Itachi… _Pensó Mayzet, ella lo amaba, estaba segura de eso, pero también amaba a Gaara y si decidía estar con Itachi iba a sentir que engañaba a Gaara y también sentiría que se traicionaría a ella misma.

A los pocos días Itachi se fue y Mayzet lloró su partida.


	29. La Propuesta de Itachi

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes

29. La Propuesta de Itachi

Itachi iba y venía cada que podía, últimamente estaba muy ocupado porque ya estaban por empezar la búsqueda y captura de los Jinchuurikis, así que se tomó unos cuantos días libres para visitar a la persona que le robaba el sueño.

Ellos eran muy felices, se conocían perfectamente y todo iba saliendo a pedir de boca, estaban riendo cuando Itachi comenzó a toser.

_¿Estás bien?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Si, no te preocupes, tragué mal. _Contestó Itachi.

Mayzet sabía que algo no iba bien, a pesar de que Itachi era muy bueno ocultando su dolor no podía ocultar su olor.

_No estás bien, desde acá puedo oler perfectamente tu sangre, ya está comenzando ¿verdad?. _Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Me temo que sí. _Contestó Itachi mirando hacia un punto fijo sin voltear la vista hacia Mayzet.

_Me gustaría pedirte un favor. _Comentó Itachi. _Lo más seguro es que no aceptes, pero aún así me gustaría que lo pensaras y que no me contestes enseguida._

_Claro, dime de qué se trata. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Hace tiempo, cuando tuve que destruir a todo mi clan, cuando tuve que enfrentar a Sasuke. _Decía Itachi con pesar en su mirada. _Le comenté que él debería encargarse de restaurar el clan y de vengarse de mí causándome la muerte. _Seguía Itachi con la mirada perdida. _Estoy seguro de que él me matará._

Mayzet sabía perfectamente que Sasuke sí mataría a Itachi y eso le daba mucho coraje, a pesar de que Itachi siempre le contaba cosas buenas de él, Mayzet no podía evitar sentir cierta repulsión hacia Sasuke y su comportamiento.

_Deberías decirle la verdad a tu hermano. _Le dijo Mayzet.

_Sabes que no quiero eso. _Dijo Itachi.

_¿Pero por qué?. _Dijo Mayzet alzando la voz llena de lágrimas. _Si supiera por qué lo hiciste él te perdonaría._

_No quiero que me perdone, quiero que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a quién sea, no puedo permitir que nadie se aproveche de él, yo le daré el poder que le hace falta. _Dijo Itachi mirando a Mayzet directamente a los ojos.

_Ahora no estoy muy seguro de que Sasuke pueda restaurar el clan Uchiha, y si lo hace tampoco puedo asegurar que lo forme bajo los principios de la Aldea de la Hoja, yo sacrifiqué todo lo que amaba por esa Aldea, y no quiero que mi clan deje de existir. _Seguía hablando Itachi.

_Itachi no comprendo lo que me estás tratando de decir. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Lo que trato de decir es que quiero que mi clan se restaure en la Aldea de la Hoja ya que a pesar de todo yo ahí crecí y ese siempre será mi hogar aunque ya no viva ahí, Mayzet lo que estoy tratando de pedirte es que me ayudes a restaurar mi clan. _Dijo Itachi.

Mayzet se quedó pasmada, jamás pensó que Itachi le pediría eso, no supo qué decir.

_Como ya te dije no quiero que me respondas en este instante, solo quiero que lo pienses, yo sería la persona más afortunada si tú aceptaras mi propuesta y me ayudaras a cumplir mi sueño. Te amo. _Dijo Itachi y se fue a descansar.

Mayzet también se fue a descansar y se quedó dormida pensando en la propuesta que le acababan de hacer. En su sueño ella estaba en la Aldea de la Hoja, veía a un pequeño niño corriendo y riendo a carcajadas, ella se ponía a jugar con él, los dos corrían de un lado a otro, daban vueltas hasta quedar completamente mareados, lo cargaba, lo lanzaba y lo cachaba, el niño estaba contentísimo con su nueva amiga, en eso llamaban al niño por su nombre:

_Sasuke… _Gritaba una voz.

_Sasuke es hora de que vayamos a la casa. _Se acercó la persona que estaba gritando y Mayzet lo pudo identificar.

_Itachi. _Dijo ella.

Itachi la miró y se acercó y le dijo: _es_ _hora de que también vengas a casa amor._

_¿Amor?. _Mayzet estaba sorprendida.

_Sasuke ¿podrías decirle a tu mamá que se nos hace tarde y que tu tío nos está esperando para ir a entrenar?. _Le decía Itachi al niño.

_¿Él es nuestro hijo?. _Pensaba Mayzet. _Es hermoso. _

_Ya voy. _Decía ella viendo cómo se alejaba Itachi cargando a su hijo en la espalda.

Mayzet despertó y recordó con añoranza aquel sueño, le había parecido un futuro que le encantaría tener, pero sabía que no podría ser así, en primera porque Itachi moriría, en segunda porque ella jamás aceptaría la propuesta y en tercera porque no se imaginaba a Sasuke como tío; rió tan solo de pensar en eso.

Cuando Itachi se fue le prometió que volvería cuando pudiera y le pidió de favor que valorara lo que le había dicho y que tomara la mejor decisión, antes de irse la abrazó, la besó en la mejilla y le dijo cuánto la quería.

_Yo también te amo Itachi. _Dijo cuando el Shinobi ya había desaparecido.


	30. La Muerte de Gaara

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes

30. La Muerte de Gaara

Akatsuki ya había dado el primer paso, ya habían capturado a 2 de los 9 Jinchuurikis y ahora les tocaba ir detrás de Gaara, Mayzet había seguido sus pasos sin hacer nada, ella no defendía a los Jinchuurikis lo que hacía era esperar a que les hubieran extraído por completo al Bijuu y después recuperaba los cuerpos de los contenedores.

Una vez que recuperaba sus cuerpos utilizaba una técnica de resucitación, cuando lo hacía les explicaba cuál era su plan y los mandaba directo a un lugar escondido, ella era la única que sabía en donde estarían, ellos no podrían salir de ahí a menos que ella se los indicara, no podrían dar la cara ni podrían dejar que los vieran porque si no todo su plan se arruinaría, les tocaría esperar y tomar una decisión importante.

Mayzet ya iba en camino a la Aldea de la Arena, estaba muy nerviosa porque vería Gaara después de tanto tiempo, ella acababa de cumplir 16 años y sabía perfectamente que no podría defender a aquel joven al que tanto amó, cuando llegó se ocultó perfectamente para que nadie la viera o la sintiera, había logrado perfeccionar su bloqueo con las mentes de los Jinchuurikis, y eso estaba haciendo con Gaara, no podía darse el lujo de cometer un error por pequeño que fuera.

Gaara estaba por los cielos peleando con Deidara, ella ya sabía lo que iba a pasar pero jamás se imaginó que esa pelea le causaría tanto impacto, cuando la esfera de arena de Gaara explotó con él dentro Mayzet no pudo contener un grito, sintió el sufrimiento de Gaara por ese ataque, él le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

_Mayzet. _Decía Gaara en sus pensamientos. _Si es cierto que eres la que protege a los Jinchuurikis dime por qué no estás aquí cuando te necesito, me duele mucho, ayúdame._

La chica no pudo contener el responderle.

_Confía en mí, todo va a salir bien. _

_Siempre confié en ti. _Eso fue lo último que Gaara dijo antes de desmayarse, caer y ser secuestrado por Deidara.

Mayzet sabía que no podía interferir en los acontecimientos que estaban por venir, pero necesitaba estar lo más cerca posible en caso de que algo no saliera bien, observó todo muy detenidamente sin descansar, vio llegar a Naruto, su corazón palpitó muy fuerte.

Poco después comenzó la pelea de Sakura y la abuela contra Sasori, pero no se pudo quedar a observar, ella tenía que seguir a Naruto y a Kakashi, por mucho que la chica ocultó su Chakra no pudo engañar a Kakashi, él la había sentido y por unos segundos Kakashi perdió la concentración y lo alcanzó una de las bombas de Deidara, Mayzet se dio cuenta de esto y apareció como por arte de magia en donde estaba Kakashi y antes de que pudiera explotar la arcilla la chica la agarró y bloqueó totalmente el ataque.

_¿Cómo hiciste eso?. _Preguntó Kakashi sorprendido.

_Un simple gracias hubiera bastado. _Le contestó Mayzet sonriente.

_Me alegro de verte, Naruto estará contento cuando te vea. _Le dijo Kakashi.

_No, no puedo dejar que me vea todavía, las cosas deben tomar su curso, no puedo intervenir. _Comentó la chica.

_Pero acabas de intervenir al salvarme. _Dijo Kakashi.

_No, eso nunca debió haber pasado, por eso intervine, ten cuidado. _Le dijo Mayzet antes de internarse en el bosque.

Mayzet seguía observando todo con detenimiento aunque por dentro moría por meterse en la pelea y poder darle su merecido a Deidara, de pronto hubo una escena que conmovió mucho a la chica, estaba la abuela hincada frente a Gaara tratando de devolverlo a la vida, después Naruto se acercó a ella diciéndole que usara su Chakra para terminar de hacer la técnica, fue entonces cuando la abuela le comentó a Naruto que le daba gusto que personas como él existieran en este mundo. Mayzet sintió alegría porque sabía lo especial que ese chico podía ser y justo en ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta que Mayzet estaba cerca, la podía sentir.

_No digas nada. _Le dijo Mayzet. _Todo a su tiempo._

Naruto sonrió, sabía que pronto vería a su amiga.

Gaara y Naruto se estaban despidiendo, Naruto decía que no era muy bueno en eso y Gaara le estiró la mano para que se la estrechara, Naruto se sorprendió por el gesto que le hacía su amigo, tardó mucho en reaccionar y fue cuando la arena de Gaara lo ayudó un poco; esto hizo llorar a Mayzet, ella sabía que Gaara había cambiado mucho y lo podía ver en su semblante.

_Ya no es el mismo, ahora es más maduro y es el Kazekage._

Cuando los Ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja estaban varios kilómetros lejos de la Aldea de la Arena fue cuando Mayzet decidió hacer su aparición.

_Ya era hora Mayzet-chan. _Dijo Naruto.

Mayzet corrió a abrazar a Naruto.

_Naruto… te extrañé. _Dijo Mayzet sonriente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Naruto se sonrojó, se rascó la nuca y rió nerviosamente.

_Te ves muy bien Naruto, estás… _Mayzet se sonrojó. _Estás… _Kakashi interrumpió.

_Bueno, ¿no crees que es hora de que nos expliques tu presencia?. _Evitando un momento incómodo entre ellos.

_¿Eh?, yo estoy cumpliendo una misión. _Dijo Mayzet nerviosa, sabía que todavía no era momento de contar sus planes, no quería que por nada del mundo la hicieran cambiar de opinión.

_Pero… Mayzet-chan. _Dijo Naruto. _¿Por qué dejaste que lastimaran a Gaara?. _

Ella supo que no podría evadir su pregunta después de todo Naruto era un Jinchuuriki y no quería que dejara de confiar en ella.

_Tengo un plan, no se los puedo explicar ahora pero sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto, Akatsuki ya ha atrapado a 3 Bijuus incluyendo el de Gaara, aunque parezca que no esté haciendo nada. _Dijo Mayzet tristemente.

_Ya veo, ese es tu plan. _Comentó Kakashi.

_¿Cuál?. _Dijo Naruto despistado porque él no se había percatado del plan de la chica.

_Aparentar que no hace nada. _Dijo Sakura.

_Así es, quiero que Akatsuki piense que tiene el control. _Dijo Mayzet volteando la vista de la mirada de Naruto.

_Pero… estás dejando que nos maten. _Dijo Naruto gritando refiriéndose a los Jinchuurikis.

_Sabes perfectamente que yo no permitiría eso Naruto. _Dijo Mayzet con lágrimas en los ojos. _No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí, ya te dije que tengo un plan y aunque no te guste no te diré cuál es, no aún. _

Naruto se tranquilizó. _Está bien, pero no creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados, necesito saber lo que estás haciendo, yo podría ayudarte._

_Lo harás cuando sea necesario. _Contestó Mayzet.

_Bueno y ¿vendrás a la Aldea con nosotros?. _Preguntó Kakashi.

_No, tengo que visitar a un viejo amigo. _Mayzet pensó en Gaara.

_¿Te veré pronto Mayzet-chan?. _Dijo Naruto mostrando su tristeza.

_Más pronto de lo que te imaginas. _Le contestó la chica acercándose a Naruto un poco más de la cuenta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sakura. Mayzet tocó el rostro de Naruto acariciando sus mejillas y le dijo:

_No sabes cuánto te extrañé Naruto, han pasado muchas cosas y me encantaría ponerte al día, pero tendremos que esperar, te quiero…_

Naruto estaba rojo como un tomate, pero sabía que el amor que la chica sentía hacia él era porque tenían una gran amistad a lo que contestó:

_Yo también te quiero Mayzet-chan. _Y los dos sonrieron despidiéndose el uno del otro.


	31. Demasiado Tarde

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes

31. Demasiado Tarde

Mayzet se dirigió directamente a la Aldea de la Arena, moría de ganas de ver a sus amigos, y también a Gaara, estaba decidida a decirle lo que sentía por él.

_Ahora si Kibou, le diré lo que siento de una vez por todas._

_Muy bien pequeña, estaré a tu lado. _Contestó Kibou.

Cuando llegó pensó que debería dejar pasar al menos 3 días para hablar con Gaara por lo que hizo que su Chakra desapareciera por completo, pasó a la casa en dónde vivió durante algún tiempo, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado años y que todo siguiera igual, decidió limpiar aquel lugar, después de todo también lo consideraba su hogar.

Pasaron dos días y Mayzet no había podido encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos, pensó que como Gaara ahora era Kazekage ellos deberían estar ayudándolo, por lo que decidió esperar afuera del edificio en donde se encontraba el Kazekage esperando ver a alguno de sus hermanos mayores.

_A lo mejor no están aquí. _Le dijo Kibou a Mayzet.

_Deben de estar. _Contestó Mayzet cansada de tanto esperar.

Poco tiempo después salieron del edificio los dos hermanos, Mayzet los siguió alejándose lo más pronto posible de aquel edificio, ella se apareció justo delante de ellos, su ropa había cambiado, al igual que su cuerpo que ya no era el de una niña. Los dos hermanos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

_Si quisiera matarlos ya lo hubiera hecho y ni siquiera se habrían dado cuenta. _Dijo Mayzet con una sonrisa en el rostro. _Esperaba más de los hermanos del Kazekage._

_Mayzet… _Dijo Temari. _Estás preciosa, mírate nada más, eres toda una mujer. _

Mayzet se sonrojó al ver que probablemente Kankuro pensaba lo mismo que su hermana porque no dejaba de mirarla con la boca abierta sorprendido con su cambio; Temari le dio un codazo.

_¿Por qué no llegaste cuando Gaara estuvo en problemas?. _Preguntó Temari cambiando su semblante amistoso a uno amenazante. _Creí que tú estabas aquí para protegerlo._

_A eso vengo, ahora que Gaara ha sido atacado tengo un par de cosas que contarle. _Dijo Mayzet tratando de tranquilizar a la Kunoichi que parecía querer matarla.

_Mañana los veré con Gaara en su oficina, primero tengo algo que hacer. _Dijo Mayzet alejándose.

_Pudiste haber sido un poco más discreto. _Dijo Temari reprendiendo a su hermano que seguía ensimismado.

_Si, perdón, me agarró desprevenido, ella es… deslumbrante. _Dijo Kankuro imaginándose cosas.

_Ya quita esa cara, ella quiere a Gaara. _Dijo Temari.

_Por cierto, ¿qué crees que pase ahora que Mayzet ha vuelto?, ¿crees que Gaara cambie de opinión?. _Preguntó Kankuro.

_No lo sé, pero yo espero que sí, esa Matsuri no me da buena espina, es demasiado tonta para mi hermano. _Contestó Temari. _Vámonos a la casa._

Mayzet quería platicar primero con Gaara porque quería decirle todo lo que siempre había sentido por él y sabía perfectamente en dónde lo encontraría, cuando iba corriendo hacia el desierto se paró al ver a Matsuri platicando con alguien, pero no podía ver bien quién era esa persona, así que Mayzet se acercó un poco más para ver con quién se encontraba la niñita aquella y se sorprendió mucho al ver que era Gaara el que estaba con ella.

La Kunoichi no sabía qué pensar, no eran horas para estar entrenando.

_¿De qué podrían estar platicando?. _Preguntó a Kibou.

_No lo sé pequeña pero no podemos acercarnos más, nos arriesgamos a que nos descubran. _Contestó Kibou.

Cuando Mayzet estaba por irse, después de estar observando un rato sin escuchar nada y aburrirse como ostra, pasó lo que menos se imaginó, Matsuri se estaba acercando demasiado a Gaara.

_¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?. Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿qué piensa hacer esa malcriada?, ¿por qué Gaara no se aleja?, ellos…_

Matsuri había besado a Gaara y en ese momento Mayzet se dio dado cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, Gaara quería estar con otra persona y ella tendría que entenderlo, cuando terminó el beso Matsuri se fue sonrojada corriendo rumbo a su casa.

Gaara sintió una presencia extraña y miró hacia arriba justo encima de un edificio, vio a una chica hermosa, ella tenía el cabello negro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, vestía de forma extraña pero eso solo causaba que la mirada se dirigiera a su cuerpo que era bien proporcionado, no supo quién era ella hasta que el viento sopló moviendo el cabello de la cara de aquella chica.

_Mayzet… _pensó Gaara arrepentido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Gaara seguía mirándola y le extrañó la forma en la que ella lo veía, no era decepción, tampoco era tristeza, ella lo veía con simpatía como cuando se mira a un amigo, y ella le sonreía, Gaara avanzó para ir hacia donde ella estaba pero ella ya había desaparecido.

Al día siguiente.

_Gaara. _Dijo Temari contenta.

_¿Por qué estás tan contenta si se puede saber?. _Preguntó Gaara molesto, lo que menos quería era aguantar la felicidad de su hermana en aquellos momentos.

_Pues, Mayzet viene hoy a hablar con nosotros y yo espero que cambies tu decisión de estar con Matsuri para que ahora sí ustedes dos puedan ser felices. _Dijo Temari sonriente.

_Es demasiado tarde para eso. _Contestó Gaara mirando por la ventana esperando ver a la Kunoichi.

_Gaara, sabes perfectamente que Matsuri no es para ti, ustedes no son compatibles, dijiste que tomabas la decisión de estar con ella porque no querías morir sin conocer el amor, pues tú nunca podrás amar a esa niña. _Dijo Temari molesta.

_No es eso, ayer Matsuri me besó después de que le dije que intentaría amarla como ella a mí y Mayzet nos vio. _Comentó Gaara.

_Eso es malo. _Pensó Temari.

En ese momento entraron Kankuro y Mayzet a la oficina de Gaara, pero Gaara no pudo evitar poner la misma cara que puso Kankuro cuando vio por primera vez a la chica, ahora que la tenía cerca notó que su belleza deslumbraba, su cuerpo solo podía catalogarse como perfecto y su olor terminó de matarlo. La chica se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_Bueno, al menos sabe de lo que se perdió. _Pensó Mayzet, y comenzó a hablar para cortar el silencio.

_Buen día Kazekage-sama. _Mayzet saludó con una reverencia. _He venido a comentarle ciertos acontecimientos que le parecerán interesantes. _

_¿Kazekage-sama?. _Pensó Gaara. Eso lo destrozó por dentro pero su semblante no cambió, no pensaba mostrar debilidad.

La chica no escuchó palabra de aquel chico que tanto amaba así que decidió proseguir.

_Akatsuki ya ha capturado 3 Bijuus, pronto obtendrán la mayoría de ellos, yo he decido no actuar hasta que los Bijuus hayan sido sacados completamente del contenedor. _

Gaara empezó a sentir resentimiento, ella le estaba diciendo que no iba a hacer nada por salvar a los Jinchuurikis y preguntó:

_¿Entonces nos dejarás morir a todos?. _

_Yo nunca dije eso. _Contestó la chica. _Cuando Akatsuki termina de extraer al Bijuu abandona el cuerpo del contendor, siendo ese su mayor error, cuando esto ocurre yo recupero el cuerpo y les devuelvo la vida._

_¿Por qué?. _Preguntó Gaara.

_Ya me cansé de explicar esto. _Pensó Mayzet y comenzó a decir: _Tengo un plan, deben confiar en mi, yo no dejaré que ellos se apoderen de los Bijuus así como tampoco dejaré que los Bijuus se queden sin su contenedor. Dicho esto me retiro. _Mayzet les dio la espalda a los 3 hermanos.

_Espera. _Dijo Gaara. _Necesito hablar contigo._

Temari y Kankuro salieron rápidamente.

_¿En qué le puedo ayudar Kazekage-sama?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Primero quiero saber por qué te diriges a mí con tanto respeto. _Comentó Gaara.

_Porque eso es lo que siento por usted. _Mayzet estaba que se moría por dentro, quería abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero iba a dejar de lado su egoísmo y dejaría que Gaara rehiciera su vida.

_¿Ahh si?. _Preguntó Gaara. _¿Y entonces qué es esto?. _Gaara sacó la carta de Mayzet que había encontrado en el libro.

La chica se sorprendió cuando vio el sobre, ella había olvidado por completo aquella carta, pero supo qué contestar, sólo así dejaría que Gaara fuera feliz.

_Esa carta la escribí hace tiempo, ahora ya no tiene importancia. _Contestó Mayzet.

_Eso no fue lo que te pregunté. _Comentó Gaara. _¿Todavía sientes lo mismo por mí?._

Mayzet no quería darle una negativa pero Gaara no le dejó otra opción. _No, ¿ya me puedo retirar?._

_Si, eso es todo. _Dijo Gaara.

_Ya no me ama. _Pensó Gaara.

Cuando Mayzet salió de la oficina estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar, pero no permitiría que Gaara lo notara, Temari al verla la abrazó.

_Es un tonto, no sabe tomar decisiones en lo que a sentimientos se refiere. _Dijo Temari.

Mayzet la miró. _Yo le dije que ya no lo amaba. _

_¿Pero por qué?. _Preguntó Temari.

_Quiero que sea feliz al lado de Matsuri, aunque nunca pensé que a Gaara le llegaría a gustar ella, pero se si quieren no puedo interponerme entre los dos. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Mayzet tú no entiendes… _Dijo Temari cuando fue interrumpida.

_Entiendo perfectamente, ya es tarde, Gaara no me quiere y nunca lo hizo, yo solo me hice falsas ilusiones. _Y Mayzet desapareció.

_Gaara te ama, tonta. _Pensó Temari.


	32. La Decisión de Mayzet

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes

32. La Decisión de Mayzet

_Ahora sí ya sé lo que tengo que hacer Kibou, Gaara ya no es para mí. _Dijo la chica tratando de parecer convencida. A pesar de que había tomado su decisión todavía no estaba muy segura.

Apareció justo en frente de su casa, no quería entrar porque sabía que si lo hacía correría a su cama y lloraría.

_Necesito estar convencida antes de hacerlo. _Dijo Mayzet. _Pero estoy muy asustada._

_Piénsalo bien. _Contestó Kibou.

_No sé si pueda lograrlo. _Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. _No lo voy a lograr, es imposible, no puedo hacerlo, cómo pude siquiera pensarlo, no lo haré._

_Mayzet, ¿estás bien?. _Escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Cuando volteó miro a Itachi y vio que él llevaba una rosa blanca en la mano.

_Esto es para ti, me la encontré en el camino y me hizo pensar en ti, por eso te la traje. _Dijo él.

_Es hermosa, gracias Itachi. _Contestó Mayzet.

Itachi supo inmediatamente que la chica había estado llorando y vio una gran tristeza en sus ojos por lo que se olvidó por completo de la propuesta que le había hecho a Mayzet.

_He sido muy egoísta. _Pensaba Itachi. _¿Cómo pude haberle hecho eso?._

_Entremos. _Dijo la chica. _Tengo frío._

Cuando entraron Mayzet no paraba de ver la flor, era perfecta, después miró a Itachi; se dio cuenta que él no dejaba de observarla, cada uno de los movimiento que ella hacía él los seguía, la miraba con ternura y con amor.

_He sido una tonta. _Pensaba ella. _Él me ama profundamente, no puedo creer que me haya creído incapaz de lograrlo._

Mayzet dejó la flor en una mesita que estaba cerca de ella, se acercó a Itachi mirándolo con la misma expresión con la que él la miraba y comenzó a decirle:

_Yo no tuve la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento por ti y me parece justo que lo sepas. _

_No es necesario. _Contestó Itachi.

_Tú fuiste sincero conmigo y lo menos que puedo ofrecerte es mi sinceridad, aunque no sé cómo expresarlo con palabras, así que trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible._

Itachi estaba esperando que Mayzet le dijera que únicamente eran amigos y que las cosas se quedarían así por siempre; ella se acercó a él mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_Su mirada. _Pensó Itachi.

Lo tomó de la cara con las dos manos, se acercó un poco más a él y le dijo:

_Yo… Te Amo._

Itachi al escuchar esas palabras contestó:

_Yo Te Amo Más. _Él estaba sonriendo.

Itachi besó a la chica, este beso fue igual que el primero que se dieron, y con un solo beso comprendieron que esa noche sería mágica, estaban frente a frente mirándose el uno al otro, Itachi la cargó y la llevó a su recámara, no paraban de mirarse. Cuando llegaron Itachi la colocó sobre la cama y él quedó encima de ella recargando un brazo cuidando de no aplastarla, otra vez comenzaron a besarse tiernamente demostrándose el amor que se profesaban, él comenzó a quitarle la ropa y ella hizo lo mismo con él, no dejaban de acariciarse, de besarse y de decirse lo que sentían.

Cuando terminaron se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron dormidos, Itachi estuvo durante una semana completa y en toda la semana los dos no podían quitarse las manos de encima, ellos se amaban y aprovechaban todo momento para demostrarse cuánto lo hacían.

_Necesito que me prometas algo. _Le dijo Itachi a Mayzet.

_Mmm. _Contestó la chica, no le gustaba el tono que había utilizado Itachi.

_No me hagas esa cara, es necesario. _Le dijo él.

_¿Y de qué se trata?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

Cuando Itachi terminó de comentarle su idea.

_¿Y se puede saber por qué tengo que hacerlo?. _Preguntó la chica alzando la voz. _No quiero hacerlo y no lo voy a hacer._

_Hazlo por mí, porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo, sabes que no me queda mucho tiempo. _Dijo Itachi con tristeza.

_Está bien, lo haré. _Dijo Mayzet enojada.

Itachi se fue y esta vez sabía que sería para siempre, él ya no regresaría no por que no quisiera sino porque él ya no podía aplazar su pelea con Sasuke, Itachi ya estaba muy débil, aunque antes de irse agarró el vientre de la chica y comenzó a hablar:

_Sé que no me conocerás ni yo a ti, también sé que serás una buena persona y por eso antes de irme te doy este regalo, es tanto para ti como para tu mamá._

Mayzet miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, algo estaba entrando dentro de ella, podía sentir que Itachi les estaba dando parte de su poder y cuando terminó besó el vientre de la chica a la que amaba.

_Te amo. _Dijo él.

_Yo también. _Dijo la chica.

_Prométeme que no vengarás mi muerte y que cumplirás la otra promesa cueste lo que cueste. _Dijo Itachi.

_Te lo prometo. _Dijo ella de mala gana. _Te extrañaré. _Comenzó a llorar.

Y él se fue.

_Kibou ¿qué será de mi sin él?. _Preguntó la chica.

_No estás sola recuerda que hay una vida formándose dentro de nosotras. _Le comentó Kibou.

_Tienes razón, ahora esta criatura es mi vida y me dedicaré a cuidarla y protegerla. _Mayzet sonrió. _Este ya no es nuestro hogar, tenemos que irnos._

Continuará…..


	33. La Restauración del Clan Uchiha

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes….

33. La Restauración del Clan Uchiha

Mayzet se fue directamente a la Aldea de la Hoja, necesitaba hablar con Tsunade sobre sus planes y el futuro que se avecinaba, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante la conversación que tendrían. Ella sabía que su vida no sería la misma, que muchas cosas iban a cambiar y necesitaba construirle un fututo a su bebe en aquella Aldea.

Cuando llegó a penas había pasado un mes de la despedida con Itachi, nadie sabía que la chica llegaría, así que pasó directamente a la oficina de la Hokage.

_Adelante… _Gritó la Hokage.

_Hola… _Dijo Mayzet… _hay algunas cosas que tenemos que discutir._

_Te veo diferente. _Comentó Tsunade. _¿Qué te has hecho?_

_Dentro de poco la Aldea será devastada por completo. _Dijo la chica.

_¿Queeeeee?. _Gritó la Hokage. _¿Cuándo?._

_Pues de eso he venido a hablarle y de otras cosas que también le conciernen a la Aldea de la Hoja. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Escucho. _Mencionó Tsunade.

_Cuando Akatsuki decida venir por Naruto la Aldea desaparecerá y muy pocas personas sobrevivirán, así que necesitamos estar preparados para cuando llegue el ataque. _Dijo la Kunoichi.

_¿Necesitamos estar preparado?. _Preguntó la Hokage. _¿Por qué nos vas a ayudar ahora después de tanto tiempo?._

_Porque hice una promesa además yo crecí en esta Aldea así que este es mi hogar, pero esa no es la única razón, estoy embarazada y quiero que mi bebe crezca aquí. _Dijo la chica mostrando seguridad.

_Por eso te ves diferente. _Pensó Tsunade y comenzó a hablar: _¿Y por qué decidiste criar aquí a tu hijo pudiendo hacerlo con el padre en el lugar adonde él pertenece?._

_Eso es lo que haré Lady Tsunade, él nació en esta Aldea. _Dijo Mayzet.

_¿Ahh si?. _Dijo la Hokage tratando de sacarle la sopa a la chica. _¿Y se puede saber de quién estamos hablando?. _

_De Itachi Uchiha. _Comentó la chica.

Tsunade la miró de forma extraña, no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica y eso la asustaba.

_Yo… estaría muy agradecida si deja que mi bebe y yo vivamos aquí, no puedo decirle mi historia con Itachi porque es muy personal, pero sí le puedo asegurar que no vengo con malas intenciones, Itachi morirá pronto y yo le prometí que le ayudaría a restaurar al Clan Uchiha aquí en esta Aldea. _Comentó la chica al notar que la Hokage no articulaba palabra.

_¿Cómo morirá Itachi?. _Preguntó Tsunade.

_Sasuke lo matará. _Dijo Mayzet.

Después de decir eso, Mayzet y Tsunade estuvieron en esa oficina toda la tarde hasta que oscureció por completo, Mayzet le platicó todo lo que sucedería cuando Pein llegara a la Aldea con la intención de llevarse a Naruto, también le comentó el plan que tenía para recuperar a los Bijuus y regresarlos a sus contenedores humanos.

_Entonces es también por eso que vienes a defender esta aldea. _Afirmó Tsunade.

_Así es, no puedo dejar a mi bebe solo. _Dijo la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos. _Cuando recupere a los Bijuus no tendré muchas fuerzas y después de eso me iré consumiendo rápidamente. _

_¿Y no hay otra forma?. _Preguntó la Hokage.

_Esta es la única forma. _Dijo Mayzet.

_¿Alguien más está enterado de esto?. _Preguntó Tsunade.

_No, y le agradecería que no comentara nada. _Mencionó Mayzet mostrando tristeza.

_Está bien. _Dijo la Hokage. _Te puedes retirar._

Cuando salió de la oficina notó que ya era muy tarde y que prácticamente no había nadie en las calles de la Aldea, por lo que decidió que pasearía un rato sin ser molestada, cuando iba caminando por el parque escuchó un ruido.

_Suena como si alguien estuviera entrenando. _Pensó Mayzet. _Hay que ir a echar un vistazo. _

En el parque estaba un Shinobi entrenado y Mayzet se dedicó a observar, quería saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo aquel chico.

_¿Por qué no puedo controlar este poder?, ¿por qué me cuesta tanto?. _Pensaba el Shinobi.

Mayzet se quedó sorprendida por lo que vio después, el Shinobi estaba haciendo una posición de manos que nunca antes había visto, esto hizo que una enorme cantidad de Chakra se formara alrededor de él, era tanto el poder que estaba destrozando literalmente todo lo que estuviera alrededor de él en un perímetro de 10 metros, de repente toda esa energía desapareció dejando al Shinobi de rodillas por el cansancio; él estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando sintió como una Kunai iba en dirección a él, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía la esquivó y se paró en posición de ataque.

_Sal de ahí y enfréntate. _Grito el Shinobi y escuchó cómo le contestaban.

_No sabía que el Clan Hyuga tuviera tanto poder, es más ahora que lo pienso me parece que ese poder no es tuyo y esa es la razón por la cual no lo puedes controlar. _

El Shinobi se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz, él entrenaba a estas horas para que nadie lo pudiera lo ver y habló: _¿Quién eres?. _Dijo con una voz amenazante.

_Yo quiero pelear contigo, pero no me parece justo que lo hagamos ahora que estas cansado, nos veremos en el bosque prohibido mañana a esta misma hora. _Contestó la voz.

_¿Y si no acudo?. _Preguntó el Shinobi.

_Acudirás. _Contestó la voz.

_¿En qué parte?. _Preguntó el chico.

_Yo te encontraré. _Dijo la voz.

_No deberías jugar así con las personas. _Dijo Kibou reprendiendo a la chica.

_Lo sé, es que no me pude resistir. _Contestó la chica muerta de la risa.


	34. El Enfrentamiento

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes….

34. El Enfrentamiento

Al día siguiente la Kunoichi estaba muy contenta y moría por ver a Naruto, se levantó muy temprano y salió a buscarlo.

_¿En dónde estará?. _Pensó la chica.

_Lo más seguro es que siga dormido. _Dijo Kibou.

_Tienes razón. _Dijo Mayzet apenada. _Creo que exageré un poco al levantarme tan temprano, pero… hay que darle una pequeña sorpresa. _La chica sonrió.

_¿No crees que ya estás bastante grandecita para estos juegos?. _Preguntó Kibou.

_Mmmm. _Dijo la chica. _No le haré nada malo, solo quiero verlo._

Llegó al lugar en donde vivía Naruto y entró.

_Ese Naruto, debería ser más cuidadoso, está bien que confíe en las personas pero dejar la puerta abierta, eso sí es el colmo. _Pensó la chica.

Cuando llegó a su habitación lo vio ahí dormido, se veía tan tranquilo, como si estuviera teniendo un buen sueño.

Naruto soñaba que estaba en un lugar precioso que jamás había visto, le dieron ganas de correr y gritar de la felicidad por lo que ese lugar le hacía sentir, pero se tranquilizó pensando que ya estaba muy grandecito para eso; se sentó en una roca y miró hacia la cascada que estaba frente a él, sentía la brisa y cerraba los ojos.

_Hola. _Dijo la voz de un niño.

Naruto miró a todos lados pero no pudo ver a nadie y habló: _¿Quién eres?, ¿en dónde estás?. _El chico ya estaba en posición de ataque.

_No sé cómo me llamo y tampoco sé en dónde estoy. _Decía la vocecita. _Pero en tu mente vi algo precioso y decidí venir a conocerte, tú debes ser Naruto._

_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?. _Preguntó el chico.

_Es difícil de explicar. _Dijo la voz. _Simplemente puedo sentirlo, es como si yo ya supiera quién eres aún sin conocerte. _

_Ahh. _Dijo Naruto.

_Nos conoceremos pronto. _Dijo la vocecita. _Ya no puedo esperar más. _

_Naruto… _La chica comenzó a despertarlo.

_Naruto… _Lo sacudió un poco.

_Cinco minutos más, por favor. _Dijo Naruto.

¿_Cinco minutos más?._ Repitió la chica sonriendo. _Naruto tengo hambre te invito a desayunar a Ichiraku. _

_Ramen, ramen, ramen… _Dijo Naruto. _Desayunemos ramen. _Y se levantó sin percatarse de que Mayzet estaba a su lado observándolo.

_Buen día. _Dijo Mayzet.

Como Naruto no había sentido su presencia y escuchó una voz extraña detrás de él, se volteó lanzando un Kunai que siempre llevaba cuando dormía en caso de que quisieran atacarlo. La chica no se movió y antes de que el Kunai pudiera tocarla desapareció.

_Mayzet-chan. _Dijo Naruto. _Lo siento no me di cuenta que estabas ahí. _Se rascó la nuca.

_Lo sé, además para lastimarme necesitarás algo más que eso. _La chica sonreía. _¿Entonces, te invito a Ichiraku?, quiero que platiquemos._

_No. _Contestó Naruto.

_¿No?. _Dijo la chica mostrando tristeza.

_Yo invito. _Naruto comenzó a reír y Mayzet lo acompañó.

Ya estando en Ichiraku.

_¿Qué tienes?. _Preguntó Naruto. _A primera vista podría decirse que estás feliz pero a la vez triste._

_Bueno, es porque así es como me siento. _Contestó Mayzet. _Han pasado muchas cosas Naruto y todavía hay muchas por venir, pero hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que se empiece a notar demasiado._

Naruto estaba comiendo ramen y por eso no le contestó nada a su amiga. Mayzet sonrió.

_Estoy embarazada. _Dijo la chica.

Naruto escupió el bocado y comenzó a ahogarse, la chica se calló esperando escuchar lo que él le diría, cuando logró controlar su estado comenzó a decir:

_Diría que estás muy chica para tener un bebe en estos momentos, pero sé que tus razones has de tener, y si creíste que eso era lo mejor pues yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y para estar a tu lado. _

_Y el padre de mi hijo es Itachi Uchiha. _Siguió diciendo la chica, pensando que lo mejor era decirlo todo de una vez.

Esta vez Naruto cambió su semblante a uno de tristeza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y dijo:

_Tú sabes toda la historia del Clan Uchiha, sabes perfectamente lo que Itachi le hizo a Sasuke, ¿y aún así tienes un hijo de él?, ¿cómo es posible que eso haya sucedido?._

_Tengo mis razones Naruto, tú mismo lo has dicho. _Contestó la chica conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

_Pues entonces retiro mis palabras, no creo que pueda ayudarte y estar a tu lado sabiendo que vas a tener un hijo de la persona que traicionó a Sasuke, gracias a él mi amigo se fue con Orochimaru y dejó esta Aldea, gracias a él la vida de Sasuke se volvió un infierno, creí conocerte, pero… ahora ya no lo sé. _Y Naruto se fue.

Mayzet comenzó a apretar los puños en señal de impotencia.

_Quiero saber cuáles son esas razones. _

La chica miró a su costado y por estar tan concentrada en contarle a Naruto su historia de forma que en la que él pudiera entender no notó que había más personas en el local, estaba todo el equipo 7 a excepción de Naruto que ya se había ido.

_Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Sakura, ¿estaban aquí desde un principio?. _Preguntó la chica.

_Estábamos buscando a Naruto porque nos encomendaron una misión y vimos que entró aquí contigo, así que los seguimos y se podría decir que escuchamos todo. _Dijo Kakashi.

_Ahh. _Dijo Mayzet. Ahora les tendría que dar una explicación a ellos, así que comenzó a relatar su historia.

_Entonces estás embarazada. _Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

_Si. _Contestó la chica al ver que ninguno la había juzgado después de relatar su historia y le regresó la sonrisa. _Según mis cuentas llevo poco más de un mes. _Mencionó con emoción.

_Naruto entenderá, solo dale tiempo. _Decía Sakura defendiendo a su amigo.

_Lo sé, pero realmente esperaba que me escuchara. _Dijo Mayzet a punto de llorar. _Me tengo que ir, los veré después. _La chica desapareció.

Ya había anochecido y Mayzet recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente y sonrió.

_No deberías ir en este estado. _Le dijo Kibou.

_¿Qué?. _Dijo la chica. _Estás loca esto es perfecto, sirve que me distraigo un poco._

Se dirigió al bosque prohibido y vio a Neji recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

_No dejaré que sepa que soy yo. _Pensó la chica, así que decidió transformarse en otra mujer.

_¿Estás listo?. _Dijo Mayzet apareciendo frente a Neji.

Él chico no contestó nada, solo la miró con ojos de odio y dijo:

_¿Quién eres? Y ¿qué haces en esta aldea?. _

_Jugaré un poco con él. _Pensó la chica riendo por dentro y habló:

_No importa quién soy, lo que importa es que hoy te demostraré que el Clan Hyuga es un juego de niños. _Dijo la chica riendo.

_Mmp. _Neji hizo un gesto pero se puso en posición de ataque. _Y yo te demostraré que no debes subestimarme._

_Byakugan._

Neji notó que dentro de aquella chica habían 3 flujos de Chakra diferentes y que todos en un punto llegaban a ser uno solo, únicamente había visto algo así en Mayzet pero ella únicamente tenía dos, esta persona debía ser aún más poderosa que su amiga.

_Demonios. _Pensó el Shinobi. Y la pelea comenzó.

Neji estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, pero por más que trataba de acercarse a la chica más notaba que eso era imposible. _Usaré ese poder aunque no lo pueda controlar, así destruiré a esa chica y su sonrisita de una vez por todas. _Pensó el chico.

Mayzet notó que Neji estaba haciendo la misma posición de manos que había hecho el día anterior. _Es un necio, no puede admitir que ya perdió y ahora va a utilizar ese poder que lo deja muy débil, está bien, es su decisión. _Pensaba la chica.

Neji comenzó a sentir el poder, ya había destruido todo lo que tenía alrededor y pensaba que ya habría destruido a la chica, cuando escuchó una voz a su costado.

_¿Qué?, ¿cómo es posible?. _Dijo Neji.

_Es simple. _Contestó la chica. _No estás utilizando bien tu poder. _Se paró frente a él, lo tomó de las manos y cambió un dedo de posición. _Ya está. _La chica sonrió. _Esta es la posición que deberías utilizar._

El chico estaba sorprendido, no sabía que hacer, en eso cuando la chica se paró frente a él y le sonrió se dio cuenta de que era Mayzet.

_Mayzet-chan, ¿a qué crees que estás jugando?. _Neji ya se había tranquilizado.

_Jaja. _Rió la chica yvolvió a su cuerpo real. _Quería probarte, lo lamento, pero si haces la posición que te enseñé será más fácil para ti manejar el poder, veo que has tenido problemas con eso._

_Ahora hay 3 flujos de Chakra dentro de ti, ¿a qué se debe eso?. _Preguntó Neji.

Mayzet no sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba. _¿A qué te refieres con eso Neji-kun?._

Neji le explicó a Mayzet lo que había visto con su Byakugan.

_Veo que no puedo esconderte nada, hay una razón para eso. _Decía la chica.

_¿Y cuál es?. _Preguntó Neji.

_Bueno, estoy embarazada. _Dijo la Kunoichi sonriendo.

Y Mayzet le contó toda la historia.


	35. Y Cómo se Llamará

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes….

35. Y Cómo se Llamará

Unas semanas después toda la Aldea sabía que Mayzet estaba embarazada, aunque nadie sabía de quién era pero había rumores por ahí, algunos decían que el hijo era de Neji ya que ellos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y que esa era la razón por la cual Naruto había dejado de hablarle y la segunda opinión era que el hijo era de Naruto y que se había ido de la Aldea porque tenía que aclarar sus ideas.

Mayzet reía al escuchar aquellas historias inventadas y reía aún más al pensar en la cara que pondrían todos cuando se enteraran que el bebe es un Uchiha, Naruto aún no regresaba de su misión y eso la entristecía, la Hokage pasaba por ahí y acercó a ella.

_Ya arreglé todo para que te puedas instalar en dónde vivían los Uchiha. _Dijo La Hokage.

_Muchas gracias, me cambiaré lo más pronto posible. _Contestó Mayzet.

Cuando Tsunade ya se había volteado para irse escuchó hablar a la chica.

_Lady Tsunade, ¿cree que Naruto podrá entenderme algún día?. _

_Dale tiempo, es un testarudo cuando se trata de Sasuke, él te escuchará. _Contestó la Hokage.

_Si, gracias. _Dijo la chica.

Al día siguiente Mayzet ya se había instalado en una mansión que solía pertenecer al Clan Uchiha, en la Aldea todos la miraban raro, nadie se había atrevido a vivir ahí desde la aniquilación completa del Clan, todos creían que lo que ella estaba haciendo era malo, después de todo aquel lugar pertenecía a los Uchiha.

La chica ya se había cansado y molestado por las miradas de los aldeanos y sus comentarios tan impertinentes, se desesperó y se paró frente a un grupo de ellos que estaban platicando sobre ella.

_Muy bien. _Dijo la chica molesta. _Si tanto les interesa saber sobre mi vida, aquí está, ya me cansé que inventen cosas sobre mí, tienen razón, sí estoy embarazada pero el padre de mi bebe no es ni Neji, ni Naruto el padre de mi hijo es un Uchiha y esa es la razón por la cual yo vivo ahí. _La chica se dio la vuelta enojada y vio que Naruto estaba ahí.

_¿Estás molesta?. _Preguntó Naruto.

_Ya descargué mi ira, no te preocupes, ¿qué haces aquí?. _Preguntó la chica.

_Me dijeron que te habías instalado en una mansión del Clan Uchiha y pensé que nosotros podríamos hablar. _Dijo el chico.

_Pues habla. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Kakashi me contó todo. _Dijo Naruto. _Lamento haber actuado como un perfecto idiota, muchas veces eso es lo que soy, yo no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos._

_Está bien, no te preocupes, ya lo olvidé. _Dijo la chica sonriendo a Naruto.

_¿Entonces la gente decía que yo era el papá?. _Preguntó Naruto riendo haciendo reír a su amiga.

_¿Quieres ir a comer algo?, si mal no recuerdo la última vez que te dije que yo invitaba salí enojado de ahí y no pagué nada. _Dijo Naruto apenado.

_No puedo, tengo un asunto pendiente que hacer. _Dijo la chica.

_No preguntes. _Dijo interrumpiendo a su amigo corriendo hacia el lado opuesto.

_Ya es hora Kibou, tenemos que ir por él. _Dijo la chica.

_Si pequeña. _Contestó Kibou.

Estaba lloviendo y Sasuke estaba llorando por la muerte de su hermano y escuchó un aullido.

_Pareciera como si estuviera llorando por la muerte de mi hermano. _Pensó Sasuke, cuando volteó a ver de dónde provenía aquel aullido se quedó paralizado, delante del cuerpo de Itachi estaba un hermoso zorro azul brillante, el zorro tomó a Itachi con una de sus colas y miró a Sasuke.

_Sus ojos. _Seguía pensando Sasuke. _Están llorando._

El zorro desapareció junto con el cuerpo de su hermano.

7 meses después en la Aldea de la Hoja.

_Está a punto de nacer. _Decía Sakura. _La trajeron justo a tiempo Naruto, Neji, pero ahora tendrán que esperar aquí._

_Sakura-chan. _Dijo Naruto preocupado.

_No Naruto. _Dijo Tsunade. _Quédense aquí y no hagan nada estúpido._

Pasaron 3 horas de intenso dolor y gritos que no paraban, Naruto estaba desesperadísimo caminando de un lado a otro, se paraba y se sentaba; mientras que Neji estaba muy tranquilo parado con los brazos cruzados justo en el mismo lugar en dónde Sakura les había dicho que se esperaran. Los dos estaban a punto de explotar, cuando vieron que Sakura salió.

_Sakura-chan ¿cómo está?. _Preguntó Naruto.

Sakura se asustó porque los dos chicos estaban parados frente a ella exigiéndole una respuesta y sonrió.

_Ella está muy bien al igual que el bebe, pero necesitan descansar. _Comentó Sakura.

Al ver la cara de tristeza de los dos chicos siguió hablando. _Hay dos camas disponibles si es que están interesados._

Los ojos de los dos chicos brillaron.

_Es hermoso. _Dijo Naruto.

_Si. _Dijo Neji. _Descansemos._

Al día siguiente.

Naruto y Neji casi ni habían descansado durante la noche, cuando Mayzet despertó vio que aquellos dos estaban con cara de tontos frente a una cuna.

_¿Y a ustedes dos qué les pasa?. _Preguntó la chica.

_Puede… puede hablar. _Dijo Naruto. _Y esa voz, es la de mi sueño. _Pensó el chico.

_¿Quién?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_El bebé. _Dijo Neji.

_Están locos, deberían ir a descansar, sigo un poco cansada podrían hacerme el favor de acercarme la cuna, quiero ver a mi niño. _Dijo la chica.

Los dos acercaron la cuna con demasiado cuidado, cuando Mayzet vio a su niño, sonrió al notar que era idéntico a Itachi.

_Hola corazón, ¿me extrañaste?. _Preguntó la Kunoichi a su niño.

El chiquillo cuando vio a su madre alargó sus brazos esperando un abrazo por parte de ella, ella lo cargó y los 3 Ninjas escucharon.

_Si mami te extrañé mucho. _

_¿Ves como si puede hablar?. _Dijo Naruto gritando y señalando al niño.

_No está hablando Naruto, él puede entrar en nuestra mente. _Dijo Mayzet orgullosa de lo que podía hacer su hijo recién nacido.

_¿Y no te parece extraño?. _Preguntó Neji preocupado.

_Bueno, pensaría así si no supiera que soy un contenedor, Kibou es muy poderosa, aunque solo con el tiempo nos daremos cuenta de los verdaderos poderes de mi niño. _Contestó la chica.

_¿Y cómo se llamará?. _Preguntó Neji.

_Si, dinos Mayzet-chan. _Dijo Naruto emocionado.

_Creo que le pondré un nombre que honre a su padre. _Contestó Mayzet sonriente.

_¿Itachi?. _Preguntó Naruto. _¿No crees que será muy obvio si le pones ese nombre?._

_Eso no me importa, yo estoy orgullosa de mi bebe, además no se llamará Itachi. _Dijo Mayzet.

_¿Y de qué otra manera podrías honrar a Itachi?. _Preguntó Neji.

_Sasuke… su nombre será Sasuke. _Dijo Mayzet y sus dos amigos sonrieron.

_Es un buen nombre. _Dijo Naruto.


	36. Gaara y Matsuri

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes…

36. Gaara y Matsuri

Matsuri jamás se imaginó que Gaara llegara a decirle que él quería amarla, eso para ella era un sueño, aunque no lograba entender del todo la razón del Kazekage, pero no le importaba porque a partir de ese día ella sería la mujer más envidiada de toda la Aldea y la más feliz.

Cuando Gaara se despidió de Naruto, él tuvo una conversación poco usual con sus hermanos, él siempre supo que para él sería muy difícil saber lo que es el amor, y por eso había tomado una decisión; siempre supo que Matsuri sentía algo especial por él, por la forma en la que se comportaba estando a su alrededor y porque ella misma tuvo el valor de mencionárselo, así que pensó que no quería morir sin antes haber conocido el amor, no sabía muy bien cómo lo iba a lograr pero tenía que intentarlo, y qué mejor que intentarlo con alguien que ya estaba enamorada de él, así sería mucho más fácil y el siguiente paso sería que él se enamorara de ella; aunque jamás pensó que esto sería extremadamente difícil, después de todo uno no decide a quién amar, simplemente sucede.

Cuando Gaara supo que Mayzet había visto su beso con Matsuri sacó la carta que ella le había escrito tiempo atrás:

Gaara

Hace tiempo yo era una chica que creía que no tenía sentido mi existir, mi vida era apagada y mi alma se sentía vacía, a pesar de estar rodeada de tantas personas que me querían yo no me sentía completa, algo faltaba.

Todas las noches antes de dormir pensaba en mi futuro y no podía ver nada, no podía imaginarme a lado de alguien, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no conocía a la persona adecuada.

Ni siquiera sé cómo decirte lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, me siento feliz y triste a la vez, feliz porque sé que conocí a la persona con la quiero estar y triste porque no sé si mi sentimiento es correspondido.

Este sentimiento me hace sentir libre, completa, feliz, dichosa, y muchas otras cosas más que no sé cómo describirlas.

Yo necesito que sepas lo que mi cuerpo siente cuando te veo, mi latido comienza a ir más rápido, siento que no puedo respirar, mis piernas comienzan a temblar, las palabras no las puedo articular, tú haces que me sienta como una flor en primavera, tú haces que me den ganas de vivir.

Así que solo me queda una cosa más por decir, esto que siento no es solo un juego, mi corazón y alma te pertenecen y siempre serán tuyos.

Te Amo

Mayzet

Cuando Mayzet entró en su oficina su olor inundó aquel espacio, tanto que le quitaba el aliento, ella era la única persona que podía lograr esa sensación en él, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ella era preciosa y no podía creer que él pudiera haber logrado que aquella chica lo amara. Ella comenzó a hablarle de cosas sin importancia él solo quería saber si ella seguía queriéndolo por lo que se armó de valor para preguntarle, cuando Gaara escuchó la respuesta sintió como si su mundo se hubiera caído por completo, nunca se imaginó todo el dolor que le causaría escuchar eso de los labios de Mayzet, no podía creerlo.

Y ese día Gaara estuvo totalmente seguro de que debía amar a Matsuri por sobre todas las cosas.

Al comienzo de la relación Matsuri estaba encantada, todo iba a pedir de boca, Gaara era respetuoso y salían a pasear juntos, ella sabía que Gaara no era muy afectivo pero que con el tiempo cambiaría, así que decidió no obligarlo a hacer nada, pasaron varios meses y Gaara ni siquiera podía agarrarla de la mano y no se habían vuelto a besar desde el día que habló con ella, ella no sabía que pensar, así que decidió hablar con él.

_Gaara, ¿podemos hablar?. _Pregunto Matsuri.

_Claro. _Contestó Gaara.

_Bueno, no se si te has dado cuenta pero la mayoría de las parejas que se quieren pues tratan de demostrarlo besándose o se agarran de las manos, o se abrazan. _Dijo ella algo nerviosa.

_Ahh, no me había dado cuenta. _Dijo Gaara.

_¿No estás contenta con lo nuestro?. _Preguntó el chico.

_Claro que estoy contenta con lo que tenemos. _La chica lo que menos quería era arruinar la relación que tenía con él. _Pero me preguntaba si te gustaría que pasáramos nuestra relación al siguiente nivel._

Gaara ya no pudo contestar porque lo necesitaban urgentemente en otro lado y Matsuri no volvió a mencionarle nada, él ya sabía que ella quería avanzar ahora solo faltaba que él diera el primer pasó.

Los días siguieron pasando y todo seguía igual, no parecía cambiar nada, de hecho la chica pensaba que todo había empeorado.

_No debí haber dicho nada. _Pensaba Matsuri reprendiéndose internamente. _Soy una tonta._

Matsuri comenzó a recordar el tiempo en el que Gaara se veía feliz.

_Cuando ella estaba aquí él se veía más feliz. _Pensaba Matsuri. _Ella lo hacía sonreir y yo ni siquiera puedo lograr eso, él nunca paraba de verla y siempre la estaba buscando. _Alguien llegó para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué haces aquí Matsuri?. _Preguntó Kankuro. _Creí haber escuchado a Gaara decirme que hoy se iban a ver. _

_Lo cancelé. _Contestó ella.

_¿Se puede saber por qué?. _Preguntó Kankuro muy interesado.

_Quería tiempo para pensar. _Dijo ella. _Desde hace tiempo hay algo que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza y necesito saberlo, tu eres su hermano y lo conoces mucho mejor que yo, él nunca me amará, ¿verdad?. _

_No llores. _Contestó él. _Gaara no sabe nada sobre el amor, dale tiempo. _

_Ya le di mucho tiempo. _Dijo la chica alzando la voz. _No puedo estar al lado de alguien que no me ama y que nunca lo hará, no puedo obligarlo a que lo haga._

Kankuro no supo qué decirle.

_Esperaré un poco más. _Dijo Matsuri dejando de llorar.

Y Matsuri siguió esperando y esperando, tanto que pasaron 2 años juntos y Gaara no había mostrado más interés en ella, pero ella y Kankuro comenzaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y se hicieron grandes amigos.


	37. Dos Años Después

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes…

37. Dos Años Después

Ya habían pasado dos años, tal y como había dicho Mayzet Pein fue en busca de Naruto y destruyó la Aldea, solo que él no se esperaba que lo estuvieran engañando porque nunca destruyó la Aldea solo le hicieron creer que eso había sucedido, posterior a la derrota de Nagato Akatsuki desapareció, aunque en cualquier momento todos esperaban que llegaran por Naruto y se lo llevaran, ya tenían a 8 Bijuus por lo que deberían estar tramando algo y no tardarían mucho en reaparecer.

Mayzet ya tenía 18 años y necesitaba hacer algo antes de ir en busca de los Bijuus.

_Naruto, Neji, necesito su ayuda. _Comentó la chica. _Hablé con Tsunade-sama y me dio permiso de llevarlos conmigo si es que ustedes estaban de acuerdo._

_¿Iremos a buscar a Akatsuki?. _Preguntó Naruto emocionado.

_No, ese es mi trabajo. _Dijo ella echándole una mirada asesina. _Quiero ir a la Aldea de la Arena un tiempo._

_¿Para qué?. _Preguntó Neji.

_Tengo mis razones, ¿me van a acompañar o no?. _Preguntó enojada.

_Si. _Dijeron los dos.

Llegaron a la Aldea y los recibieron los dos hermanos por orden del Kazekage, Tsunade-sama le había mandado un recado que decía que Naruto y Neji irían a pasar un tiempo allá para ayudarles en la Academia, pero jamás había mencionado que Mayzet iría y que estaría acompañada por alguien más.

_Mayzet. _Corrió Temari a abrazarla. _¿Quién es tu amiguito?. _Preguntó ella refiriéndose al pequeño niño que estaba al lado de su amiga.

_Él es Saa. _Dijo Mayzet. _Y es mi hijo._

Kankuro y Temari se quedaron con la boca abierta.

_¿Tu hijo?. _Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

_Así es. _Contestó ella.

_¿Y no crees que es muy inoportuno traer a tu hijo aquí?. _Preguntó Kankuro pensando en la cara que pondría su hermano al enterarse.

_Él no tiene por qué saberlo. _Contestó Mayzet. _Nos instalaremos en donde yo solía vivir, pueden avisarle al Kazekage que yo también he venido a apoyarlo con la Academia y no le mencionen absolutamente nada sobre Saa, no debe saber que es mi hijo._

_Está bien. _Contestaron los hermanos al ver que su amiga hablaba en serio.

Los 3 Ninjas llegaron a la casa de Mayzet, y era muy espaciosa, no podían creer que ella poseyera una casa tan grande.

_Me gusta sentirme cómoda. _Dijo la chica al ver las caras de sus amigos. _Vayan a escoger una habitación y pónganse cómodos. _

Ella comenzó a limpiar y quitar el polvo que había, ellos subieron.

_Ella está tramando algo, ¿lo sabes verdad?. _Dijo Neji

_Sé que trama algo pero no sé de qué se trata, pero estoy casi seguro que tiene que ver con Gaara. _Contestó Naruto.

_Tendremos que vigilarla de cerca, no podemos dejar que cometa una equivocación. _Dijo Neji.

_Tienes razón. _Dijo Naruto acomodando sus cosas.

En la oficina del Kazekage.

_Tú dile. _Decía Temari.

_No, te toca a ti. _Contestaba Kankuro.

_Eso no es justo, entonces me voy y haber cómo te las arreglas. _Dijo Temari avanzando cuando escuchó una voz.

_¿Decirme qué?. _Preguntó Gaara.

_Bueno hermano… este… verás… _Decía Kankuro nervioso.

_¿Ya llegaron Naruto y compañía?. _Preguntó Gaara.

_Si. _Dijo Temari. _Pero vino alguien más._

_¿Quién?. _Preguntó Gaara intrigado. _¿No será Shikamaru o si?._

_¿Qué?. _Contestó Temari sonrojada. _No, no es él._

_¿Entonces de quién se trata?. _Peguntó Gaara.

_Es Mayzet, ella llegó con Naruto y Neji. _Dijo Kankuro.

Gaara se quedó parado y su semblante seguía sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

_Ella también ha venido a ayudarnos con la Academia. _Dijo Temari.

_Está bien, asígnenles sus tareas. _Dijo Gaara.

_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Mayzet?. _Pensaba Gaara.

Al día siguiente los 3 Ninjas se presentaron y comenzaron a trabajar con sus alumnos.

_No puedo creer que Mayzet me haya metido en este infierno. _Pensaba Neji.

Mayzet llevó a sus alumnos al patio de entrenamiento para que le enseñaran las técnicas que habían aprendido, pasaron todos de uno en uno; ninguno paraba de hablar estaban emocionados porque la famosa Kunoichi de la Aldea de la Hoja era su Sensei.

_Mayzet Sensei, ¿es cierto que usted derrotó a Temari Sensei con la pura mirada?. _Preguntó un niño.

_Jaja. _Contestó la chica. _Son habladurías._

_No son habladurías. _Dijo una voz detrás de la chica.

_Kazekage-sama. _Dijeron los niños. _¿Ha venido a ver nuestro crecimiento como Ninjas?._

_Mayzet Sensei así como dijeron ustedes fue capaz de detener el ataque de Temari con la mirada, fue muy impactante, la persona que tienen enfrente es muy poderosa, incluso es más poderosa que yo. _Decía Gaara.

_Ohhhh. _Se escuchaba que decían los niños.

_Aprovechen el poco tiempo que ella va a estar aquí para aprender lo más posible, ella es sabia, escuchen con atención todo lo que les diga. _Seguía hablando Gaara. _Bueno, me quedaré aqui para ver cuanto han avanzado._

Los niños se acomodaron y empezaron a hacer todo lo que sabían para impresionar a aquellos Ninjas de los que tantas historias habían escuchado.

_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. _Preguntó Gaara.

_Como ya te habrán dicho tus hermanos vengo a ayudar en la Academia. _Contestó la chica molesta por el comentario de Gaara.

_Eso no es cierto, te conozco bastante bien como para afirmar que siempre que has venido a esta Aldea han existido razones ocultas, sé que la razón principal por la que has venido no es para enseñarle a estos niños técnicas Ninjas. _Dijo el chico.

La chica miró hacia el piso con un semblante triste, Gaara lo notó.

_Tengo cosas que hacer. _Dijo la chica antes de separarse de él.

_Muy bien chicos ahora practicaremos Taijutsu. _Les gritó la chica a los niños.

_Siiiiiiiii. _Contestaron todos.

Gaara se fue pensativo, no sabía por qué la chica había entristecido, así que se fue al único lugar en el que se sentía bien, estando ahí escuchó una voz.

_Así que tú eres el famoso Sabaku no Gaara. _

Gaara volteó a todos lados pero no pudo ver nada. _Ya estoy alucinando. _Pensó el chico.

_No me puedes ver porque no estoy ahí. _Dijo la voz.

_¿Quién eres?. _Preguntó Gaara.

_Mi nombre es Saa. _Dijo a voz.


	38. Saa

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes…

38. Saa

Desde aquel día en que Gaara había escuchado esa voz no paraba de hacerlo, incluso ya estaba acostumbrándose, desde que le habían quitado a Shukaku se sentía más solo después de todo él había sido su única compañía desde que nació.

_Quiero conocerte en persona. _Dijo Saa.

_Mhp. _Dijo Gaara. _¿Por qué?._

_Creo que a mi mami le gustaría saber que tú y yo ya somos amigos. _Dijo el chiquillo en la mente del Shinobi.

_¿A tu mami?. _Preguntó Gaara, después de todo pensaba que Saa era un truco de su mente.

_Si, a mi mami, ella te quiere mucho, tú siempre has sido el hombre de sus sueños. _Contestó Saa.

Gaara miró al horizonte.

Temari y Kankuro pasaban todo su tiempo en libre en casa de Mayzet, ellos ya le habían agarrado mucho cariño a Saa, así que cada que ellos llegaban los ocupaba de niñeras y ella salía a tomar un poco de aire, se dirigió al parque y se sentó en un columpio.

_Hola. _Dijo Gaara que apareció sentado en el columpio de al lado.

_Gaara, no sabía que te gustaran los columpios. _Dijo la chica.

_Mhp. _Dijo Gaara. _No realmente, necesito explicarte lo que pasó aquel día que me viste con Matsuri._

_No es necesario. _Dijo Mayzet sonriendo. _Tú y yo únicamente somos amigos y eso no puede cambiar._

Los dos chicos comenzaron a platicar sobre su pasado, especialmente cuando hacían enojar a Temari y a Kankuro.

_Si, eran buenos tiempos. _Dijo la Kunoichi riendo.

Gaara asentía y sonreía mirándola fijamente, de repente se acercó una chica y se paró en frente de los dos.

_Hola Gaara. _Dijo Matsuri. _Mayzet Sensei no sabía que estuviera aquí._

_Hola Matsuri ¿cómo te va?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Más o menos. _Contestó ella.

Mayzet comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

_Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya y los deje solos. _Dijo Mayzet.

_No Sensei, necesito decir algo y usted tiene que estar presente. _Dijo Matsuri.

Gaara y Mayzet se miraron uno al otro y luego miraron a Matsuri con curiosidad, ella mostraba aires de tristeza y comenzó a decir:

_Yo solo he visto feliz a Gaara dos veces en toda mi vida… la primera fue cuando usted llegó a esta Aldea y la segunda…cuando usted regresó._

Gaara no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando al igual que Mayzet y la chica siguió hablando al ver sus caras.

_Gaara y yo hemos sido novios desde hace dos años aproximadamente y yo jamás he logrado que él me sonría o me mire de la forma en la que la mira a usted._

_Matsuri yo… _Comenzó a decir Mayzet. _No vengo aquí a quitarte a Gaara si eso es lo que temes, y tampoco pienso quedarme para siempre. _Matsuri comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

_Yo he visto la forma en la que se miran… todos lo hemos visto, ustedes dos siempre debieron estar juntos. _

_Yo… _Dijo Mayzet interrumpiendo a la chica nerviosamente. _No creo que Gaara me vea de esa forma, anda Gaara dile._

Gaara no dijo nada, él no le quitaba la vista a Mayzet.

_Gaara. _Dijo Mayzet y en ese momento Matsuri se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Mayzet yo… _Dijo Gaara.

_No digas nada. _Dijo Mayzet callándolo. _Necesito presentarte a alguien._

Gaara acompañó a Mayzet hasta su casa y en todo el trayecto no pudieron decir una sola palabra, la chica estaba muy nerviosa y Gaara trataba de descifrar su comportamiento.

_Antes de entrar. _Dijo la chica al estar en la puerta de su casa _No quiero que trates de entender lo que estás por ver y saber, lo único que te pido es que no me odies, como te dije hace rato tú y yo somos amigos y eso nunca cambiará._

La puerta se abrió y estaban Kankuro y Temari sentados en un sillón, Neji estaba sentado frente a ellos y Naruto no estaba ahí.

_Hermano. _Dijo Temari. _Mayzet, ¿qué hacen aquí?. _

_¿No es obvio hermana?. _Dijo Kankuro. _Vino a conocer a alguien._

Los 3 chicos estaban ahí sentados mirando la cara de confusión de Gaara y la cara de frustración de Mayzet, en ese momento entra Naruto a la habitación con un niño en brazos, Gaara miró fijamente a aquel niño que le recordaba a alguien.

_Gaara… _dijo Mayzet. _Él es… _

_Sasuke. _Dijo Gaara interrumpiendo a la chica, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

_Es imposible. _Pensó Mayzet. _No puede saberlo._

_Ese niño me recuerda a Sasuke. _Dijo Gaara.

Mayzet se quedó paralizada cuando escuchó eso y se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, justo en ese momento Saa estiró sus brazos hacia Gaara y dijo:

_Hola, al fin nos conocemos. _

_¿Saa?. _Pensó Gaara.

_Si. _Dijo el niño.

_Muy bien Saa. _Dijo Mayzet. _¿Hay algo que tengo que saber?. _

Nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Bueno, no te vayas a enojar, pero yo tenía mucha curiosidad en conocer a Gaara, él es especial justo como tú dijiste que sería. _Dijo el niño.

Mayzet se sonrojó.

_Además yo quería conocer al hombre de tus sueños, mamá._

En ese momento la chica quería que la tierra la tragara, Gaara miró a Mayzet y luego a Saa.

_Gaara, te presento a mi hijo Saa. _Dijo la Kunoichi tratando de salir de aquel momento tan embarazoso. _Sasuke Uchiha._

Gaara no sabía si quedarse a formular todas las preguntas que tenía en la mente o correr por lo que acababa de enterarse, así que a la chica no le quedó más opción que contar su historia tratando de no aparentar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo, cuando ella terminó de relatar todo lo que había pasado, Saa no paraba de reír y jugar en los brazos de Gaara, aquella imagen le gustó mucho a Mayzet por dos razones, la primera porque Gaara no ponía objeción a los gestos de aquel niño y la segunda porque muy internamente le hubiera gustado tener una familia con él.

Gaara no dijo nada, por lo que había contado Mayzet la razón principal o más bien la única razón por la que ella había decido aceptar la propuesta de Itachi fue por su beso con Matsuri, así que no podía reprocharle que ella hubiera continuado con su vida cuando él fue el primero en hacerlo, así que se resignó y decidió que lo mejor era aceptar las cosas.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por la actitud de Gaara con el niño, se llevaban mejor de lo que hubieran creído, Saa siempre quería estar con él, verlo pelear, que lo ayudara a entrenar, Saa no podía estar más feliz.

_¿Mamá?. _Dijo Saa un día que se quedaron solos.

_¿Si corazón?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Gracias. _Dijo el niño.

_¿Se puede saber por qué?. _Preguntó la chica.

_Pues porque me diste 4 papás. _Dijo Saa. _Si mami, el primero siempre va a estar en mi corazón y es Itachi, el segundo que siempre me enseñará lo divertido de la vida es Naruto, el tercero me enseñará que la responsabilidad es igual de importante que la diversión es Neji y el cuarto me enseñará que el amor es para todos es Gaara._

Mayzet lloró por las palabras que le dijo su hijo.

_Gracias a ellos serás un gran hombre. _Dijo Mayzet sonriendo.

Había pasado mes y medio y todos parecían una familia, pero Mayzet había empezado a comportarse extraño.

_¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tienes?. _Preguntó Kankuro. _Llevas así una semana._

_Ya es tiempo de que nos vayamos. _Dijo Mayzet.

Temari miró al suelo. _¿Y no podrían quedarse más tiempo?. _

_No. _Dijo la chica. _Neji y Naruto necesitan volver a la Aldea, Tsunade-sama ha de estar desesperada. _

_¿Entonces tú te quedas?. _Preguntó Neji.

_Yo también necesito irme. _Dijo Mayzet. _Pero yo no iré a la Aldea de la Hoja._

_¿Adónde vas?. _Preguntó Naruto.

_Voy por Akatsuki, tengo que recuperar los Bijuus. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Pues vamos contigo. _Dijo Naruto.

_No Naruto, ustedes necesitan estar en la Aldea por si algo sale mal_. Dijo la chica.

_¿Por si algo sale mal?. _Preguntó Gaara.

_Primero tengo que encontrarlos y cuando lo haga debo buscar el lugar en donde tienen a los Bijuus, cada semana yo les mandaré un recado sobre lo que haya averiguado y desde la Aldea ustedes me ayudarán. _Dijo la chica.

_¿Cómo?. _Preguntó Neji.

_Con el tiempo les iré diciendo. _Contestó la chica.

_¿Y qué hay de Saa?. _Preguntó Temari.

_Saa se quedará con Gaara. _Dijo Mayzet.

Ninguno creía lo que acababan de escuchar.

_¿Por qué?. _Dijo Neji.

_Simple, cuando Naruto y tú regresen a la Aldea la Hokage les encomendará misiones y no siempre podrán estar con Saa para cuidarlo, en cambio Gaara es Kazekage y prácticamente no puede salir de la Aldea, esa es mi razón. _Contestó la chica. _Mañana nos iremos. _Y se fue a dormir.

Continuará…


	39. Akatsuki

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo los siguientes capítulos estén atentos porque ya se acerca el final...

Gracias

Ciao

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes…

39. Akatsuki

Mayzet estaba en un pueblo muy pequeño en el País de la Tierra, cada semana como había quedado les mandaba noticias a sus amigos, ella sabía que estaba cerca además ya sabía cuál era el punto de encuentro de los Akatsuki pero todavía no sabía en dónde tenían a los Bijuus.

La chica se sentó en una pequeño lugar a comer, cuando terminó se tomó tranquilamente un té, ella tenía que esperar a que llegara su informante.

_¿Tú quién eres?. _Escuchó decir a un Shinobi que se sentó frente a ella. _No eres de por aquí y al parecer estás buscando algo._

Mayzet alzó la mirada para ver a su acompañante y vio que era un chico de cabello oscuro, ojos negros y un semblante que no mostraba sensación alguna.

_Sasuke. _Pensó ella.

Ella no dijo nada, al parecer él no la reconocía, así que decidió ignorarlo y seguir tomando su té.

_Ellos los tienen muy bien resguardados. _Dijo él. _No creo que una chica como tú pueda pelear contra ellos._

_¿Dónde?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_Sabes que la información no es gratis ¿me vas a dar lo que quiero?. _Preguntó Sasuke.

Mayzet sacó un pergamino de su bolsa y lo acercó a su acompañante, él lo abrió y miró dentro.

_No sé cómo hiciste para conseguir esto, pero no me importa, tendrás que tener cuidado porque ellos siempre están ahí día y noche._

Él le explicó todo lo que sabía de los Akatsuki y dónde guardaban a los Bijuus.

_Por cierto me gustaría que me dijeras cómo están las cosas en la Aldea de la Hoja… Mayzet. _Dijo Sasuke en tono sarcástico.

_Entonces sí me reconociste. _Dijo la chica. _Estoy segura que tienes un montón de dudas pero así como yo no quiero contestar tus preguntas tú no quieres contestar las mías. _

_Siempre escuché que eras muy poderosa, así que tuve que ponerte a prueba, yo resguardé ese pergamino poniendo mil trampas y tú has salido ilesa, no tienes ni siquiera un rasguño, me gustaría pelear contigo. _Dijo Sasuke.

La chica rió. _Yo no tengo interés alguno en pelear contigo, y ahora que me diste lo que necesito me iré._

_¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que piensas hacer?. _Preguntó el chico.

_Pues primero verificaré si tus palabras son reales y después haré lo que sea necesario, además eso es algo que no te interesa. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Tienes razón no me interesa. _Dijo Sasuke. _Ten cuidado no son personas que debas tomar a la ligera._

_Lo sé. _Dijo la chica. _Gracias._

Todo lo que Sasuke le había dicho de principio a fin era verdad, aunque seguía sin entender por qué la había ayudado, ella definitivamente no confiaba en él, fue entonces cuando decidió hacer su primera movida y se lo comunicó a sus amigos.

Ya encontré el lugar en donde tienen a los Bijuus, así que es hora de decirles cuál es mi plan para recuperarlos, esto que les estoy diciendo necesitan informárselo a Tsunade-sama de inmediato, ella sabrá que hacer.

Yo dejaré que ellos me capturen y cuando lo hagan me llevarán al lugar en donde tienen presos a los Bijuus y tratarán de sacarme a Kibou, cuando ellos estén ocupados haciendo su técnica yo estaré haciendo otras también, la primera es una técnica que he estado desarrollando desde hace años, y consiste en utilizarme a mi misma como contenedor temporal de los Bijuus, gracias a Kibou podré lograr esto; la segunda es una técnica de ilusión que puede durar años, yo les haré creer que están extrayendo con éxito a Kibou así como también creerán que yo moriré; y la tercera técnica consiste en trasladar mi cuerpo a otro lugar cuando haya terminado mi tarea, yo quedaré muy débil por lo que necesitaré que ustedes vayan por mi y me lleven de inmediato a la Aldea de la Hoja para que la Hokage me trate debidamente.

Si mis cálculos no están mal ustedes podrán llegar a tiempo al lugar en donde apareceré, confío en ustedes, por cierto, Tsunade-sama tiene el mapa.

Mayzet.

Neji y Naruto no podían creer lo que estaban leyendo, se dirigieron inmediatamente a la oficina de la Hokage y le mostraron lo que Mayzet les había mandado.

_Entonces ya ha empezado. _Dijo Tsunade.

_¿Sabía lo que iba a pasar?. _Preguntó Neji.

_Si, ella me contó todo. _Dijo la Hokage.

_¿Y por qué no nos dijo a nosotros?. _Preguntó Naruto triste y enojado a la vez.

_No quería que la persuadieran para cambiar de opinión, además como dije antes ya comenzó todo, en estos momentos ella ya debe estar en su poder. _Dijo Tsunade preocupada. _Ahora solo nos queda confiar en ella, después de todo nunca nos ha fallado. Ahora Neji, Naruto tienen una misión importante, encontrar el lugar en donde aparecerá Mayzet y traerla inmediatamente a la Aldea, vayan._

_Si. _Dijeron los dos chicos.

Mayzet tenía que lograr llegar hasta ellos sin que sospecharan aunque no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo.

_¿Qué haces aquí?. _Dijo el Shinobi.

_Estoy segura que acudiste a mí porque necesitas algo, y bueno, resulta que yo también necesito algo. _Dijo Mayzet.

El chico no dijo nada.

_Quiero que pelees conmigo. _Dijo la chica sonriente.

_Creí pensar que eso no te interesaba. _Contestó él.

_Cambie de parecer. _Dijo ella. _Además como ya te dije puedo ayudarte._

Poco tiempo después.

_Ese Chakra. _Dijo un Shinobi llevando encima una capa negra con nubes rojas y una máscara naranja con la forma de un remolino. _Iré a investigar._

Cuando llegó al lugar de dónde provenía ese Chakra vio una escena que le causó risa.

_Es Sasuke-kun. _Pensó el Shinobi. _Y está peleando con esa niña, esto no podía haber resultado mejor. _

El Shinobi decidió esperar un rato para ver cómo terminaba aquella pelea, Mayzet notó que Sasuke ya se estaba cansando, se paró frente a él y dijo:

_¿Deseas decir tus últimas palabras?. _

_Mhp. _Dijo él. _No eres capaz de hacerlo._

_Mírame. _Dijo ella, sus ojos se transformaron y comenzó a decir palabras muy extrañas, Sasuke no sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo porque eso no era parte del trato, de pronto Sasuke empezó a sentir una sensación extraña en su cuerpo y comenzó a gritar:

_Tú… _Sus ojos mostraban odio. _Nooooooooooo._

El cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a desgarrarse hasta que explotó en mil pedazos, la chica cayó sobre sus rodillas por el cansancio y se desmayó.

Sasuke seguía gritando.

_¿Estás bien?. _Escuchó una voz.

_Oye… ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas ayuda?. _Preguntó una señora.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se encontraba en un extraño lugar.

_¿En dónde estoy preguntó?. _Preguntó a la Señora.

_Estás en mi local, y apareciste gritando como loco. _Contestó la Señora sonriendo. _Toma esto. _

_¿Qué es eso?. _Preguntó Sasuke.

_Alguien que vivía aquí me dijo que cuando un chico muy parecido a ti viniera a verme necesitaba darle ese sobre. _Contestó la Señora.

_Mhp. _Dijo Sasuke y salió de aquel lugar.

_No estoy muerto. _Pensó. _Ella planeo esto desde el principio, sabía que nos estarían observando y fingió mi muerte para liberarme de ellos, no es tan tonta como pensé. _

Sasuke abrió el sobre y se quedó sorprendido por lo que leyó, aquella carta era para él y se la había escrito su hermano antes de morir.

El Shinobi de la máscara se acercó a la chica y sonrió, la levantó y se la llevó.


	40. Sasuke Uchiha

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes…

40. Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke se dirigió al lugar que decía la carta de su hermano, era una casa que para él parecía común y corriente no le veía nada especial, tocó esperando que alguien abriera la puerta, pero nadie contestó, volvió a tocar; se quedó esperando un rato afuera pensando que la persona que vivía ahí no se encontraba y que no tardaría en llegar, pasaron 3 horas y decidió entrar a la casa.

No le costó ningún trabajo entrar porque la puerta estaba abierta, por dentro la casa era muy acogedora pero no había indicios de que alguien viviera ahí, estaban todos los muebles pero no había comida o ropa.

_No sé por qué hago esto. _Pensaba él. _Creo que siento que se lo debo. _

_Mhp. _Dijo molesto, activó su Sharingan para ver si algo se le estaba escapando y vio algo extraño escondido en un lugar de la casa, se dirigió hasta ahí para ver qué podía ser, vio un libro extraño con un símbolo igual de extraño, lo abrió y no podía entender nada de lo que había escrito.

_Creo que me lo llevaré. _Pensó él. _Siento que así debe ser._

Salió de la casa pensando en su futuro, era la primera vez que pensaba en sí mismo. _¿Y ahora qué rumbo tomará mi vida?. _

Caminó sin percatarse de la velocidad a la que lo hacía, no sabía qué esperar del lugar al que se dirigía, empezó a recordar su pasado, el día en que su Clan murió, cuando pertenecía al equipo 7, cuando decidió irse con Orochimaru, cuando mató a su hermano, cuando decidió exterminar la Aldea de la Hoja pero que al final no pudo hacerlo, todo eso giró en torno a su hermano, pero ya era hora de que pensara en él y de dejar el pasado atrás, pero sabía que tenía que hacer una última cosa más por su él y se frustró al pensar que nunca lo lograría.

Se paró al notar que ya había llegado a su destino.

_Sasuke Uchiha lo hemos estado esperando. _Dijeron unos Shinobis. _Por favor venga con nosotros._

Sasuke se limitó a seguirlos.

_Muy bien Sasuke. _Dijo la voz de una mujer a la que no se le podía ver el rostro porque estaba muy oscuro. _Solo espero que no vengas con malas intenciones, quiero que sepas que si no hubiera sido por Mayzet no sé si estarías aquí frente a mí, gracias a ella hemos tomado la decisión de aceptarte pero te recuerdo que por un tiempo estaremos vigilándote, puedes instalarte en tu antigua casa, por el momento no tendrás ninguna misión hasta que hayas pasado un periodo de prueba, se te harán exámenes médicos y físicos y no pondrás ninguna resistencia, todo lo aceptarás con gusto; algunas personas estarán muy felices de verte pero eso puede esperar hasta mañana, ahora lo único que me queda decirte es bienvenido de vuelta a la Aldea de la Hoja._

Sasuke asintió y se dirigió a su casa esperando no encontrarse a nadie, se le hizo raro que la Hokage no le haya mencionado nada a Naruto o a Sakura o incluso a Kakashi, esperaba un recibimiento más ruidoso o molesto, pero no fue así, llegó a su casa y todo estaba justo como lo había dejado, entró a su cuarto se paró frente a la ventana y levantó el portarretratos que estaba acostado, ahora que había cumplido su venganza quería que todo fuera como antes, pero no sería así.

Cuando Sasuke despertó no le dieron ganas de salir de su casa, pero tenía que hacerlo porque no había comida y tenía mucha hambre, se alistó y salió para comprar algo de comer, la gente lo veía y murmuraban entre sí, algunos lo señalaban y eso le molestaba pero decidió no tomarle importancia, con el tiempo se acostumbrarían; no había visto a ninguno de sus compañeros y eso le extrañó.

_Así que has vuelto. _Dijo alguien a su espalda.

_Mhp. _Contestó Sasuke sin ganas.

_Veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre… qué problemático. _Dijo Shikamaru. _A Naruto le dará gusto verte. _Y se fue.

Sasuke regresó a su casa y estando ahí tocaron a la puerta, cuando abrió:

_Entonces es cierto, has regresado. _Dijo Ino abrazando a Sasuke.

_No ha cambiado nada. _Pensó Sasuke.

Detrás de la chica vio a Sakura.

_Hola Sasuke-kun. _Dijo Sakura.

_Sakura. _Dijo él.

_Nos tenemos que ir. _Dijo Ino. _Sólo queríamos darte la bienvenida._

_Está rara. _Pensó Sasuke sin quitarse a Sakura de la cabeza.

Ya había pasado una semana y Sasuke seguía sin ver a Naruto y eso ya se le hacía muy extraño, salió a buscarlo o a buscar a alguien que le pudiera decir en dónde encontrarlo, iba caminando y la gente seguía murmurando pero escuchó algo que le llamó la atención y decidió escuchar un poco.

_¿Será él?. _Dijo una señora.

_Lo más seguro es que sí, míralo es idéntico. _Contestó otra señora.

_Pues claro, si ella regresó era obvio que él también tenía que regresar, después de todo es su hijo. _Dijo la primera señora.

_Pues claro, se llaman igual. _Dijo la segunda señora. _El gran Sasuke Uchiha tiene un hijo. _

Sasuke se fue de ahí haciéndose muchas preguntas, lo más seguro es que lo estuvieran confundiendo con alguien más, pero lo extraño fue que cada que pasaba por un lugar escuchaba cosas parecidas y eso lo molestó, vio a Sakura sentada en una banca en el parque y se acercó a ella.

_Sakura. _Dijo él.

_Sasuke-kun ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?. _Preguntó la chica.

_¿Dónde está Naruto?. _Preguntó él.

_Ahh, Naruto fue a una misión de rescate, dicen que tardará una semana más en regresar. _Contestó Sakura.

_¿Rescate?. _Preguntó él.

_Si, deben traer a Mayzet. _Contestó ella.

Sasuke recordó lo que había pasado aquel día en el bosque.

_Hay algo que me inquieta. _Dijo él.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

_Todos dicen cosas de mí. _Dijo Sasuke.

_Es obvio Sasuke-kun, acabas de regresar. _Dijo Sakura tratando de tranquilizarlo.

_Lo que me molesta es que digan que tengo un hijo. _Dijo él.

Ella comenzó a reír y le dijo:

_Deberías hablar con Tsunade-sama sobre eso, ella te lo explicará mejor que yo. _

Sasuke se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage desganado, pero quería que le aclararan todo, cuando le comentó a Tsunade lo que había pasado ella suspiró.

_No sé cómo explicarte esto Sasuke, el niño del que hablan también es un Uchiha y físicamente se parece mucho a ti, de hecho llevan el mismo nombre._

Sasuke se quedó callado, no sabía qué pensar.

_Es hijo de Mayzet. _Dijo ella.

_¿Mayzet?, ¿entonces cómo puede ser un Uchiha?. _Preguntó él.

_Porque es hijo de tu hermano. _Contestó la Hokage.

En ese momento Sasuke recordó el sobre que le dejó su hermano y supo a lo que se refería:

Sasuke:

Cuando leas esta carta quiere decir que sabes la verdad acerca del Clan y de mi verdadera razón por haberlos aniquilado, solo hay una cosa de la que me arrepiento y es no haber sido tu hermano y no estar a tu lado para apoyarte y ayudarte a tomar decisiones.

Necesito tu ayuda, sé que no debería pedirte nada después de todo lo que te hice pasar, pero realmente me gustaría que me hicieras un último favor; al este de aquí como a 6 kilómetros aproximadamente encontrarás una casa y ahí se encuentra la razón de que te pida esto, quiero que cuides lo que encuentres en esa casa.

En ese lugar pasé los días más felices de mi vida, gracias a ella encontré la razón por la que vine a esta vida; de ella nacerá un fruto y te pido que lo cuides porque te brindará la paz que necesitas.

Itachi

_¿Y en dónde está el niño?. _Preguntó Sasuke.

_No te lo puedo decir. _Contestó la Hokage. _Son órdenes de Mayzet._


	41. Los Bijuus

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes…

41. Los Bijuus

Mayzet despertó y estaba encerrada en la misma celda de hace años, solo que esta vez se sentía realmente débil, entraron 2 Ninjas, la miraron a los ojos y uno de ellos dijo:

_Ya es hora._

De su brazo salió un hilo blanco que la incapacitó, la llevaron a un lugar debajo de una cascada, miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban presentes los que quedaban de Akatsuki más otros que ella no conocía, seguramente habían estado reclutando más Ninjas perversos.

_Me alegra que estén todos. _Dijo Madara. _Para lograr extraer a su demonio es necesario que todos estemos presentes, no sé exactamente cuánto vaya a durar el proceso pero les aseguro que no serán 3 días, será extenuante pero no pararemos, gracias a ella obtendremos por fin lo que tanto hemos anhelado, ahora comencemos._

Todos hicieron su posición de manos, soltaron a Mayzet y comenzó el proceso de extracción, la chica sabía que ella también debía prepararse, así que comenzó a hacer sus técnicas mentalmente.

Pasó un día completo para empezar con la primera técnica, cuando logró entrar al lugar en donde se encontraban los Bijuus todos pudieron sentirla.

_Hola de nuevo. _Dijo ella.

Comenzó un alboroto., todos comenzaron a decir incoherencias.

_Estoy aquí para llevarlos conmigo, pero deben saber que no los puedo obligar, ustedes deben venir conmigo voluntariamente._

_¿Y por qué haremos eso?. _Preguntó Sanbi (demonio de 3 colas). _Pronto seremos libres de nuevo._

_Yo no estoy segura de eso, las personas que los tienen aquí encerrados únicamente quieren usar su poder y no creo que los quieran liberar, sé que no les gusta estar sellados en un humano, pero piensen que es mucho mejor a estar aquí en este lugar, solo me iré con los que quieran venir conmigo. _Dijo Mayzet sin querer discutir. _No queda mucho tiempo, tienen que tomar una decisión._

_Yo iré. _Dijo Shukaku. _Yo sí quiero regresar._

Lo mismo pasó con Nibi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi y Shichibi, mientras que Hachibi y Sanbi no estaban convencidos del todo, pero al final accedieron.

Mayzet comenzó a introducir dentro de ella a los Bijuus, lo fue haciendo uno por uno, comenzando por Shukaku y terminando por Hachibi.

_No sabía que serían tan doloroso. _Pensaba ella. _Su poder es inmenso, no sé si podré lograrlo. _Poco a poco sentía como si su cuerpo fuera a estallar, quería llorar y quería gritar por lo que estaba sintiendo. _Yo no lo lograré, esto es demasiado. _Cada que introducía un Bijuu dentro de ella sentía más dolor, cuando estaba por empezar con el último sintió un dolor agudo. _No voy aguantar, ya no puedo. _Justo cuando estaba dándose por vencida escuchó una voz dentro de ella:

_Cree…_

La voz sonaba en su cabeza y se repetía una y otra vez hasta que pudo recuperar la confianza en sí misma. _Yo puedo hacerlo, además Saa me está esperando. _Terminó de hacer su primera técnica, después comenzó a hacer una técnica de ilusión, copió exactamente a los Bijuus tanto físicamente como internamente, nadie podría confundirlos.

Ya habían pasado 5 días y si Mayzet quería que todo saliera bien tendría que apurarse, comenzó a realizar la técnica de transportación, con eso tardó un día completo, ella se sentía exhausta, justo antes de que ellos terminaran con su técnica ella realizó una ilusión de Kibou mostrando como si se estuvieran apoderando de ella, el cuerpo de Mayzet cayó al piso, pero ya no era ella, también era una ilusión.

_Lo hemos logrado. _Dijo Madara. _Ahora vayamos por Naruto._

En un lugar no muy lejano apareció el cuerpo de una chica, comenzó a gritar, sentía que su cuerpo ardía internamente, el poder la estaba consumiendo, era tan fuerte el dolor que comenzó a llorar lágrimas de sangre.

_Kibou ayúdame, el dolor me está matando, no puedo controlarlo._

_Aquí estoy pequeña y no dejaré que nada te pase. _Dijo Kibou.

Los dos chicos no se encontraban lejos, primero sintieron su Chakra y cuando ya se encontraban más cerca escucharon sus gritos.

_Tenemos que ir más rápido. _Dijo Neji.

_Si. _Dijo Naruto preocupado.

Cuando la vieron no podían creerlo, estaba ahí parada, ya había dejado de gritar, no se veía normal, su cara mostraba dolor intenso, tenía un brillo singular como si su cuerpo fuera energía pura, cuando vieron su cara estaba llena de sangre y sus ojos tenían un color rojo intenso.

Los dos amigos sintieron como si todo su mundo se fuera a derrumbar, sus ojos comenzaron a gotear lágrimas, ella todavía no los veía.

_No puede vernos así. _Dijo Neji dirigiéndose a Naruto. _Hay que ser fuertes, debemos ayudarla y lo que menos necesita es vernos derrumbados._

Naruto asintió secándose las lágrimas.

_Mayzet-chan. _Dijo Naruto. _Ya estamos aquí, todo va a salir bien._

La chica los miró.

_Naruto, Neji, gracias. _Dijo Mayzet antes de desmayarse.

_Debemos llevarla de inmediato a la Aldea, no le queda mucho tiempo. _Dijo Neji.

Y los dos se dirigieron a la Aldea sin descansar, sólo les preocupaba llegar a tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta ya los estaba esperando la Hokage con un grupo numeroso de Ninjas Médicos, la pusieron en una camilla y se dirigieron al hospital, ya tenían todo preparado, la pusieron sobre una camilla compuesta por sellos de curación, esos sellos comenzaron a pegarse en su cuerpo haciendo que le aparecieran marcas por todo su cuerpo, había 7 tipos de sellos distintos y cada uno iba dirigido a cada Bijuu.

_Esto no se ve bien. _Decía la Hokage. _No descansaremos hasta que ella esté bien._

A la semana Mayzet ya había salido de peligro, pero aún no despertaba, como la Hokage sabía que irían por Naruto tenía a todos sus Ninjas ocupados excepto a Neji y a Naruto.

_Necesito que vayan a esa misión. _Les decía la Hokage a los dos chicos.

_Pero nadie se quedará para cuidar de Mayzet y esperar a que despierte. _Decía Naruto.

_Él tiene razón. _Decía Neji. _No podemos dejarla sola._

En ese instante a la Hokage se le ocurrió una gran idea.

_Hay alguien que puede cuidarla. _Dijo sonriendo.

Les comentó la idea, Naruto quedó fascinado y Neji molesto pero tuvo que aceptar.

Pocos minutos después en la oficina de la Hokage.

_Tengo una misión para ti. _Dijo la Hokage. _Tendrás que estar las 24 horas del día con Mayzet hasta nuevo aviso._

_Esa no es una misión. _Dijo el Ninja.

_Si yo digo que es una misión eso quiere decir que lo es. _Alzó la voz Tsunade. _Y no tienes la opción de negarte._

_Mhp. _Dijo el chico.

_Muy bien tu misión comienza a partir de ahora Sasuke._


	42. La Derrota

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes…

42. La Derrota

Mayzet despertó con un poco de dolor y sentía a los Bijuus dentro de ella, cada uno tenía su propia personalidad.

_Cállense o me volverán loca. _Dijo ella.

Sasuke la miró extrañado. _Sí que está loca._

_Nadie está haciendo ruido. _Dijo él.

_Ahh, Sasuke… olvídalo. _Dijo ella. _¿Qué haces aquí?._

_Mhp. _Dijo él.

_Está bien no es necesario que me expliques. _Dijo Mayzet. _Tsunade… _Pensó ella.

_¿Dónde está tu hijo?. _Preguntó Sasuke.

_En la Aldea de la Arena. _Contestó ella.

_Mhp. _Fue su última palabra.

Salió del hospital 2 días después de despertar.

_Bueno, ahora que ya salí ya puedes dejarme sola. _Dijo ella aliviada.

_Eso no es del todo cierto. _Dijo él. _Tsunade-sama dijo que hasta nuevo aviso y no me ha dicho nada. _

_Ella entenderá. _La chica comenzó a caminar y notó que Sasuke la seguía. _¿No me podré librar de ti, verdad?._

_No. _Contestó él.

Y se dirigieron a la entrada de la Aldea.

_¿Qué hacemos aquí?. _Preguntó él.

Antes de que pudiera escuchar la respuesta se vio a sí mismo el día en que derrotó a Itachi, justo en el momento en el que Itachi se le acercó le puso los dedos en la frente y le dijo:

_Lo siento Sasuke, ya no habrá una próxima vez._

Ese momento se repetía una y otra vez, entonces comprendió que estaba en una ilusión producida por el Mangekyo Sharingan.

_Imposible. _Dijo él saliendo de la ilusión, inmediatamente se puso en posición de ataque y activó su Sharingan, vio la fuente de donde había provenido el ataque y se dirigió ahí a una gran velocidad, Mayzet no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado pero supo exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía Sasuke.

Cuando él llegó al lugar vio a Mayzet parada frente a él obstruyendo su camino.

_No sabes lo que estás haciendo. _Dijo él. _La única persona que puede lograr que yo entre en una ilusión es alguien que posea el Mangekyo Sharingan._

_Sé perfectamente lo que hago y la persona a la que estás a punto de atacar es mi hijo. _Dijo ella moviéndose un poco para que Sasuke viera a un pequeño niño parado frente a él con el Mangekyo Sharingan en sus ojos.

La cara de Sasuke lo decía todo, estaba sorprendido.

_Sasuke él es mi hijo. _Dijo la chica.

_Hola tío. _Contentó el niño riendo. _Me gustó jugar contigo, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido._

_¿Cómo es posible?. _Dijo Sasuke.

_Eso no tiene importancia. _Dijo Mayzet mirando con desprecio a Sasuke. _Vámonos._

A la semana Saa ya le tenía mucho cariño a Sasuke, pero Mayzet no sabía si Sasuke era sincero o no, le costaba admitir que Sasuke había cambiado.

Ya estaban los preparativos para esperar la llegada de Akatsuki, lo más seguro es que ahora vinieran todos por Naruto, esta vez no querrían que nada saliera mal, todos los Ninjas ya tenían sus instrucciones, los aldeanos ya habían sido llevados a un lugar temporalmente, en toda la Aldea solo habían Ninjas.

Mayzet estaba con Saa y Naruto cuando vieron a lo lejos humo.

_Parece que ya llegaron. _Dijo Naruto.

_Siiii. _Dijo Saa. _Es hora de divertirme._

_Esto no es un juego. _Contestó Mayzet. _Pero sí que será divertido._

8 integrantes de Akatsuki atacaron por diferentes partes de la Aldea, su misión era llevarse a Naruto vivo sin importar todo el daño que causaran, mientras que el noveno de ellos esperó y observó todo.

Salía humo por todos lados, todos los Ninjas de la Hoja se defendían con todo su poder.

Kisame estaba parado frente al equipo de Gai.

_¿Otra vez ustedes?, ya me estoy cansando de estos juegos, pero no importa porque ahora sí los mataré a todos._

El comenzó a atacarlos de frente y por detrás, había producido copias de sí mismo, esperaba acabar con ellos rápidamente; todo se empezó a poner borroso, la niebla no dejaba ver nada. Todos formaron un círculo dándose la espalda.

Kisame comenzó a atacarlos por separado, al principio a penas si podían evadir sus ataques, Neji era el único que podía defenderse, el resto del equipo comenzaba a cansarse.

_Lee, Ten-Ten. _Dijo Gai. _Es hora de enseñarle de lo que estamos hechos, ahora cierren los ojos y enfóquense en el objetivo, un buen Ninja puede ver sin necesitar la vista._

_Si. _Dijeron los dos chicos y los 3 cerraron sus ojos.

El ataque volvió pero ahora Neji no fue el único que pudo defenderse, los otros 3 Ninjas comenzaron una batalla taijustu hasta que los clones de Kisame desaparecieron, y el verdadero decidió que pelearía y los destrozaría uno por uno comenzado por el poseedor del Byakugan.

_Si me deshago de él primero será más fácil atrapar a los demás en la niebla. _Pensó Kisame.

Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de formular su plan porque Neji hizo su técnica de círculo celestial, 128 puntos de la adivinación y Kisame cayó al piso, Neji se acercó para terminar con todo.

_Ha sido muy fácil. _Dijo Neji. _Pensé que pertenecías a un grupo de Ninjas con grandes poderes, veo que no._

Neji se acercó al Ninja para darle el golpe final.

_No, déjame a mí. _Escuchó una voz detrás de él.

_Han subestimado a la Aldea de la Hoja. _Dijo la chica acercándose a Kisame con una katana en la mano.

_Tu…_Dijo Kisame sacando sangre por la boca.

La chica subió la katana por encima de su cabeza y la dejó caer con tanta fuerza que decapitó al Ninja completamente.

_Mayzet… _Dijo Neji.

_Me la debía. _Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

En otra parte de la Aldea se encontraba Naruto, él estaba en modo Sennin y frente a él se habían juntado 3 miembros de Akatsuki, ellos eran Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo.

_Qué suerte tenemos. _Dijo Juugo. _Te llevaremos con nosotros._

Naruto sonrió. _Inténtenlo._

Juugo se transformó debido al sello maldito y comenzó a correr hacia el Ninja de la Hoja, Naruto no se movía solo esperaba el momento indicado, cuando Juugo estaba a un metro de él Naruto lo esquivó fácilmente y lo golpeó con gran fuerza regresándolo adonde estaban sus compañeros.

_Es fuerte. _Dijo Suigetsu. _Pero entre los 3 podremos vencerlo._

_Si. _Dijo Karin.

Los 3 Ninjas se quedaron observando lo que Naruto estaba haciendo, no sabían exactamente lo que era pero no querían averiguarlo, cuando trataron de moverse no pudieron porque Shikamaru había hecho su técnica de la sombra y los tenía inmovilizados, Naruto ya tenía el Rasenshuriken en la mano y dijo:

_Soy más fuerte de lo que creen y cuando se den cuenta será demasiado tarde para ustedes. _

Lanzó su técnica y los 3 Ninjas murieron.

Sasuke observaba todo atentamente.

_Naruto sí que se ha hecho fuerte. _Pensó él. _Mira que derrotar a ellos 3 de un solo golpe, es algo especial._

Naruto ya estaba por irse cuando sintió un Chakra extraño, se acercó con cautela al lugar de donde provenía aquella energía, y sin darse cuenta dejó que ese Ninja lo llevara lejos de la Aldea.

_Naruto Uzumaki. _Dijo el Ninja. _Mi nombre es Madara Uchiha y es un placer conocerte, ¿por qué no hablamos un poco?._

_Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. _Dijo Naruto. _Sé lo que quieres y no lo conseguirás porque te derrotaré aquí mismo._

_No tienes oportunidad contra mí, chico. _Dijo el Ninja Perverso. _Si lo que quieres es una pelea, eso es lo que tendrás. _Pero antes de que comenzara a utilizar su Mangenkyou Sharingan apareció alguien más.

_Yo pelearé contigo. _Dijo aquella persona.

_Pueden pelear los dos juntos y ni así podrán vencerme, es más, podrán pelear 10 Ninjas más con ustedes y no lograrán tocarme. _Se burló Madara.

_¿Estás de acuerdo Mayzet?. _Preguntó Naruto.

_Claro, en ese caso no te importará que alguien más nos ayude. _Dijo la chica dirigiéndose al Ninja frente a ella.

_No. _Contestó él.

Y apareció un niño en los hombros de la chica.

_Jajajaja. _Se reía Madara. _¿Un niño?, serás tonta, lo mataré. _Dijo dirigiéndose al niño.

Saa sonrió.

Sasuke seguía viendo todo, no podía creer que Mayzet haya metido a su única familia en eso, no lo permitiría, tendría que llevarse a Saa por la fuerza de ser necesario.

_Confía en mí. _Escuchó la voz de Mayzet. _Saa es más poderoso de lo que crees, dale una oportunidad, observa, y si crees necesario intervenir puedes hacerlo, pero no precipites las cosas._

Sasuke se volvió a esconder, pero no confiaba en sus palabras.

Madara se quitó la máscara y dijo:

_Mangenkyou Sharingan. _

Pero nada ocurrió, no sabía lo que estaba pasando hasta que vio a Saa.

_Ese niño. _Dijo él. _¿Quién es?._

Saa también tenía el Mangenkyou Sharingan y pudo contrarrestar sin ningún esfuerzo las intenciones del Ninja.

Mayzet sonrió ante aquella pregunta.

_Me alegra que preguntes. _Dijo ella. _Te presento a Sasuke Uchiha. _

_¿Qué?. _Dijo él, vio un gran parecido con el Sasuke que él conocía y no se le ocurrió nada.

_Es el hijo de Itachi. _Dijo ella.

El Ninja no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero si era un Uchiha entonces conocía sus debilidades. Él siempre supo que únicamente alguien que tuviera sangre Uchiha podría derrotarlo y cuando conoció a Itachi pensó que él sería el único que lo lograría así que desarrolló una técnica que bloquea el Sharingan y todas sus fases.

Cerró los ojos, abrió la boca y dijo unas palabras perceptibles únicamente para él, sonrió pensando que su victoria estaba cerca, abrió los ojos y miró al niño.

_Imposible. _Gritó. _Ya no debería ser capaz de utilizar el Sharingan._

_Se me olvidó comentarte. _Dijo Mayzet. _Que también es mi hijo, y él te derrotará y nosotros miraremos cómo lo hace._

Madara sonrió. _Un niño no puede derrotarme._

_Saa, es hora de que te diviertas. _Dijo Naruto. _Ve y demuéstrale el poder de la nueva generación Uchiha._

Saa apareció frente a Madara y le sonrió, el Ninja lo pateó y Saa lo detuvo con la mano, lo agarró de la pierna y lo lanzó por los aires, Madara se levantó rápidamente aparentando que no le dolía, pero sentía como si la pequeña mano del niño le estuviera arrancando la pierna; Saa se acercó a él y se metió en sus pensamientos obligándolo a hincarse, le puso su mano derecha sobre el corazón.

_Esto es lo que siempre quiso mi papi. _Dijo el niño.

Sus ojos se transformaron en los de un animal, Madara lo vio con desprecio, de los pequeños dedos comenzaron a salir garras y poco a poco se incrustaron en el pecho del Ninja, introdujo toda su mano agarrando el corazón y lo aplastó destrozándolo completamente.

La última imagen que tuvo Madara en su cabeza fue Itachi sonriéndole amargamente como si se burlara de él, después de eso todo oscureció.


	43. Regresando a la Normalidad

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes…

43. Regresando a la Normalidad

Ahora que por fin habían derrotado completamente a la organización que les causó muchos problemas durante tantos años Mayzet sabía que necesitaba terminar con lo que había comenzado, los Bijuus seguían dentro de ella y ya era hora para que regresaran con sus respectivos contenedores.

_Me tengo que ir. _Dijo la chica comentándole a sus amigos. _Todavía no sé lo que ocurrirá con Saa después de todo esto, me entristece saber que lo dejaré._

_¿No hay otra forma?. _Preguntó Neji mirando fijamente a su amiga.

_No, ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás. _Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

_¿Nos volveremos a ver?. _Pregunto Naruto.

_Claro, si me he de morir quiero hacerlo con ustedes a mi lado. _Contestó la chica. _Quiero que cuiden a Saa, por favor, no permitan que se quede solo._

_¿Y qué hay de mi?. _Dijo Sasuke que había escuchado la conversación.

_No entiendo. _Dijo Mayzet.

_¿No sería lo más adecuado que yo me quede con Saa?. _Preguntó serio. _Es mi sobrino y es mi única familia, no se me hace justo que me separes de él._

_¿Eso es lo que quieres?, es una gran responsabilidad y no quiero que mi hijo sea una carga para ti o incluso para ustedes dos. _Dijo mirando al cielo. _Mi decisión todavía no está tomada. _

_Me tengo que ir. _Dijo la chica. _Los veré después._

Pasó una semana y la chica partió dejando a Saa con Sasuke, pero dejó la orden estricta de que Naruto y Neji pasaran por ahí cada que pudieran, ella todavía no confiaba en Sasuke.

Llegó al lugar en donde vivían los humanos que solían ser los contenedores de los Bijuus.

_Pensábamos que jamás llegarías. _Dijo uno de ellos.

_No se molesten, me ha costado trabajo recuperar los Bijuus, además tenía una cuenta pendiente con Akatsuki, no podía dejarlos deambulando por ahí y arriesgarme a que regresaran por ustedes. _Contestó la chica.

_Si, perdón. _Dijo él. _Tienes razón._

_Muy bien, tengo que decirles que no puedo hacer esto en un solo día, tendrán que tenerme paciencia, además les traigo algunas instrucciones de Tsunade-sama sobre lo que deberán hacer. _Dijo ella.

Ninguno le entendía.

_¿Instrucciones para qué?. _Dijo uno de ellos.

_Cada que yo vuelva a sellar al Bijuu dentro de ustedes quedaré muy cansada porque el proceso de extracción que necesito hacer en mi cuerpo requerirá que utilice la mayor cantidad de Chakra posible, este proceso será extremadamente doloroso para mí, por lo que necesitaré la ayuda de todos ustedes; la Hokage mandó los sellos necesarios y algunas medicinas que me darán después de cada proceso. _Dijo Mayzet. _Entonces, ¿les parece bien que empecemos mañana por la mañana?._

_Si. _Dijeron todos.

_Hoy les explicaré lo que cada uno tendrá que hacer, mañana comenzaremos con la extracción y sellado de Hachibi _(demonio de 8 colas)_. _Mencionó ella.

Todo el día estuvieron haciendo las preparaciones y memorizando posiciones de mano que utilizarían, todos se fueron a dormir muy cansados y preocupados, sabían que cualquier fallo arruinaría todo.

_¿Están listos?. _Preguntó Mayzet al siguiente día.

_Si. _Dijeron ellos tratando de parecer convencidos.

Ella los miró y vio en sus caras indecisión.

_No se preocupen. _Dijo ella. _Yo haré la mayor parte del proceso, si confían en mí todo saldrá bien._

Todos le sonrieron porque realmente confiaban en ella.

Llegaron a una explanada muy grande, Mayzet se hirió en la muñeca y comenzó a dibujar un sello con su sangre en medio de la explanada, este sello tenía 5 puntos principales y cada uno de los Jinchuurikis se puso en uno excepto el que iba a ser sellado que se colocó en medio del sello justo frente a Mayzet.

_Muy bien, ahora acuéstate. _Le dijo Mayzet al chico.

Él accedió.

_Esto no te dolerá pero recuerda que a mí sí, si en algún punto del proceso notas que ya no puedo más, te agradecería que me alentaras para continuar. _Dijo ella.

_Sí. _Dijo él nervioso.

Mayzet y los 5 Jinchuurikis restantes comenzaron a hacer posiciones de manos, todos agarraron un Kunai y se cortaron la palma de la mano y dejaron caer su sangre dentro del sello, Mayzet también hizo lo mismo pero colocó su palma ensangrentada sobre el ombligo del chico y la otra sobre su propia mano y comenzó a decir palabras que ninguno entendía.

El proceso comenzó, Mayzet iba sintiendo cómo iba saliendo Hachibi de su cuerpo, nunca imaginó que sentiría mucho más dolor que cuando los introducía, empezó a sentir mucho calor, sentía como si sus manos estuvieran prendidas con fuego, comenzó a llorar.

_No te preocupes. _Le dijo al chico que tenía frente a sí. _No es algo que no pueda controlar._

Sus ojos se pusieron de un color rojo intenso, el chico la miró y veía lágrimas de sangre sobre el rostro de la chica.

_Gracias. _Dijo él sonriendo. _Quiero que sepas lo agradecido que estoy contigo por hacer esto, gracias a ti ahora viviremos sin temor. _Él también lloraba.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hachibi seguía saliendo de ella y se introducía poco a poco en su contenedor, mientras más tiempo pasaba Mayzet se iba sintiendo cada vez más débil, el proceso duró 4 días, cuando Hachibi ya estaba completamente dentro de su contenedor Mayzet realizó un sello asegurándose de que esta vez nadie pudiera romperlo; cuando terminó la chica cayó desmayada.

_Vamos por ellos. _Dijeron los demás.

El Jinchuuriki de Hachibi necesitaba descansar y Mayzet necesitaba ayuda médica.

Cuando la tocaron estaba ardiendo, la colocaron inmediatamente en una tina con agua y hielo, lo primero que tenían que hacer era bajar la temperatura, cuando notaron que ya había recuperado su cuerpo la temperatura normal procedieron a llenar todo su cuerpo con sellos, la inyectaron su medicina y la dejaron descansar.

_¿Creen que todo haya salido bien?. _Preguntó uno de ellos.

_Esperemos que sí. _Dijo otro. _Ahora sólo nos queda esperar._

Había pasado una semana y Mayzet a penas despertaba.

_¿Cómo estás?. _Le preguntó el Jinchuuriki de Hachibi.

_Bien. _Dijo ella. _Gracias por preguntar, ¿cuántos días han pasado?. _

_Una semana. _Dijo él.

_Esto será más tardado de lo que creí. _Pensó Mayzet.

Cuando se pudo levantar de la cama se dedicó a enseñarle al Jinchuuriki a controlar a su demonio, tenía que asegurarse que los dos se convirtieran en uno solo.

Primero le enseñó lo básico, aprender a utilizar el Chakra, después aprender a utilizar el poder de cada una de las colas sin la necesidad de tener que transformarse por completo, cuando todo esto se logró, les enseñó la transformación completa sin tener que romper el sello, con esto ella lograría que el Jinchuuriki pudiera controlar completamente el poder del demonio sellado en su interior y así le daría la oportunidad al demonio de salir del cuerpo del humano.

Pasó un mes completo y el entrenamiento había sido todo un éxito.

_Mañana comenzaremos con Shichibi (_demonio de 7 colas). Dijo la chica. _Descansen._

Mayzet continuó con el siguiente demonio, esta vez el proceso duró más tiempo al igual que su recuperación, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo fuerza, y así continuó hasta que le tocó el turno a Nibi (demonio de 2 colas), al terminar de hacer todo el proceso ella volvió a caer desmayada.

_Está muy mal. _Dijo el Jinchuuriki de Sanbi.

_Si. _Dijo el Jinchuuriki de Yonbi (demonio de 4 colas). _Y todavía falta Shukaku _(demonio de 1 cola).

Esta vez su proceso de recuperación tardó mes y medio.

Despertó y ya no se le notaba la energía que antes la identificaba, su piel se veía pálida, sus ojos estaban hundidos y con un poco de ojeras, su piel se sentía rasposa y había perdido mucho peso.

_No se preocupen, estaré bien. _Dijo ella tranquilizándolos.

_¿Podemos hacerte una pregunta?. _Dijo uno de ellos.

_Claro. _Contestó la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro que la hizo brillar.

_Hemos notado que poco a poco quedas más débil y ya no tienes la misma resistencia, te cansas más rápido y tu fuerza decreció considerablemente, y algunos de nosotros hemos pensado que si continúas así morirás. _Dijo él.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la chica, miró hacia el suelo y se le notaba muy cansada.

_Este es el precio que tuve que pagar por salvarlos a ustedes, yo moriré. _Contestó Mayzet.

_No debiste hacerlo. _Gritó uno de ellos.

_No lo hice porque era mi deber, lo hice porque los quiero. _Dijo ella sin levantar la vista aún. _Ustedes representan el cambio de la humanidad, gracias a ustedes los humanos podrán vivir en paz, ustedes deberán seguir el legado de Naruto. _

La chica les había comentado las ideas de Naruto de terminar con las guerras y traer la paz Ninja, había logrado que ellos confiaran en aquel chico.

_Si. _Contestaron todos. _Pero queremos estar a tu lado cuando eso pase. _

_No desearía otra cosa. _Dijo la chica volviendo la sonrisa a su rostro.

Cuando terminó con el entrenamiento del último Jinchuuriki cada uno tomó diferentes rumbos y Mayzet regresaría a casa después de 2 años.


	44. Es Ella

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes…

44. Es Ella

_No hemos sabido nada de ella en dos años. _Le comentó Neji a sus dos amigos.

En ausencia de Mayzet, Sasuke, Neji y Naruto se habían convertido en amigos inseparables, Saa había logrado que Neji aceptara a Sasuke además Sasuke le había demostrado que podía confiar en él.

_Ya sabríamos si hubiera pasado algo malo. _Dijo Sasuke. _Además ella dijo que no mantendría contacto con nadie durante el tiempo que estuviera fuera._

_Pero nosotros somos sus amigos. _Dijo Naruto alzando la voz. _Además Saa ya tiene 4 años y se me hace injusto que no sepa nada de su madre._

_No te preocupes por él. _Dijo Sasuke.

_Pero piensa que Mayzet lo abandonó. _Dijo Naruto.

_Ella nos prohibió decirle la verdad. _Mencionó Neji. _Dijo que sería lo mejor para él._

_Sigo pensando que es injusto. _Dijo Naruto. _¿Y si ya está muerta?._

_No lo está. _Dijo la voz de un niño.

_Saa, ¿qué haces aquí?. _Preguntó Naruto nervioso. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?._

_Lo suficiente. _Contestó Saa. _Ella viene hacia acá, puedo sentirla; y ustedes la convencerán de que me cuente todo. _

Los 3 chicos lo miraron, Saa se había convertido en alguien muy especial, todos decían que seguía los pasos de su mamá, pero Saa era mucho más poderoso que ella a su edad; era un niño muy maduro y era la luz y vida de aquellos Ninjas.

_Ya no puedo continuar. _Le comentó Mayzet a Kibou. _Necesito descansar. _

_Ya estamos muy cerca pequeña. _Le contestó Kibou.

_Ya lo sé, quiero estar preparada para verlos de nuevo. _Dijo ella.

_Está bien. _Contestó Kibou.

Se quedaron en un pueblo a poca distancia de la Aldea, Mayzet pasó a varias tiendas y compró ropa un poco más holgada y maquillaje.

_El maquillaje me ayudará a ocultar lo pálida que me veo y espero que la ropa holgada oculte un poco el peso que he perdido. _

Ya dentro de la habitación en la que se quedaría se recostó un momento y sintió un Chakra que conocía perfectamente.

_¿Qué haces aquí?. _Preguntó ella sin levantarse ni abrir los ojos.

_Quiero que me cuentes la verdad. _Dijo su hijo llorando. _Si ya estabas tan cerca de la Aldea no te costaba nada seguir caminando y descansar allá, quiero saber por qué me abandonaste. _Saa ya estaba gritando.

Mayzet comenzó a llorar también. _No continué mi camino hacia la Aldea porque ya no tenía energía para lograrlo._

Saa comenzó a gritar de nuevo reprochándole todo, Mayzet se levantó y miró a su hijo a los ojos; Saa la miró y no era como él la recordaba.

_Lamento haberme ido sin decir nada y lamento haberte ocultado tanto, pero temía que si te contaba todo me harías cambiar de opinión; como ya habrás notado mi aspecto ha cambiado._

Mayzet comenzó a relatarle la historia de su vida a su hijo, de principio a fin.

_Lo hice para salvar a los Jinchuurikis. _Dijo ella observando la cara de desprecio de su hijo hacia aquellos a los que había ayudado su madre. _Eso incluye a Naruto y a Gaara. _

Ahí el niño comprendió todo.

Se acercó a Saa y le dijo:

_Te amo corazón y realmente espero que no me odies por lo que hice. _

Saa sonrió y dijo:

_Te extrañé. _

Mayzet sonrió y los dos se abrazaron.

_Descansemos. _Dijo Mayzet.

A la mañana siguiente Mayzet se veía recuperada, se puso su nueva ropa y vio que la ayudaba bastante a ocultar su delgado cuerpo, se maquilló y sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

_Te ves mejor. _Le dijo Saa.

_Gracias corazón, ahora vayamos a casa. _Le contestó ella.

Mayzet cargó a su hijo todo el camino, los dos iban riendo y él le contaba lo que había sucedido en los 2 años en lo que su madre estuvo ausente.

_Así que ya eres un Chuunin. _Mayzet rió. _Me siento orgullosa de ti, me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado, perdóname. _La chica estaba a punto de llorar.

_No te preocupes. _Contestó Saa para que su mamá no llorara. _Mi tío Sasuke estuvo ahí siempre apoyándome al igual que Naruto y Neji, ahora vivimos todos juntos._

_¿En serio?. _Preguntó la chica.

_¿Sasuke y Neji juntos?. _Pensó Mayzet y rió por dentro.

_Si mamá, y Gaara también ha venido a verme cada que puede, me manda regalos y me invitó a pasar las vacaciones con él. _Saa seguía hablando.

_Gaara. _Pensó la chica recordando la cara de su amado.

Saa rió.

_¿De qué te ríes corazón?. _Preguntó Mayzet.

_De nada. _Dijo Saa.

Saa había reído porque su mamá ponía exactamente la misma cara que Gaara cuando hablaba de Mayzet.

_Cuando lleguemos a la Aldea quiero que vayas a la casa, yo primero iré a ver a Lady Tsunade, no le digas nada a tu tío ni a Neji o Naruto, los veré ahí dentro de 3 días, preparas todo para mi llegada. _Dijo la chica.

_Si mamá. _Dijo Saa desapareciendo.

Mayzet sonrió. _Sí que es rápido. _

La chica llegó a la oficina de la Hokage.

_Qué gusto me da verte. _Le dijo Tsunade sonriendo. _Tenías razón, sí que has adelgazado, ya tengo todo preparado para tu ingreso al hospital._

Mayzet pasó 3 días internada en el hospital.

Cuando salió su cara seguía estando pálida pero ya había recuperado su peso normal, además se veía más fuerte.

_Era justo lo que necesitaba. _Pensó ella.

Caminó hacia la mansión Uchiha y tocó la puerta.

Sasuke abrió.

_Ya puedes cerrar la boca. _Dijo Mayzet riendo efusivamente.

Sasuke la abrazó.

Mayzet se sonrojó, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

_Me alegra saber que te da gusto mi llegada. _Dijo la chica. _¿Puedo pasar?._

Sasuke no había dicho nada y se hizo a un lado para que la chica pasara, dentro de la mansión se escuchaba mucho ruido, eran voces.

_Extrañaba esto. _Dijo ella quedándose parada.

_¿Te pasa algo?. _Dijo Sasuke.

_Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Saa… _Dijo ella. _Cómo extrañaba sus voces._

Sasuke sonrió.

Mayzet lo miró. _¿Sonrió?. _Pensó ella.

_Hola. _Dijo ella mirándolos a todos.

Los Ninjas miraron al lugar de dónde provenía la voz.

_Mayzet-chan. _Corrió Naruto a abrazar a su amiga.

Ella no paraba de sonreír.

Después se acercó Neji y Kakashi, ellos también la abrazaron.

Saa nada más se burlaba de todos al recordar la cara que habían puesto cuando la vieron.

_¿Por qué no dijiste nada Saa?. _Preguntaba Naruto.

_No lo regañes fue idea mía. _Dijo Mayzet.

_Estás pálida. _Dijo Neji.

Mayzet lo miró y agachó la mirada, todos la veían; ella contó lo que había pasado los últimos dos años y lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que Saa rompió el silencio.

_Entonces hay que disfrutar el momento._

Todos sonrieron y comenzaron a festejar el regreso de su amiga.

Bueno… el viernes será el gran final…

Gracias por leerme


	45. El Juego

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes…

45. El Juego

_Mayzet no nos podemos confiar. _Decía Naruto. _Sabes muy bien que a partir de la cuarta cola yo pierdo el control._

Todos estaban atentos al entrenamiento de Naruto, nadie quería que las cosas se salieran de control.

_Para eso estamos todos aquí, debes intentarlo. _Dijo la chica.

Naruto dejó emerger la cuarta cola y apareció un mini Kyuubi.

_Jamás podrán controlarme. _Dijo Kyuubi.

Mayzet lo miró. _Puede que tengas razón. _Dijo la chica haciendo que los presentes se sorprendieran.

_Solo me gustaría comentarte algo, yo logré que todos los Jinchuurikis pudieran controlar el poder de sus demonios, incluso pueden llegar a la transformación total sin perder el control, me imagino qué pasaría si Naruto y tú se enfrentaran a cualquiera de ellos. _Decía la chica.

Kyuubi la miraba interesado.

_Jaja. _Rió la chica. _Ahora que recuerdo Hachibi mencionó que tú eras demasiado orgulloso y que nunca dejarías que te controlaran sin que te obligaran, y dijo que en caso de que Naruto y tú no se volvieran uno sólo para él sería muy fácil derrotarte._

Kyuubi gruñó.

_Y yo pensé que incluso si tú estuvieras libre del sello que te mantiene en el cuerpo de Naruto Hachibi seguiría teniendo razón, porque ahora cualquiera de los Jinchuurikis que controle a su Bijuu será más poderoso que un Bijuu por sí solo porque al haber una unión entre ellos sus poderes se complementan._

Kyuubi gruñía más.

_Si, Hachibi tenía razón, ahora él es más poderoso que tú y te derrotaría como si estuviera matando una mosca. _Mayzet reía.

_Bueno, como no quieres cooperar pues tendré que irme con Shukaku. _Mayzet se dio la vuelta.

_Espera. _Dijo Kyuubi. _Cooperare, no puedo permitir que ninguno de ellos sea más poderoso que yo, les haré entender que no hay nadie más poderoso que Naruto y yo juntos._

Los Ninjas que estaban observando no podían creer que Mayzet lograra chantajear a Kyuubi tan fácilmente.

En ese momento apareció Naruto con el Chakra del Kyuubi rodeándolo y con 5 colas.

Mayzet sonrió.

_Ahora todo depende de ti, Naruto. _Dijo la chica.

El entrenamiento fue un éxito definitivo, Naruto y Kyuubi lograron convertirse en un solo ser y eran extremadamente poderosos, incluso cuando Kyuubi se portaba bien Naruto dejaba que paseara un rato.

_Ahora sigue Shukaku. _Dijo Mayzet.

_¿Cuándo se van?. _Preguntó Kakashi.

Neji, Naruto y Sasuke lo miraron.

_Lo siento chicos, yo no podré ir. _Dijo Kakashi. _Tsunade me necesita en otro lugar._

Los Ninjas seguían sin entender.

_Necesitaré su ayuda. _Dijo Mayzet. _Ustedes irán conmigo, pero primero necesito hablarles con honestidad._

La miraron preocupados.

_Después de extraer a Shukaku de mi cuerpo y de sellarlo en Gaara yo moriré. _Dijo ella.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

La chica les comentó cómo se realizaba la técnica y lo que tendrían que hacer.

Ella se fue a descansar porque partirían muy temprano a la mañana siguiente.

_Hay que hablar con Tsunade-sama. _Dijo Sasuke. _A lo mejor ella sabe algún modo para que la podamos salvar._

_Si. _Dijeron los otros dos.

_Ya lo he pensado chicos, créanme que he investigado mucho pero no logro encontrar nada que la pueda salvar, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es darle unos días más; tomen esto. _Dijo la Hokage.

Les entregó un bolso con medicinas.

_Le he preparado estas medicinas y esto es lo que ustedes harán. _Dijo Tsunade. _Pero esto solo retrasará algunos días lo inevitable, ella morirá._

A la mañana siguiente los 4 Ninjas y Saa partieron antes del amanecer.

Llegaron a la Aldea de la Arena y no los dejaban pasar.

_Al parecer a Tsunade-sama se le ha olvidado comentarle a Gaara que veníamos para acá. _Dijo Sasuke.

_Está bien, esperaremos a que le informen. _Dijo Mayzet.

En la oficina del Kazekage.

_¿Y por qué no los han dejado pasar?. _Gritaba Gaara.

_Eso haremos Kazekage-sama. _Dijo un Ninja.

_Ni se molesten, yo mismo iré a recibirlos. _Dijo Gaara más tranquilo.

En la entrada de la Aldea estaban los 4 amigos y Saa riendo recordando anécdotas, ninguno podía creer que aquella chica dentro de poco ya no estaría con ellos y pasaban el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

_Lamento todo esto. _Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

_Gaara. _Dijo Naruto mientras Saa corría a abrazarlo.

Mayzet no paraba de sonreír, Gaara ahora debería tener 20 años y se veía muy guapo, la chica se le acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al Ninja.

_Hola Gaara, me da mucho gusto verte._

Gaara notó que con los años aquella chica parecía mejorar, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

_Estás muy pálida. _Dijo él.

Todos se quedaron callados y esperaron su respuesta.

_Es que he estado encerrada y me hace falta un poco de sol. _Dijo la chica sonriendo.

_Está mintiendo. _Pensó Gaara.

_Bienvenidos, pasen, haremos una comida para recibirlos como se debe, ya puse a Temari a arreglar todo. _Dijo Gaara.

_Bien. _Dijo Naruto emocionado.

Temari y Kankuro estaban como locos en todas las tiendas de la Aldea, compraron comida, flores, y todo lo que se necesitaba para una cena en su casa.

_Debió habernos dejado acompañarlo para recibir a Mayzet. _Dijo Temari enojada.

_Sí, me pregunto cómo estará ahora. _Dijo Kankuro libidinoso.

_Nunca cambias. _Dijo Temari golpeando a su hermano. _¿Ya le avisaste a Matsuri?._

_Sí, ella fue directo a la casa para limpiar y acomodar todo. _Contestó Kankuro.

_Bien. _Dijo Temari. _Ya quiero ver la cara de Mayzet cuando se entere. _Rió al imaginarse a su amiga.

_Mmmm. _Dijo Kankuro.

Mientras en el parque.

_¿Cuándo le vas a decir a lo que vienes?. _Preguntó Neji a su amiga.

_No creo que hoy sea conveniente, lo haré mañana. _Contestó Mayzet.

_¿Crees que ellos aceptarían si yo tomara la decisión de dejar a Saa en esta Aldea?. _Preguntó a Neji viendo como Sasuke y Naruto jugaban con Saa.

_Sabes que si fuera por nosotros desearíamos que se quedara en la Aldea de la Hoja, pero después de todo es tu decisión y se hará como tú lo pidas. _Contestó Neji viendo la cara de indecisión de su amiga.

_Lo decidiré en estos días. _Dijo ella terminando con la conversación.

Se acercó a su niño y a sus dos amigos.

_Es injusto que sean dos contra uno. _Dijo la chica mirando a sus amigos.

Ellos sonrieron.

Neji se acercó y dijo:

_Mejor que sean 3 contra dos. _También sonreía.

_Están muy confiados, no podrán vencernos. _Dijo Mayzet. _Vamos al desierto. _

Saa y Mayzet desaparecieron.

_Necesitamos un plan. _Dijo Naruto. _Aún estando débil ellos nos pueden vencer fácilmente. _

_Si. _Dijeron Neji y Sasuke.

Los 3 Shinobis se lo estaban tomando muy en serio, analizaron todas las estrategias posibles.

_Eso es lo que haremos. _Dijo Sasuke. _Vamos por ellos._

Mayzet y Saa estaban recostados descansando un poco.

_Ya están aquí. _Le mencionó Mayzet a su hijo.

_¿Y qué haremos?. _Preguntó Saa esperando un grandioso plan formulado por la más grande Kunoichi de la Aldea de la Hoja.

_Sólo nos divertiremos. _Dijo ella riendo.

_Sí. _Dijo Saa viendo que su mamá era feliz.

_¿Están descansando?. _Preguntó Naruto que ya estaba en modo Sennin.

_Eso parece. _Dijo Neji. _Incluso hasta riendo están._

_Mhp. _Dijo Sasuke. _Se burlan de nosotros, no nos creen capaces de derrotarlos._

Los chicos ya estaban molestos.

_Les enseñaremos a esos dos que no nos deben subestimar. _Dijo Naruto dejando salir un poco de Chakra de Kyuubi.

_Parece que van en serio. _Le dijo Mayzet a Saa. _Naruto está utilizando a Kyuubi, no será fácil._

_No permitiremos que nos avergüencen. _Dijo Saa.

_Es hora. _Dijo Mayzet.

Naruto se acercó corriendo con el Rasenshuriken en la mano, lo aventó hacia las dos personas recostadas sobre la arena, de repente se levantó una ola de arena de 15 metros de altura y cayó de lleno sobre el Rasenshuriken destrozándolo por completo, Mayzet y Saa se habían movido sin dejar un solo rastro.

_Los perdimos. _Dijo Neji tratando de ocultar su posición, lo mismo hicieron Sasuke y Naruto.

Mientras el Kazekage miraba por su ventana pensativo.

_¿Qué es eso?. _Pensó él viendo una enorme ola de arena a kilómetros en el desierto.

Se acercó pensando que sería algún enemigo.

_Tenemos una ventaja. _Le decía Mayzet a Saa.

_¿Cuál?. _Contestó el niño.

_Nosotros podemos comunicarnos mentalmente. _Le contestó su mamá. _Ahora separémonos, pero antes cambiemos de escenario, les daremos una sorpresa._


	46. Los Escenarios

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes…

46. Los Escenarios

Naruto comenzó a sentir cómo el suelo temblaba, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, parecía como si se estuviera partiendo en dos, trató de alejarse de aquel sitio pero era imposible, mientras más avanzaba más rápido se quebraba la arena.

Se paró cautelosamente y observó que había dejado de temblar.

_Así que eso es, si me quedo tranquilo nada pasará._

De repente todo el suelo se partió en dos y Naruto comenzó a caer.

_Imposible. _Pensó él.

Comenzaron a salir rocas enormes por todas partes, trató de detenerse con una de ellas, se agarró con la mano y gritó de dolor.

_Están filosas. _Dijo él. _Casi me cortan toda la mano._

_Diablos._

Estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, se cortó un dedo e hizo una invocación, y el sapo detuvo su caída, se levantó inmediatamente para observar el lugar en donde estaba.

_Gracias, ya te puedes ir. _Y el sapo desapareció.

Era un lugar muy oscuro, estaba lleno de rocas cortantes y había neblina. Naruto no sabía en donde se encontraba ni contra lo que se enfrentaría.

Sasuke seguía huyendo por el desierto cuando de la arena comenzaron a salir árboles por todas partes, él solo los esquivaba lo más rápido que podía, parecía como si los árboles quisieran atravesarlo.

_No sabía que pudieran hacer esto. _Pensaba él. _Pero no me derrotarán tan fácilmente._

Sasuke comenzó a mirar para todos lados tratando de escapar de aquel bosque pero parecía que no tenía fin, era un bosque más oscuro de lo normal, se escuchaban animales por todos lados, había neblina y empezó a sentir frío.

Neji vio que un Chakra extraño comenzaba a apoderarse de todo el desierto.

_¿Cómo hacen esto?. _Pensaba él.

Neji se quedó paralizado al ver lo que ocurría, comenzaron a salir casas a sus costados, era exactamente igual a un pueblo, pero no había gente por ningún lugar, el lugar se llenó de neblina.

_No es posible. _Dijo él.

Los 3 Ninjas no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, por un momento no sabían si seguían peleando contra Mayzet y Saa, estaban indecisos y solos.

Naruto caminaba lentamente, escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido del agua al caer, comenzó a buscar a sus amigos, pero no los encontraba, sabía que estaba solo y se sentía cansado.

_Esta niebla no es normal. _Pensó él.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose y se escondió detrás de una roca, el sonido desapareció y se asomó.

_No hay nadie, creo que estoy un poco paranoico._

Cuando regresó la vista se vio a sí mismo parado delante de él, el otro Naruto lo pateó y de la fuerza la roca se destrozó por completo y el Naruto real voló, el otro Naruto reapareció al lado del Naruto real y comenzó a golpearlo, pero desapareció.

_Un clon de sombra. _Dijo el otro Naruto.

Aparecieron mil clones de Naruto rodeando por completo al falso.

_Caíste en nuestra trampa. _Dijeron todos ellos al unísono.

El otro Naruto sonrió y los Narutos clones dudaron, corrieron hacia él gritando, y antes de que lo alcanzaran desapareció.

_¿Dónde estará?. _Pensaba el Naruto real.

El chico estaba parado y vio un zorro delante de él.

_Así que ahí estás. _Pero no era uno solo, varios zorros lo acorralaron y comenzaron a atacarlo.

Los zorros eran tan rápidos que Naruto no los veía, solo sentía como lo lastimaban, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, así que decidió utilizar 5 colas de Kyuubi, cuando lo hizo las heridas comenzaron a sanar lentamente, y derrotó a cada uno de los lobos.

Reapareció el otro Naruto y le dijo:

_Te propongo un trato._

Sasuke estaba parado en la cima de un árbol tratando de ver dónde estaba el desierto, pero no lograba hacerlo, únicamente veía árboles y más árboles, con el Sharingan buscó a sus dos amigos pero fue en vano.

_Así que estoy solo. _Pensó.

Sasuke sabía que no podía bajar la guardia, escuchaba sonidos extraños por todos lados y a lo lejos vio una cascada y escuchó un sonido parecido al de un rayo, fue hasta ahí y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era él.

_Por fin llegas. _Dijo el otro Sasuke. _Prepárate para morir._

El otro Sasuke se acercó a una velocidad increíble al Sasuke real, y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago doblándolo del dolor y provocando que escupiera sangre.

Sasuke se alejó rápidamente de aquel lugar pero fue en vano, el otro Sasuke lo seguía golpeando fuertemente, no podía permitirse ser derrotado tan fácilmente, así que comenzó a atacar al otro Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, pero cada golpe que acertaba parecía en vano porque no lograba ocasionarle ningún daño.

El otro Sasuke rió y le dijo:

_Te propongo un trato._

Neji estaba en aquel pueblo vacío.

_Esto no me gusta nada. _Pensó él.

Vio a alguien parado en la niebla a unos cuantos metros delante de él, comenzó a correr alejándose de él, Neji corrió detrás de aquella persona y llegó a un lugar parecido a un parque pero le daba un aire tenebroso.

_Sé que estás ahí, sal. _Gritó Neji.

Una persona salió detrás de un tronco y Neji observó que era él mismo.

_Necesitamos hablar. _Dijo el otro Neji.

Pero el Neji real ya estaba en posición de ataque.

_Cómo quieras. _Dijo el otro Neji y comenzó a una pelea Taijustu estilo Hyuuga.

Neji se estaba cansando, no lograba acertar ninguno de sus golpes, pero en cambio a él ya lo había golpeado varias veces cerrando sus puntos de Chakra, su mano derecha al igual que su pierna izquierda ya no podía controlarlas, Neji estaba tirado en cuatro patas y escuchó que le dijeron:

_Te propongo un trato._

Los 3 chicos miraron a sus otros yos con desprecio.

_Necesito algo que tú me puedes entregar. _Dijo el otro Naruto viendo a los ojos al Naruto real. _Quiero que me entregues al niño que están custodiando._

_¿Saa?. _Pensó Naruto y dijo:

_Jamás._

_Tú no sabes lo que ese niño es capaz de hacer, si no lo detenemos ahora puede ser un peligro para toda la humanidad. _Dijo el otro Naruto.

_¿Quién eres?. _Gritó el Naruto real.

_Eso no es lo importante, el trato es que me entregues al niño y yo te dejaré vivir. _Dijo el otro Naruto.

_Nunca te daré a Saa. _Dijo el Naruto real levantándose y provocando la transformación total en Kyuubi.

El otro Naruto vio con interés, Kyuubi se acercó a él ferozmente.

_Acabaremos con él de una vez por todas. _Dijeron Kyuubi y Naruto.

Pero no lograban acertar ningún golpe, el otro Naruto era muy poderoso, de su mano comenzó a salir una gran bola de algo parecido a humo blanco, se acercó rápidamente a Kyuubi y lo estrelló en su cara.

Kyuubi gruñó.

Esa gran bola absorbió todo el Chakra de Kyuubi dejando a Naruto tirado en el suelo a penas consciente.

_Fue tu decisión, entonces te mataré. _Dijo el otro Naruto acercándose al real con una katana en la mano, cuando estaba por atravesarle el corazón, apareció alguien que cargó a Naruto y lo movió de lugar.

_¿De qué estás hablando?. _Preguntó Sasuke. _¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré tu trato?._

_Bueno, te ofrezco el poder que yo poseo a cambio del niño. _Dijo el otro Sasuke.

_¿Saa?. _Dijo el Sasuke real.

_Necesito eliminar a ese niño antes de que sea demasiado tarde, él será el que provocará la destrucción del mundo. _Dijo el otro Sasuke. _¿Aceptas?._

Sasuke tenía la mirada baja, recordó el día que mató a Itachi y le sensación que tuvo después de hacerlo, luego pensó en Saa y en todos los momentos que había pasado a su lado y pensó: _Yo sí haré todo lo posible por quedarme a tu lado y protegerte._

Sasuke corrió con el Chidori en la mano hacia el otro Sasuke y gritó:

_Te mataré._

El otro Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente, detuvo al Sasuke real con un dedo, le pateó el estómago de nuevo, sacó una katana y cuando lo iba a atravesar apareció alguien que detuvo el ataque.

Neji seguía tirado en cuatro patas.

_Hay un niño muy poderoso en este lugar, ese niño desatará destrucción en el futuro, él debe ser detenido ahora porque después será imposible, quiero que me entregues al niño. _Dijo el otro Neji.

_Yo jamás dejaría que nada le sucediera a Saa, si lo quieres tendrás que pasar primero sobre mi cadáver. _Dijo el Neji real levantándose y atacando a su otro yo.

Comenzó a golpearlo, Neji sentía que su cuerpo no le ayudaba, pero eso no le impidió golpear con todas sus fuerzas, el otro Neji esquivó el último golpe y pateó al Neji real hundiéndolo en el suelo.

_Eres débil, pero lograré matar al niño. _Dijo el otro Neji levantando la katana para atravesar a Neji, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo detuvieron la katana y aventaron al otro Neji.

_Saa. _Dijo Naruto.

_Habrás matado a mi mamá. _Gritó Saa con lágrimas en los ojos. _Pero no dejaré que lo mates a él._

_Mayzet-chan está muerta. _Pensó Naruto.

_Saa debes irte, es muy peligroso, te quiere a ti, vete. _Gritaba Naruto.

Saa se acercó al otro Naruto golpeándolo fuertemente, el otro Naruto comenzó a esquivar los golpes del niño.

_Eres poderoso. _Dijo el otro Naruto. _Pero no te servirá de nada contra mí._

El otro Naruto se acercó a Saa y lo golpeó, Saa salió volando estrellándose contra una roca plana, se acercó al niño y lo pateó en el estómago, hizo una técnica parecida al Rasengan, y la impactó en el niño, Saa escupió sangre.

_Noooooooooooooooooo. _Gritó Naruto.

_Ahora que estás frente a mi te mataré. _

El otro Naruto sacó su katana y la dejó caer.

Naruto se interpuso y la katana lo atravesó a él.

_No deberías estar aquí. _Dijo Sasuke. _Regresa a la Aldea._

_No. _Gritó Saa.

_¿Por qué lloras?. _Preguntó Sasuke. _Yo estoy bien._

_Por que él. _Dijo Saa señalando al otro Sasuke. _Ha matado a mamá._

Sasuke lo miró y gritó. _Por eso mismo no deberías estar aquí, vete yo me haré cargo de todo._

Saa no le hizo caso y atacó al otro Sasuke, el otro Sasuke detuvo a Saa con la mano sobre su pequeño cuello, lo empezó a estrangular y lo aventó haciendo que chocara contra un árbol.

_Aquí estás. _Dijo el otro Sasuke. _Este es tu fin. _

Se acercó a Saa y dejó caer sus brazos con la katana en dirección a Saa.

La katana atravesó a Sasuke.

_Neji, ¿estás bien?. _Preguntó Saa.

_Debes irte de aquí y pedir ayuda. _Le dijo Neji.

_No puedo, vengo por venganza. _Dijo Saa llorando. _Él mató a mi mamá y ahora piensa matarte a ti, no lo permitiré._

Saa corrió hacia el otro Neji, pero el otro Neji lo detuvo fácilmente, golpeó a Saa hasta dejarlo sin rastro de Chakra, se acercó al niño pensando en atravesarlo con su katana y acabar con todo de una buena vez.

Neji había sido atravesado con la katana al proteger al niño.

De repente volvieron a aparecer en el desierto, los 3 estaban juntos, se miraron mutuamente, no comprendían lo que estaba pasando, miraron hacia donde debería estar su herida pero no había nada, Mayzet y Saa aparecieron frente a ellos.

_He tomado mi decisión. _Dijo ella viéndolos con lágrimas en los ojos. _Los 3 me han demostrado cuánto quieren a mi niño y que estarían dispuestos a morir por él. _La chica no dejaba de llorar. _Saa se quedará en la Aldea de la Hoja y ustedes serán sus tutores._

Los abrazó.

Posterior a eso les explicó lo que había pasado.

_Eres buena. _Dijo Sasuke.

_Si. _Dijeron Naruto y Neji.

No muy lejos Gaara había visto todo, no entendía la razón, pero necesitaba descubirla.


	47. Shukaku

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes…

47. Shukaku

Ya estaba todo listo en casa de Temari, Kankuro y Gaara.

Llegaron los Ninjas de la Hoja, todos estaban platicando amenamente cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Gaara se levantó a abrir, cuando regresó llegó con Matsuri.

_Hola Matsuri. _Dijo Mayzet.

Eso era lo que Temari había estado esperando.

_Mayzet. _Dijo Temari. _¿Sabías que mi hermano y Matsuri están comprometidos?. _

Mayzet se quedó pasmada, no podía creer que su Gaara se fuera a casar, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse pero logró controlarse.

_Felicidades. _Dijo en un tono nada alegre. _Me da gusto que Gaara por fin se haya decidido._

Matsuri se sonrojó.

Kankuro habló:

_Mayzet… creo que… Temari no se refiere a Gaara. _El chico también estaba sonrojado.

Mayzet abrió la boca al ver que los del compromiso eran Kankuro y Matsuri.

Temari comenzó a reír. _Ojalá hubieras visto tu cara._

_Yo… lo lamento. _Dijo la chica levantándose. _Necesito un poco de aire fresco._

_Mmmm. _Dijo Temari. _Ya se le pasará._

_Deberíamos entrar, está haciendo un poco de frío. _Dijo una voz familiar.

_Gaara. _Dijo Mayzet.

La chica lo miró, no podía creer lo bello que era aquel hombre, se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la mejilla, Gaara se sonrojó nunca antes había estado tan cerca de ella, la chica comenzó a acercarse a él procurando juntar sus labios con los de él, Gaara podía olerla, cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse.

_Mayzet-chan… _Gritó Naruto.

_Debemos entrar. _Dijo Mayzet alejándose lo más rápido posible de Gaara.

Gaara no podía creer que Mayzet estuvo a punto de besarlo.

Al día siguiente Mayzet fue a hablar con Gaara a su oficina.

_Necesito hablar contigo. _Dijo la chica. _Vengo a darte la oportunidad de recuperar a Shukaku si es que así lo deseas. _

Gaara pensó que iban a hablar del casi beso.

_Mhp. _Dijo él. _Así que a eso has venido._

_Sí. _Contestó ella y me gustaría empezar todo a partir de mañana.

_Está bien. _Contestó él.

Y la chica le platicó todo el proceso.

_Los estaba buscando. _Dijo Mayzet refiriéndose a Temari y a Kankuro. _Necesito que me hagan un favor._

Temari comenzó a llorar y Kankuro no lograba articular palabras de la tristeza que sentía.

_Creo que deberías mencionarle a Gaara ese pequeño detalle. _Dijo él.

_No, esta es mi decisión y quiero que la respeten. _Dijo la chica alzando la voz. _Deberán entregarle a Gaara esto cuando despierte. _Les entregó un sobre.

_Sí. _Contestaron los hermanos.

Al día siguiente todo estaba listo, Mayzet hizo el sello de 5 puntos con su sangre, en cada punto se encontraba Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kankuro y Temari, ellos le ayudarían a la chica a realizar su técnica y Gaara estaba recostado mirando los ojos de ella.

_Está triste. _Pensó él.

_Antes de empezar tengo que comentarte que este proceso es muy doloroso para mí, me verás sufriendo pero bajo ninguna circunstancia detendrás esto, tienes que prometérmelo Gaara. _Dijo la chica.

_Está bien. _Dijo Gaara.

_Comencemos. _Gritó Mayzet.

Pocos minutos después Gaara se dio cuenta a lo que se refería la chica al decir que sufriría, no podía dejar de mirarla, sus lágrimas eran de sangre, pero a pesar de que él sabía que ella sentía intenso dolor el semblante de sus ojos era de tristeza, Shukaku se introducía poco a poco en Gaara y Mayzet sentía como su cuerpo se deterioraba, Gaara miró con dolor, instantáneamente ella había perdido mucho peso, su cara estaba más pálida de lo habitual, seguía saliendo sangre de sus ojos, él veía cómo la chica iba perdiendo su vida.

Cuando terminó el proceso ella cayó hacia atrás.

Naruto, Neji y Sasuke corrieron hacia ella e hicieron exactamente lo que Tsunade-sama les había dicho que hicieran y la llevaron inmediatamente el hospital de la Aldea de la Arena.

Gaara recuperó la conciencia 3 días después.

_Necesitamos darte algo. _Le comentaron sus hermanos y le dieron el sobre de Mayzet.

Gaara

Yo me había jurado a mi misma que jamás te diría la verdad, pero muchas personas me hicieron recapacitar sobre lo que ha sucedido alrededor de los años.

He cometido muchos errores, pero no me arrepiento del giro que tomó mi vida, encontré los mejores amigos que pude haber tenido y Saa resultó ser la razón de mi vivir.

Cuando leas esta carta yo ya me habré ido para nunca regresar, pero tendrás que hablar con Naruto, Neji y Sasuke sobre eso, ellos te contarán todo.

Le encomendé a Naruto enseñarte a utilizar el poder de Shukaku, él te entrenará porque yo no estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Saa se quedará en la Aldea de la Hoja y sus tutores permanentes serán Naruto, Neji y Sasuke; Saa podrá visitarte y vivir contigo si ese es su deseo, él te tiene un gran cariño y no quiero que eso termine por mi culpa.

Quiero pedirte una disculpa por no haber tenido el valor de decirte todo esto cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero cuando lo intenté las palabras no me salieron, simplemente no quería ver cómo te lastimaba más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Sé que ahora es muy tarde para decirte esto pero quiero que sepas que siempre te amé y lo seguiré haciendo desde el lugar en el que me encuentre, siempre me vi a tu lado formando una familia y despertar junto a ti cada mañana, pero por azares del destino no sucedió así, yo vine aquí por una razón y me enfoqué totalmente a cumplirla aunque dejara mi felicidad a un lado.

No logré encontrar mi felicidad pero logré que otros la encontraran, ojala no me odies por lo que hice.

Mayzet

Cuando terminó de leerla todos estaban ahí, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Saa, sus dos hermanos y todos los Jinchuurikis.

_No entiendo muy bien. _Dijo Gaara. _¿Adónde fue Mayzet?._

_Mayzet está todavía aquí en la Aldea. _Dijo Kankuro. _Pero no le queda mucho tiempo, su cuerpo está muy débil y ella poco a poco está perdiendo la vida. Gaara hermano, ella morirá pronto._

Gaara no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, miró a todos los que estaban ahí presentes y por su mirada comprendió que era cierto.

Los Ninjas de la Hoja le contaron la historia de la chica y lo que la había llevado a tomar la decisión de dar su vida por la protección de los Jinchuurikis.

Gaara se dirigió a la habitación en donde estaba Mayzet y comenzó a hablar:

_Hola Mayzet, no sé si me puedes escuchar, pero me gustaría que supieras que yo también me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, soy muy orgulloso y jamás pude aceptar mis sentimientos hacia ti; sé que ahora ya es demasiado tarde, pero mi corazón siempre te perteneció al igual que mi alma, a pesar de que siempre estuvimos lejos yo jamás dejé de pensar en ti, deseaba tanto mirarte, olerte y tocarte; deseaba que fueras mía para siempre._

Gaara lloraba por primera vez en su vida, lo hacía desconsoladamente recargado en el abdomen de la chica, sintió como una mano le acariciaba el cabello, miró y vio que Mayzet había despertado y lo miraba con felicidad.

_Gracias. _Le dijo ella. _Yo también te amo._

Gaara se acercó a sus labios y se besaron tiernamente, cuando Gaara se separó de ella supo que ya había muerto.


	48. El Final

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes…

48. El Final

Seis meses después de la muerte de Mayzet, Naruto y Neji fueron a visitar a Gaara a la Aldea de la Arena, Naruto necesitaba enseñarle una última técnica al Kazekage que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de aprender.

Los 2 Ninjas de la Hoja se sentaron frente a Gaara.

_¿Por qué no vino Saa ni Sasuke?, pensé que ustedes eran inseparables. _Preguntó Gaara.

_Están de vacaciones, cuando terminemos aquí contigo nosotros iremos para allá, además también queremos que vayas con nosotros. _Dijo Naruto.

_Mhp. _Dijo Gaara.

_Muy bien Gaara. _Dijo Naruto. _Esta técnica se basa principalmente en crear una conexión con todos los Jinchuurikis, al hacerlo podrás saber en dónde se encuentra cada uno de ellos, cómo se encuentra el Bijuu dentro de él, básicamente podrás sentir y ver todo lo que pase con nosotros._

_¿Y para qué querría eso?. _Preguntó Gaara.

_Mayzet dijo que así podíamos ayudarnos mutuamente cuando estemos en peligro. _Contestó Naruto con una sonrisa en la boca. _Te sentirás mejor cuando lo hagas._

_Está bien. _Dijo Gaara desganado. _Pero que sea rápido porque esto es una pérdida de tiempo._

Naruto le enseñó las posiciones de mano que tenía que hacer, primero le enseñó a buscar a los Jinchuurikis, después le enseñó cómo se podía comunicar con cada uno de ellos, y al final le enseñó cómo terminar con la conexión.

_Bien, ya acabamos. _Dijo Gaara levantándose.

_Todavía no. _Dijo Naruto. _Hay algo más que debes hacer._

_¿Y qué es?. _Dijo Gaara.

_Quiero que vuelvas a hacer la conexión y me digas lo que sientes, cualquier cosa aunque parezca insignificante. _Dijo el Ninja sonriendo.

_Está más feliz que de costumbre. _Pensó Gaara.

_Has lo que dice. _Le dijo Shukaku.

_Tú también estás raro. _Lo reprendió Gaara.

Se sentó y realizó la conexión, empezó a ver un hermoso lugar, había una cascada, muchos árboles y una linda casa.

Gaara relataba lo que veía.

_Ahora veo dos personas, parecen padre e hijo aunque no se ve muy bien, están jugando frente a la cascada, pareciera como si estuvieran entrenando._

Naruto y Neji cada vez sonreían más.

_Las dos personas se están acercando, son… _

Gaara no lo podía creer.

_Son Sasuke y Saa. _Dijo el chico mirando a Naruto y a Neji.

Gaara cerró los ojos y suspiró.

_Su olor. _Pensó Gaara.

Abrió los ojos comenzando a unir sus ideas, miró de nuevo a los chicos.

Naruto y Neji comprendían todo y sólo se limitaron a asentir.

Gaara sonrió y dijo:

_Está viva._

**Fin.**

Bueno, este es mi primer fic sé que quedó un poco largo, pero no pude acortarlo más, me gustaría saber la opinión que tienen acerca de esta historia no importa si es mala o buena, yo acepto todo tipo de críticas.

Estoy orgullosa de lo que escribí, sé que no soy muy buena, pero con el tiempo iré perfeccionando gramática, relación de ideas, qué se yo.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que leyeron el fic, y agradezco personalmente a **Ledayy** por poner mi historia en favorites/alerts y a **sabaku no chic** porque si no fuera por a ella no habría continuado con mi historia, aunque no lo crean ustedes dos resultaron ser una gran inspiración para mí.

También agradezco a **tonga 979** por poner mi historia en favorite stories, mil gracias, significa mucho para mí.

Continuaré escribiendo fics, realmente espero que sean de su agrado…

Es muy importante para mí conocer su opinión porque con eso puedo mejorar muchos aspectos de mis historias.

Gracias en verdad.

Cuídense…


End file.
